Complication
by waffleman1314
Summary: For some reason, life was just too much. Perry agrees to go with Phineas on a vacation experience to Hawaii, but an unexpected attack on their private jets sends them plummeting into the Pacific. Once ashore, everyone's counted for save Perry. Sequel to Duplicity.
1. It's A Good Morning

**Hey, guys! AJ ThaPlatypus here with the next book in "The Legacy Series"! More surprises, more twists, and if there's one thing you know about this series, it's that there will be definitely more nonsense. But let's get to the point, here- we'd love to know where Perry is...**

* * *

Perry

The crisp, cool morning air hit his face like ice water being poured over his head. Perry took a deep breath of the early spring air; nothing compared to the melting of a cold Danville winter into a blossoming spring. Birds were chirping happily in the budding trees. Puffy, white clouds floated by in careless abandon. It was the perfect kind of morning for Perry.

He stepped off of the front porch of his human half-brother's house and took in the morning. There was a refreshing breeze rippling through his teal-blue fur, and filling up his lungs with fresh air. Perry perked his beaver tail up, particularly excited to start the day. Never before had a spring morning made a platypus so happy. He readjusted his signature brown fedora so that its black stripe was level with the top of his head. Perfect.

At the old age of fourteen, Perry felt younger (and looked much younger) than most other platypuses. He assumed it was a family trait; his biological parents and siblings were still alive, and he was the youngest. Living with him here in Danville were his parents, Katy and Darren Affleck, and his three older brothers Darren and Sam Affleck, and (with an odd backstory) Heinz Doofenshmirtz, his ex-nemesis.

But that was the tip of the iceberg as far as family went for Perry. Living in the same house was his human, Phineas Flynn, along with his wife, Isabella, and two children, Danielle (called Dani) and Devin. Also, there was Perry's mate, Xhirxhti who was the ex-princess of the nation of Amoyx, where her race, the mighty Kyea, lived. They had thirty-two children of their own, and their oldest daughter, Jamie, had twin children, Aiden and Alysson, and a mate, Matthew, who was not their father.

A few streets down, Phineas' parents, Linda and Lawrence Fletcher lived in a small house, and a few houses past them, Phineas' step-brother, Ferb Fletcher had his own place. Phineas' immediate sister, Candace Johnson, was happily married to a man named Jeremy, and they had three kids of their own; Amanda, Xavier, and Fred. On his biological side, he had Doof's niece, Vanessa, and her new husband, Monty Monogram (the son of Perry's boss). Perry Flynn had quite the family.

It was definitely hard to find a moment to himself. Luckily enough for Perry, most of the people in his family were late risers, so he had the mornings to himself. Sometimes, however, Doof would come and join him. Not that it was bad to spend time with his ex-nemesis. It was just a bit...awkward. And this morning was one of those mornings.

Perry enjoyed the few minutes he had standing outside waiting for Doof. Nothing made him happier than to feel free, and wind gave him that free feeling. It took all of the stress out of his life and blew it away. A river of relief.

With Xhirxhti's Kyea mother wishing him dead, the Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae (the empire of evil threatening the livelihood of everyone good and innocent) demanding his annihilation, the Pune Teke Bane Allyixanae (the alliance out to destroy the O.M.A.) angry with him for taking on the job of their 'heroes' (special people they called the Eiyu-tachi who had super-powers), and a house-full of kids- Perry deserved his own down time.

There had been two years since his last ordeal with the O.M.A., and the P.T.B.A. was getting on his last nerve about his unauthorized mission to save his daughter, Jamie. How was it illegal to save someone's life? Not only that, but Jamie was eight months pregnant with twins and being held captive. Her captor was the twins' father, but it was still a cruel thing in itself. Either way, he was deemed unlawful and worthy of severe punishment.

Not only that, but on the O.M.A. side of the spectrum, the world's most feared assassin, Semi X, a platypus who was literally Perry's doppleganger, had left Perry two years ago with a threat as sharp as elven steel. He would return and kill him, making sure that his beloved master, Empress Eclipse, the Vampri leader of the O.M.A., was there to see 'the show.' Perry had watched for this day nonstop. It hadn't come.

Doof sprinted out beside him and smiled. This brother had first met Perry when he was six months old. Perry had been assigned to him through his agency, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, and been told to stop his evil plans to overtake the Tri-State Area. Of course, then, Doof was human.

He had been turned into a human and sent back in time as a baby, and then two years ago, he'd been recognized by their parents and proven by DNA to be Perry's biological brother. Xhirxhti had performed Kyea magic to return him to his platypus state, and, quite frankly, it looked no better than his human state.

Now, he was about Perry's height (which was two feet, two inches), but with a slight slouch, far more heavyset than Perry (who was slightly overweight for a platypus), and he had a mop of messy, brown hair on top of his pointy head (whereas Perry had a flatter head).

"Well, that took you long enough," Perry smirked, slapping Doof on the back.

"Hey, it's not easy to fix this," Doof said, pointing to his hair. "Hey, how is it that I have head hair and you don't?"

"That's exactly why I don't ask these questions," Perry laughed. "Ready to race?"

"You bet I am!" a smile spread wide across Doof's bill.

"Last one back is a rotten piece of cheese!" Perry exclaimed, and the race began. Both took off down the sidewalk that led to the yard's exit. Once they reached the end, they split off, going in opposite directions.

Perry whooped as he felt the cold rush of wind whipped wildly around his body. The resistance just added more to the exercise, and Perry loved a good challenge. Adrenaline pumped through his body, and he felt more alive than ever. Oxygen flowed through his veins, filling him up with replenished energy as he dashed onward.

As he went along, he paced himself; heel, toe; heel, toe; inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale. It was a rhythmic art; running. He had to do it in perfect harmony. His ability to expend his energy in such a way gave Perry a feeling of great accomplishment. The GPS in his watch beeped to tell him he had one last turn before he was back at Phineas' house.

Sprinting forward as if he'd gotten a second wind, Perry slipped into the fence and tagged the porch's first step with his left foot. He was first! Doof came around the corner only seconds later, heaving and pouring sweat. Perry laughed. Life was good.

"Nice run, buddy," Perry offered Doof a hand.

"You're sweaty," Doof remarked, grabbing Perry's outstretched hand.

"Look who's talking," Perry chuckled, helping Doof up the stairs. "You were faster that time; keep up the good work and soon you'll be in perfect shape."

Opening up the front door with his personal key, Perry felt the cold blast of the air conditioning slap him in the face. It had definitely been warmer inside when they'd left, which meant only one thing; Phineas was finally awake. Perry set Doof down on the couch and began to happily bound about the house.

He pranced upstairs and tiptoed into his bedroom. Xhirxhti was sleeping lightly on their bed, covered by the silky purple sheets on their bed. Perry swore he was looking at heaven on Earth when he looked at her. Making his way over to the window, he quietly pulled open the drapes and allowed sunlight to flood the room, golden and majestic. Xhirxhti's eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning, sexy," Perry smiled. "Have a good rest?"

"You call that rest?" Xhirxhti laughed. He bent over and kissed her passionately. "I love you, baby. So, so, much."

"I love you too, Xhirx," Perry smiled, pulling away from her. He pointed at her in a cheesy way, with both index fingers and a corny show-host type grin, then backed out of the room and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Setting the shower to cold, Perry hopped in the shower-bath and hosed all of the grimy sweat off of his fur. Once he was positive he was mostly clean, he turned the water off and shook the wet out of his fur, sending cold droplets everywhere. Grabbing a towel, he did a quick rub-down to make certain he was dry before commencing to brush his teeth.

Hopping up on the sink counter, he reached for the toothpaste and unscrewed the cap. He placed the cap to the right of his feet, picked up his personal toothbrush, then squeezed a perfect, pea-sized amount of paste onto it. Capping the paste, he returned it to its shelf and wet his toothbrush.

He flipped over a timer with his left hand and placed the soft bristles of the brush to his straight teeth. Back and forth, back and forth; it was also one of the many rhythmic activities Perry appreciated for its harmony. He worked up a foam in his mouth, then stuck out his tongue and ran the brush up and down it as well. Bad breath was unprofessional.

When his timer ran out, Perry leaned over the sink and spat all of the foam he could out of his mouth, then turned on the faucet and filled up a cup with water. He dumped the water into his mouth and swished it around between his teeth with his tongue for a moment, then threw his head back and gargled it in the back of his throat. Satisfied that he was clean, Perry spat the water down into the drain.

Wiping his face off with the towel to his left, Perry grinned at himself in the mirror and abruptly leapt down off of the counter to get some breakfast. He'd glanced too quickly in the mirror to notice what was staring back at him; a cold-hearted pair of red eyes that belonged to Semi, staring at him with pure malice. But that was for the better; why ruin Perry's good mood by seeing such a monster?

Perry waltzed out into the hall with a happy skip to his step. He hopped up onto the banister and slid down it, landing on his back feet gracefully when he reached the bottom. Happy with his landing, Perry pranced off to the kitchen to find a room full of gloomy people sitting around the family table.

Phineas was reading the morning paper, Isabella was drowsily sitting over her coffee, Matthew was dead asleep with his arms and head on the table, and Jamie was staring forlornly at a banana muffin.

"Good morning, everybody!" Perry greeted them, ignoring the bland mood. He bounded over to the coffee maker and cheerily poured himself a large serving into his portable mug and sealed the lid. Taking a big whiff of the coffee smell relaxed him even more. It was black Columbian blend, caffeinated for sure, and piping hot. Just the way Perry liked it.

Suddenly awoken by Perry's greeting, Jamie lurched forward and grabbed the banana muffin, seeming to have become hungry after hearing him talk. Either that, or she was plotting on the muffin before Perry had gotten down there. She stuffed it into her mouth and ate the whole thing in around fifteen seconds. Including the wrapper.

Chuckling, Perry watched her with a sense of pride. She was just like her daddy. Most people would assume she was pregnant; Perry knew better than that, though. Jamie was simply hungry. Shaking his head, Perry hoped she wasn't pregnant again anyways. Her last pregnancy had nearly killed her.

"Hungry, there, Jamie?" Perry walked over to her and placed an arm around her.

"Starving," Jamie replied.

"That's my girl," Perry laughed, kissing her on the forehead. He walked over to Matthew and pressed a finger hard into the pressure point on his shoulder. With a yelp, Matthew sat up fast, nearly slapping his glass of orange juice off of the table. "We gotta get to work, slow poke."

"Would it kill you to wake a person the normal way?" Matthew shot an angry look at Perry. "Just once in your lifetime?"

"Yes, yes it would," Perry said, clicking his teeth together.

Shaking his head, Matthew slid out of the chair and went off to find his own fedora. During that crazy time two years ago, Matthew had accidentally chanced upon the opportunity to become a secret agent along with Perry, who had to mentor him. It was strange at first; Perry strived to keep his reputation as the best agent there intact while dealing with Matthew, whose talent could someday surpass his own. He picked things up as fast as Perry did.

"Give him a break, Daddy," Jamie pushed Perry to the side a little with her left hand. "He had to get up and quiet down Aiden last night. My poor baby had a nightmare…"

"Did he?" Perry frowned. "Poor little guy…"

"Compared to Perry's dreams, a nightmare is like a chick flick," Phineas grunted. "The ones where everything is all happy-go-lucky, rainbows, hearts, and unicorns. With marshmallow clouds, cotton candy breezes, and soda pop fountains. You know, that stuff."

It wasn't a lie. When Perry had a dream, it was like reality, and they always turned out to be horrid predictions of what was to come in his life, or the life of someone he loved dearly. Not only that, but when he awoke from them, he would always have a splitting headache that made him scream in pain like a little girl who'd been brutally stabbed.

"Come off it, Phineas," Perry shrugged. "He's two; not my age and screaming like it's killing me. There's a huge difference."

"Okay then," Phineas sighed. He picked up his own mug of coffee and trudged off to see if his kids had woken up yet.

"And put some flipping pants on!" Perry told him. "You're gonna scare the crap out of your kids! When teachers and friends ask what they're scared of, the answer's gonna be 'my dad without pants,' not something like spiders or the bogey-man."

"Whatever, Perry!" Phineas called back.

Rolling his eyes, Perry found Matthew and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him along behind himself, as was the usual fashion with the two. Matthew submissively allowed him to do it, but he made a point to make the most annoyed faces at Perry whenever he could.

Opening one of the numerous secret entrances to the O.W.C.A., Perry swung Matthew into the elevator tube cheerfully and hopped in behind him with a large grin on his face and his eyes closed, thinking of one of his favorite songs suddenly. Matthew made an odd face at Perry and sighed. But Perry could care less. He was in a particularly good mood, and nothing was going to dampen it.

When they reached the bottom, Matthew ran off to his own lair and Perry danced over to his chair in front of the giant screen that his boss, Major Francis Monogram, could talk to him through and give him his assignment for the day. He slid into the chair and waited for Monogram to really his assignment to him with a big smile.

"Ah, good morning Agent P!" Monogram greeted him. "I can see that you're one-hundred percent in a good mood, so let's use that positive energy to get your assignment for the day done early! Agent Silent G is out for the day so you'll be stopping Doctor Diminutive first off."

Perry scribbled down a few notes on a small notepad that he kept in his fur. He had a feeling that Monogram was going to give him more than one thing to do today, which was cool with him, as long as he could get the job done.

"Also, in Wanda's division, their Agent P is out, so you'll have to cover for him as well, battling Professor Poofenplotz," Monogram finished up. "So get out there and show your stuff, Agent P! We're counting on you!"

Saluting Monogram, Perry leapt out of his chair and ran to find his jetpack. Strapping it on tightly, he started the motor and lifted off into the sky, letting out an excited hoot. If there was one activity he loved more than just running, it was doing his job.

And so, thus started the perfect day for Perry so far that year. Life was good, the air was clean, and he was certain that nothing could bring down his mood.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: Perry's in a good mood, so that's good, right? Well, any predictions as to what Complication might bring?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	2. Mental Conflicts

**So, 'it's a perfect day,' for Perry. Let's see how Jamie's doing. **

* * *

Jamie

Jamie cleared off her place at the table, making sure to scoop up all of the annoying crumbs that had fallen from her muffin as she'd eaten it. She absolutely hated how the yummy treat would crumble as you ate it- it was like it wanted to tease her, telling her that 'no, no you can't eat all of me.'

Sighing, Jamie tossed the crumbs into the trash can, sad that she had to part with them. She wiped down her hands and turned around, heading off to her bedroom. She was very tired after yesterday's incident; the twins had learned how to walk, and even run.

She closed the door behind her and looked at them, sleeping in the twists of the comforter, gripping it in their little paws. Smiling, Jamie let them sleep on and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the wall mirror and sighed.

Not too long ago, Jamie had promised Matthew that after she'd healed up from her painful birth of the twins, they could have a baby of their own. One with both of their DNA. But it was harder than she'd thought to get pregnant again. Of course, she had been three months pregnant with a girl…but she didn't know until she'd had a miscarriage. Not only that, but she also had never told Matthew.

Perry had told her time after time that he wouldn't be able to control himself if she ever got pregnant again. After the twins had nearly killed her, he was extra paranoid about her. They were Muzukashii, the twins were; their father had been her werewolf boyfriend. Jamie swore she was stupid in trusting Chaz Whitehead. She also swore off of the book _Twilight _forever. Half for the werewolf jerk, half for her own vampire genes.

Sure, she couldn't help being born a Lesser Vampri. But it was a hard thing to have to endure. Being around even minor cuts awakened her blood thirst, especially for her dad's. His blood was, of course, the only blood she'd ever tasted, but it always attracted her. It was the one thing she hated about herself.

And she never wanted to kill her dad anyways. She was a daddy's girl through and through- whatever he did, she wanted to do. Any time trouble involved her, one simple sob story had Perry fighting for her innocence, even if she was the only one at fault. That was how Jamie got away with almost anything.

She continued to gaze at her reflection in the mirror, tracing her stomach with a finger sadly. Three long, narrow scars ran down her belly, a reminder of her fatal pregnancy with the twins. That should have made her wish to never be pregnant again. But it didn't. It was taking all of her own will to keep quiet from Perry that she desperately wanted another baby.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie turned away from the mirror and backed up against it, holding her stomach in her hand. She looked down at it, wondering if, perhaps, she was pregnant right now. It was hard for her to feel hopeful anymore. After two miscarriages, Jamie was starting to doubt her chances.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came on the door. She looked up at the closed bathroom door and wondered who could be behind it. Sighing, she told them that it was open and looked back at her belly.

"Hey there, baby," Matthew poked his head in and sat his fedora down on the counter. "Isabella said you weren't looking too happy. Figured I'd come see what was bugging you."

"How'd you get out of doing work?" Jamie mumbled.

"Monogram didn't have anything for me to do," Matthew sighed. "Gave like two or three assignments to Mr. Flynn, but nothing to me. But that's off topic, babes."

"Sure…that's what I was going for…" Jamie muttered.

"No," Matthew shook his head. He looked at what she was doing for a moment before responding. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing…" Jamie averted her eyes from his.

"Jamie," Matthew said gently. He walked over to her and put his hand on top of hers, gently rubbing her belly. "I know when something's bothering you."

"It's just that…I want us…to…ya know…" Jamie clutched her belly, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I know, baby, I know," Matthew put his other hand on her stomach, looking at it with a thoughtful look. "We've tried. I can't make it work, baby, you know that. Maybe we're just not meant to…be parents…"

"I don't…I don't want that to…" Jamie stuttered, then fell forward into his arms crying. He rubbed her back gently, letting her pour out her sorrows on his shoulder. She clutched his arms tightly, trying to work out what was on her mind, but it was all so jumbled she just continued to sob.

"Hey," Matthew put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes were locked with his. "I'll keep trying. For you. You know that."

"I know," Jamie nodded.

"I promise that we'll have a baby," Matthew stroked the side of her face gently. He rubbed her stomach lovingly and touched his bill to hers, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I promise we will. Some way, somehow."

Jamie cast her eyes out of the doorway at the twins and looked back to Matthew. Laughing, Matthew read her reference. He picked her up and walked into their room, placing her gently on the bed.

"We can't do anything with them right here," Jamie laughed.

"I know, and I'm gonna take these two elsewhere so we can have some fun," Matthew kissed her on the cheek. Scooping up the twins, he left the room briefly and deposited them elsewhere. He returned to her moments later, closing the door swiftly behind him.

"So…" Jamie smiled.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" Matthew got up on the bed and pulled himself on top of Jamie.

"Less talking, more doing," Jamie pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

"If you say so," Matthew chuckled, grabbing her sides. Jamie secretly hoped her dad was doing at least three missions like Matthew had stated earlier. She didn't want him walking in on them again. It was a bad habit of Perry's…one she wished he'd grow out of.

When Jamie eventually came up for air, she noticed that it was half past noon and then realized that they'd spent over half of the day indulging in one another. Fortunately for her, Matthew had fallen asleep on her. _Wait…how did he…we were just…I'm not so sure I want to know, _Jamie thought to herself.

She gently pulled herself out of his grip and let him sleep peacefully. After she got off of the bed, she glanced in the mirror at her reflection and cringed. Her fur was a complete mess, and it was most likely her own fault. She let Matthew do whatever to her fur when he was in a particularly frisky mood.

Jamie brushed down her fur angrily with her hands and headed downstairs. She found what she was looking for almost instantly; Perry was playing with the twins. Sighing with relief, she ran over to them and sat down beside Alysson, who was gently brushing an overused doll's hair.

"What'cha got there, sweetie?" Jamie asked her, pointing to the doll.

"Auntie Izzy gave it to me!" Alysson waved the toy in Jamie's face excitedly. "It's a girl and she can do whatever I want her to do!"

"Yes, she can," Jamie smiled, pulling Alysson into her lap.

"So, what were you and Matthew up to?" Perry smirked. "Didn't have an assignment today, did he?"

"Nope," Jamie shook her head. "And does it really matter what we were doing?"

"To me it does," Perry looked at her pointedly. "Can we talk somewhere alone for a second or two? I've been meaning to talk to you. I'll get Isabella to watch these two if I have to. Just come talk to me."

"Fine," Jamie sighed. She sat Alysson down on the carpet next to Aiden and patted their heads. "Mommy will be right back, okay?"

"Okay!" they sang in perfect unison. They instantly went back to playing with their toys. It was true they didn't come off as regular platypuses- Alysson and Aiden both had wolf-like ears, and Aiden sported a fuzzy tail over a beaver's and had two large fangs- but they still didn't see any difference between themselves and their grandfather. It was better that way.

Bending over, Jamie kissed them each on the head, then followed her dad out of the living area and into the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit in a chair and sat across from her. Jamie sat down and stared at him. She assumed he was going to have another 'I'm worried about you' talk, so she got as comfortable as she could make herself.

"Jamie," Perry began, trying to keep his cool. "I know what you guys were doing, I'm not stupid."

"So, why did you ask?" Jamie shrugged. "I'm not stupid either, you know, Dad."

"Then why do you do it?!" Perry threw his arms out. "We both know you nearly died last time you were pregnant, so why would you risk impregnating yourself again?! I mean, look at this from my point of view, Jamie!"

"Okay, so I know you're all paranoid about me, but what is so wrong with me loving my husband?" Jamie asked. "It's not like you tell Mom you're worried about her, I mean, she gets pregnant every eleven months or so!"

"Jamie, that's not the same," Perry said quietly. "Xhirx has never had a near-death experience…"

"No, no it's not!" Jamie shot back. "It's not the same at all! Mom can have kids! In fact, Mom gets all the kids she wants! But when Jamie wants to have a baby, it's a crime!"

"What?" Perry sat back, shocked to hear her admit that. "Jamie…I…"

"Don't! Just, don't!" Jamie slumped down in her chair and started to cry to herself again, for the second time that morning. Why didn't he trust her? What was so wrong with her wanting to have a baby? She just couldn't understand.

"Jamie, baby," Perry slid out of his chair and walked slowly around the table and over to her. He pulled her out of her chair and hugged her tight. "I…I'm sorry, Jamie…I didn't…I didn't know you wanted to…"

"It's just not fair…" Jamie sobbed.

"What's not fair?" Perry frowned. "Me? Saying that…?"

"Well, yes, that…but…"

"But what?"

"It's just…we've tried…and tried…"

"Jamie…"

"How can you and Mom do it so easily?"

"I…I don't know the science behind…"

"That's not what I meant, Daddy, and you know it," Jamie choked on a laugh. "You know exactly what I meant, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Jamie," Perry nodded. "But there's nothing I can do…"

"After our miscarriage…I just…I find it hard to believe it's possible anymore," Jamie sighed.

"Wait, you were pregnant?" Perry blinked. "When?!"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Matthew said, suddenly behind them.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Eclipse's POV.**

**Question: Is Jamie insane? Wanting more kids?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Two Birds, One Stone

**Here's an angle you've never witnessed before. Have a moment to take a look inside the Vampri Empress' head. -AJ**

* * *

Eclipse

She paced back and forth, fists clinched, brow furrowed. The darkness of the room wasn't even enough to put the empress of the universe at ease. Eclipse thought long and hard of what her next move was. But it wouldn't come. Everything she thought of only brought to mind the one person she so desperately wanted to kill. Perry Flynn.

Eclipse had first met the puny Korobu-chisai eight years ago. The platypus had come to her begging for his unborn daughter's life and the freedom of his human master, the ever-confusing Phineas Flynn, or, as she knew him, the Pyrophineac. Perry had promised to give her anything she desired in return. Even his own life. Unfortunately, she'd been tricked. He never gave her what she asked for; much less came back to give it to her.

So what did she do? She kidnapped him and tortured him, naturally. But the strong-hearted hero was not one that would easily bend. He fought right up until the point that she'd wiped his memory and made him her slave, the assassin, Semi X. However, his daughter, the girl she'd saved the life of, had woken him from the trance so that now Semi was only sometimes available to aid her.

And to think, Eclipse had done so much for Perry. She'd offered him the safety of his family in turn for his allegiance. All she'd wanted was a strand of his DNA; a hair…dead skin…nail clippings…even saliva. He had a gift that no one else in the universe had, and she wanted it with every fiber of her being. It was the one thing that could give her superiority over her low-down Mystique sister. It would separate the intelligence of the Vampri from that of the Mystique, and then finally- finally, she would show her sister who was better. Who should have been the ruler of Nepoçie.

Perry had the natural ability to see the future. His wife, Lexolav, daughter of her sister's follower, Queen Arven of Amoyx, secretly considered him insane to think that he could see the future's events through a mere Sdixh. His dreams were so realistic it was almost as if he was there in his mind. The negative was that the dreams caused him so much pain that he screamed like a small child that was being murdered. But, being a High Vampri, she could take pain.

The Pyrophineac was not of any help in giving her secret information on the Korobu-chisai. If anything, he avoided the subject completely and simply asked for a separate mission. She wished that someone on her side could hypnotize, but, sadly, Cressella made certain that she had no such influence and had made the gene for hypnosis unattainable by Eclipse's beloved Ankunin.

One of her Mytax, the group of zealots that obeyed her every command, walked briskly in, his or her black robe billowing behind them. A hood covered his or her face, so Eclipse could pick them out from just any follower of hers. The Mytax member knelt down on one knee and touched the bridge of their nose with their left index finger. Eclipse waved for them to get up.

"Lady Eclipse," a female voice echoed in the empty, black room. She knew it to be the voice of Semi's lover, an Ankunin named Emili or Exosphere. "I bring you news."

"News of what?" Eclipse pursed her lips.

"Some that may aid you in the destruction of Perry Flynn, my lady," Exosphere kept her head bent. After Eclipse had overheard that Exosphere was pregnant with Semi's son, the poor Mytax girl had lost some of the trust of the great Vampri.

"Relay it," Eclipse mused. "I'll determine if it's valuable or not."

Exosphere winced at the words. Eclipse had a voice many described as 'biting wind,' but Eclipse herself considered it shards of ice that pierced like glass in the heart. No one dared to object Eclipse to her face save for the indignant Perry Flynn. His name sent a flame through her blood, causing it to boil. Oh, how she despised and hated that name.

"Well, the daughter of Perry Flynn, my lady, has been observed closely for months now by an Ankunin of physical health powers," Exosphere said, her voice wavering. "This Ankunin has told me that she is indeed pregnant again. She does not know this yet, but we do. This information was relayed to our seer, and he says that this child will dethrone you."

Eclipse turned quickly on her heels and knelt down close to the human, so close that her cold, deadly breath was on Exosphere's cheek. She could smell the fear running through the girl's head almost as pungently as the blood running through her veins.

"What did you say?" Eclipse whispered in her ear.

"I-I said th-that th-the baby is-is going to-to d-dethrone you, m-my lady," Exosphere stuttered. Eclipse simply pulled away, resuming her pacing. She could hear Exosphere release a breath of relief. She chuckled.

"A baby?" Eclipse had to keep her cool. "A baby, you said?"

"Y-yes, my lady," Exosphere nodded, her hood bobbing lightly on her head.

"Well, that's something I never had expected to hear in all of my innumerable days," Eclipse shook her head. "How is this?"

"Well," Exosphere swallowed. "Apparently this baby is incredibly intelligent. Like, smart enough to start college when he's a week old."

"And how will this information, pray tell, help me destroy her father?" Eclipse turned her gaze on Exosphere, this time remaining at her full height. "If I'm out to kill her father, why bring me information that is meant to kill me?!"

"Because, my lady, this kills two birds with one stone," Exosphere bit her lip.

"Pardon?" Eclipse narrowed her eyes to slits.

"You can kill both Perry and his unborn grandchild at the same time," Exosphere threw out quickly.

"How so?" Eclipse bent down closer to Exosphere.

"Perry Flynn will do anything to spare Jamie," Exosphere continued, unblinking. She shifted uncomfortably. "My lady, he'd die to save her, then you have freedom to kill her child. It's simple."

"Oh, is it?" Eclipse stood back up. "You are free to go."

With a wave of her hand, Eclipse caused Exosphere to run out of the room without daring to look back at her. Now that Eclipse had her target, and a plan to go by, she could easily do just as the low Mytax had stated; kill two platypuses with one sweep of her iron control.

She sent a message to her second most trusted advisor, a man by the name of Nguyen Ngo, or, as she liked to call him, Tau Khu Truc. He was there in next to no time at all. Tau was a tall human, with almond eyes and smooth Asian skin. What made him stand out was his whitish blond hair.

"Yes, Eclipse?" he asked, his expression much like that of an Easter Island statue.

"Exosphere had intercepted information that will aid us greatly," Eclipse smiled cheerily at him. "I think you'll find it worthwhile as well as I."

"Oh?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yes," Eclipse sat down next to him. "Apparently Jamie Flynn is pregnant with my own demise."

"Is that so?" Tau cocked his head to look at her, suddenly interested.

"Yes," she nodded. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this is a sick joke?" Tau asked.

"No," Eclipse shook her head. "This is our chance to prove we're absolutely heartless. We kill Perry Flynn and his grandchild in one move."

"And how do we do that?" Tau said stubbornly.

"We use the Pyrophineac," Eclipse laughed. "Make it an inside job."

"And what are you calling this endeavor?" Tau furrowed his brow.

"I'm calling it the Omega Project."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof's POV.**

**Question: And here it is, folks! How is this gonna play out?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	4. That of Perry's Kids

**Another new angle! Now that we've been told about Doof's awkward brotherhood to Perry, let's see what life with his ex-nemesis is like from his point of view. -AJ**

* * *

Doof

He was sitting in the recliner when it happened. It was a flash of fur, sudden weight shoving him backwards off of the chair and into the wall, and the sudden smell of banana extract waved across his face. That only meant one thing. Perry.

"Perry the platypus, what is your deal?" Doof blinked up at his brother, confused.

"I wanted to show you these," Perry waved macaroons on Doof's face, grinning wide. "Did you know, I made them all by myself and didn't make too big of a mess?"

"Now I'm scared," Doof rolled his eyes.

"You know you want one," Perry raised his eyebrows repeatedly. "They're even fresh. Please? I need someone to trust me and my baking skills, Doof. I have thirty-two kids and my wife can't always bake them sugar."

"You want to give thirty-two hyperactive platypuses sugar?" Doof let his mouth drop. "I can't believe you. But, I'll take up your offer on that cookie."

Perry handed him a cookie and Doof slowly nibbled at it. He had to admit to himself; it wasn't a bad cookie at all. Nodding to Perry, he smiled and tried to convince him nonverbally that he enjoyed the snack. Getting the picture, Perry jumped up and ran for the kitchen, perhaps to make more. Doof left out a breath of relief. Living with Perry was weird.

He'd only been living with Perry for two years, and the awkwardness was still there. They'd been nemeses since Perry was under a year old. Doof would so something evil, and Perry would stop him time after time.

Doof pulled himself off of the floor and brushed himself off. He needed something mildly evil to do, but with Perry popping up every ten seconds to show him something else, it was hard to get away with being evil behind his back. What Doof needed was a private room that Perry couldn't find. Also seemingly impossible.

One of Perry's numerous kids ran up to Doof and gave him a large hug. Doof honestly did not know how Perry could tell every single one apart. To him, they all looked the same- and they all looked very similar to Perry. He patted the kid on the head and waited to be released, all the while thinking of some way to get rid of him or her.

"Afternoon, Uncle Doof!"

"Oh, afternoon," Doof replied. _So, it's a girl. Which girl?_

"You've got no clue which one I am, do you?" she sighed.

"Not an inkling," Doof shook his head, glad she at least understood.

"We get that a lot, don't feel bad," she laughed. "I'm Xayzy."

"Is that spelled K-A-Z-Y or K-A-Z-I?" Doof frowned. "I know your parents like to spell things all interesting and throw people off with it, too."

"No, silly," Xayzy giggled. "That's spelled T-H-A-T."

"Insult to injury," Doof sighed. "So, what are you up to today? Got anything fun planned? Playing tag, some kind of sport; maybe a puzzle?"

"More or less," Xayzy smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We have a little game we like to call- pranking Dad."

"I'm not sure I want to know…" Doof grimaced. The word 'prank' coming from the mouth of someone who could do magic couldn't be good at all.

"Aw, come on, Uncle Doof!" Xayzy hugged him from behind. "It'll be fun!"

"Do I have to sign a waiver?" Doof asked.

"No, no you don't!" Xayzy grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her gingerly. "This is purely for fun! No waivers to use Hej."

"What is Hej, exactly?" Doof said, trying to keep from tripping over his tail.

"It's this bluish-white, glowing liquid that runs through a system in our bodies," Xayzy said casually. "It's what our powers are derived from. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah…thrilling…" Doof answered, unenthused. He continued to trip along as Xayzy pulled him through the house. She threw him into a chair in a room he'd never been in before and locked the door behind them. Several more of Perry's kids were sitting in there, as well as Darren and Sam, Perry and Doof's brothers.

"Okay, this meeting is now in session!" Xayzy exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. A few cast an odd look at Doof, but most had their eyes glued on Xayzy. "We need something new, something fresh, something that's undetectable by radar, and…something he's not likely to notice immediately. Any suggestions?"

"Switch his body with someone else?" one kid suggested.

"He's been through that twice, let's not take that risk, Ashley," Xayzy shook her head.

"I know, I know!" one boy threw his hand up. Doof assumed it was Dillon. "We could send him to an alternate dimension, get him eaten by a Goozim while surrounded by lava, then-"

"Ew, ew, stop right there!" one girl covered her ears.

"Sorry," he frowned.

"Anyways," Xayzy rolled her eyes in disgust. "Let's try not to make a plan that involves Dad getting eaten by something. How about something that doesn't involve eating? And nothing too weird, either."

"Yeah, like that time you made Dad pregnant with a banana!" one boy called out.

"That was not pregnancy, Ling, that was an asexual Nepoçian banana!" one girl argued. "It just felt like reproducing several times after Dad accidentally swallowed it."

"Guys!" Xayzy put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "First of all, Ling, why would you just yell that out, and second, Zhjeni, let's not discuss asexual creatures that disguise themselves as bananas, Dad was so grossed out by that."

"Yeah, only once he knew that they weren't fruits," Zhjeni shot back. "If he'd never have found out they were rodents, we'd have gotten away with it."

"That's not disturbing at all…" Doof said under his breath, trying not to let off his sarcasm. He grimaced at the thought of swallowing one rodent that made babies when it freaked out. _Poor Perry the platypus, _he thought. _That has to be sickening. _

"Are there any suggestions that do not involve asexual rodents or switching bodies?" Xayzy said, exasperated. Dillon raised his hand with a grin on his face, so she quickly added, "Or those that involve him being consumed?"

"We could enchant a muffin or a Twinkie cake to run away from him every time he goes to reach for it," Darren threw out. "It's not gross, and it would make him do his block a bit."

"Not sure what you mean by that last part, but I like it!" Xayzy looked up at him. "Any objections anybody?"

Most everyone's head was shaking side to side, agreeing with Darren's idea. _Well, _Doof thought. _At least it's not as disturbing as the others these kids are throwing out. _He just stood there and watched the chaos as the nodding turned into a room full of raucous kids.

"Well, that's today's meeting!" Xayzy clapped her hands.

With that, the entire room dispersed, leaving Doof and Xayzy in the room by themselves. Looking around and finally noticing that the room was basically empty, Doof shrugged and began to walk out of the room. Xayzy grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"What?" Doof heaved a sigh.

"I need you to monitor Dad, if you don't mind," Xayzy asked him. "I know it's a far stretch, but someone has to get this on tape."

"Tape?" Doof swallowed. Xayzy placed a video camera in Doof's hand.

"Yes, that means you will be recording it," Xayzy smiled. "Do you have any questions, Uncle Doof?"

"Yeah," Doof nodded. "Can you go dig my grave?"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: Any thoughts on Perry's bizarre kids? **

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	5. A Serious Need For Vacation

**So here's the deal; I'm on page 53 of this story and I want you guys caught up. So...I'm mass updating tonight. Now, Let's catch up with Phinny. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas flopped down on the couch and turned the television on. He flipped through the channels with a bored look on his face. Nothing in particular excited him, so he left it on a nature channel and pulled a pillow under his head. This day was just getting more and more boring. He didn't even wish to ask where Perry went, but that question was soon answered for him.

Perry ran past the living room chasing what appeared to be a muffin (goodness knows how that was running away from him) with Doof jogging behind him quietly holding a video camera. The weird things that happened in Phineas' house…most of them pointed at Perry with a flawless accuracy. It was common knowledge that Perry caused chaos.

Laughing, Phineas turned his attention back to the television. It was an episode on the nature of the wild platypus. The father platypus left the mother platypus with five eggs to go enjoy another female, and yet, this was how it was supposed to work. A tear came to his eye, gladly thinking that Perry was not like normal platypuses. Phineas couldn't believe that wild platypuses were such players.

The segment ended and the commercial break began. Usually, Phineas tuned out the commercials; with super powers and a super wife, he didn't need to use the crazy gadgets he saw on television. That, and his Master, Empress Eclipse, gave him whatever he asked for in return for information. It was tough, though.

Eclipse always asked him for personal information on Perry. Phineas knew that she wanted to kill Perry; it was no secret that she hated him almost as much as she hated her twin sister, the leader of his wife's alliance. He'd vowed to never give away anything on Perry. Perry was too much like a brother to Phineas for him to give him up.

Suddenly, one commercial caught his fancy. It was an advertisement for a fancy resort in Hawaii that he'd visited when he was eleven. He wanted to go there again; this time with Isabella and his kids. Even Perry and his family could go if they wanted. Maybe he'd invite Candace and Ferb. The idea was super inviting. When Perry ran by again, Phineas grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him closer.

"You," Phineas said.

"Phineas! I have to catch the muffin!" Perry exclaimed.

"That was almost the weirdest thing you've ever said to me," Phineas shook his head in disbelief. "But that's not my point."

"All on film!" Doof pumped his fist. "Yeah, baby, I can't wait to show Mom!"

Both Phineas and Perry gave Doof a confused and slightly creeped out look. Doof raised his eyebrows, then left, sensing the confusion in the air. Shaking his head again, Phineas turned his attention back to Perry.

"What do you say to a trip to Hawaii this spring break?" Phineas offered.

"All of us?" Perry's eyes got wide.

"Yeah, all of us!" Phineas encouraged. "Look, it'll be a good experience for your kids, they never get to go on a vacation because there's so many of them."

"Well, that is true," Perry shrugged. "But how do you get all of us to Hawaii?"

"That's easy," Phineas laughed. "Hire a couple of private jets."

"You're joking," Perry chuckled. "I thought you were serious for a moment. I was about to say you'd really flipped this time."

"No, I'm serious," Phineas nodded. "Why would I joke about this?"

"Um…" Perry put a finger to the tip of his bill and furrowed his brow. "Because…you're…you are worried that your pants will go missing again?"

"Perry…" Phineas sighed.

"See, I have proof this time," Perry grinned. He grabbed Phineas' jeans and ripped them off quickly. "Ta-da…no pants…"

"What the heck, Perry?!" Phineas grabbed his pants back.

"Sorry," Perry shrugged. "I just don't know how you plan to accomplish this."

"Look, don't question it, just answer the question," Phineas objected. "Do you want to take your family on vacation this spring break or not?"

"In that case, sure I'd love to," Perry folded his arms sarcastically. "Once you tell me how we're going to get a couple of private jets."

"I…won a contest," Phineas lied.

"You did? You're joking," Perry eyed him curiously.

"No…no I did…really," Phineas grinned, trying to hide his fib.

"What contest?" Perry squinted.

"Um…you may or may not of heard of it…" Phineas scratched the back of his head. "In fact I'm pretty sure you haven't…"

"Tell me anyways," Perry huffed. "I have my ways of knowing if you're lying or not."

"It's the…Annual Danville Zucchini-Eating Contest," Phineas threw out.

"Zucchini?" Perry frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Phineas nodded briskly. "Never been more positive in my entire life. If I wasn't this positive, I'd question if I was lying just like you are. But I am this positive. I'm the most positive person that's positive-"

"Don't hurt yourself," Perry blinked.

"So, you trust me?" Phineas said, hoping to goodness he had the platypus fooled.

"Yeah, I suppose," Perry raised his eyebrows, clearly unconvinced. "Now, I suppose I'll go let Xhirx and the kids that are home know. The rest can wait until they get home from school in a week or so."

"That's great!" Phineas smiled.

"Sure," Perry hopped down off of the couch. He walked away from Phineas, looking back at him a few times to make sure he'd heard everything correctly. Phineas had a bad feeling at Perry wasn't buying it at all. It wasn't unusual for Perry to suspect foul play; after all, the platypus was a highly-respected secret agent.

Shaking his head, Phineas turned his head back to the television and continued to watch the commentary on the platypuses. The little eggs began to break open, and the newly hatched platypuses were chattering away. It suddenly dawned on Phineas that Xhirxhti hadn't acquired that attribute of platypuses when she'd been cursed to live as one indefinitely. Shaking away that thought, another replaced it almost instantly.

Phineas hated zucchini. He'd never liked it. Surely Perry knew that. So, if Perry knew that, then why did he pretend to agree that Phineas was right? True, Perry tended to make little to no sense in what he did, but it was rare to see him fake an agreement, much less one he could easily prove to be false. Unless Perry wasn't faking. It occurred to Phineas that Perry might not actually know that he hated zucchini.

He reached over for the television remote and hit the power button. The television made a strange bleeping noise, then the screen faded to black. With a sigh, Phineas pulled himself off of the couch and made for Perry's room. There was only one solution to this issue; he had to eavesdrop.

Making his way through the house, Phineas tried his best to look as if he wasn't up to anything. Perry's room was upstairs, on the left, all the way at the back of the hall. Phineas grabbed ahold of the railing and slid his hand along it as he made his way up the carpeted stairs. He laughed, remembering a time that Perry had fallen down them. It wasn't that funny- Perry broke his ankle- but the memory was.

Getting down low, Phineas pressed his ear up against the cold, wooden door that blocked off Perry's room from the hall. What he heard was absolutely disturbing. Very disturbing.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	6. Heartache and Romance

**Killua's favorite chapter. It's also EXTREMELY important. Well...to me it is. -AJ**

* * *

Perry

When Perry opened the door to leave his room, he certainly hadn't expected to see Phineas staring at him with a mortified expression on his face. He couldn't believe that his own brother would spy on him. Perry just hoped that Phineas hadn't realized that Perry was talking to himself- that would only make matters worse. Right now, he needed to be alone. Completely alone.

Perry stormed down the hallway and made for the door. Phineas stumbled down the steps behind him, trying to apologize, but Perry wouldn't hear it. He flung open the front door forcefully, then turned and slammed it into Phineas' face angrily. Pivoting on his heels, Perry faced the road and walked off. The best way to ensure solitude was to force oneself into solitude; Phineas had to know he wasn't the boss of Perry.

He adjusted his fedora on his head and tried to calm himself down. The anger wasn't really based in Phineas' eavesdropping. It was on the discovery that Perry had made just ten minutes prior to his outburst. And, to be honest, this information wasn't good. In fact, Perry was seriously considering turning himself into Monogram for committing a heinous crime.

The moment was sort of like an epiphany- the realization had hit Perry so hard in the head he'd nearly lost consciousness. He was Semi. Semi was him. When he looked in the mirror and saw Semi, he was seeing himself as Semi. But if he was Semi, then why did Semi want him dead?

Did Semi simply not know that Perry was him? It was a profound thought, for sure, but he couldn't know as himself then not know as Semi, could he? And if Semi didn't know, how could he tell him? Was it possible to exchange information telepathically, or were they two people sharing the same body? Perry wasn't sure how it worked.

Or how it had happened, either. When had Semi entered his body in the first place? The thought made him shudder. It seemed…intrusive. How could two persons share the same body in the first place? It seemed so unnatural. Scientifically, it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Well, if Perry was sane, that is.

An easy to prove explanation would be that Perry suffered from Multiple Personalities Disorder. However, admitting to this would put Perry in an insane asylum for life. He didn't want to be known as, 'Perry the nutty-pus' by his fellow agents. Agent R, or as he knew him, Ricky, had already come up with enough annoying names to call Perry behind his back. _That raccoon is such a hater…_

Folding his arms around himself, Perry continued to walk down the street, not caring to look where he was going. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the two-faced jerk? That wasn't how he'd ever imagined himself being. He wanted to be the trustworthy father figure, not the guy that had no clue he as a mass murderer.

"Mass murderer…" Perry whispered into the wind. The words rang in his ears like a gong. He was a killer. So many innocent people had died at the barrel of his guns. So much pure, innocent blood was on his hands. The blood of his wife's proclaimed alliance. The people who trusted them with their lives.

He looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. _Dark like my own heart,_ Perry thought to himself. _I don't deserve to be who I am on this side of things. How can I ever trust myself again? I could kill someone in my family, or much worse; myself. _

Perry dropped to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk and broke down. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, flattening his fur in streaks. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he sobbed. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make the thoughts go away. The light flickered on above his head, making his wet fur glisten in the night.

"P-Perry?"

Opening his eyes, Perry turned around quickly. His wet, red eyes locked into Phineas' curious eyes and they both stared for a brief moment. Phineas blinked and took a step forward, but Perry turned back around, hiding his face from Phineas so that it was out of the light.

"What do you want?" Perry sniffled.

"I just want to know what's wrong," Phineas sighed. "You seemed awfully mad when you left the house this evening, so I thought I'd catch up with you and see what was bothering you so. Wanna tell me?"

"No," Perry said, with a sour attitude. "I don't want to tell anyone."

"Not even Xhirxhti?" Phineas encouraged.

"No," Perry repeated.

"Come on, buddy," Phineas frowned. "I can't help you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong. So, tell me, please?"

"I said no, Phineas," Perry choked on the words.

"Would it kill you to just tell me?" Phineas asked. "Just this once?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll leave you be, then."

With that, Phineas sped off. Perry looked behind himself and saw a dust trail leading off into the distance. He wished that telling Phineas would have been his choice, but how could he hurt his metaphorical brother in that way? It would hurt Perry too much.

Pulling himself back to his feet, Perry continued walking in the opposite direction of his house. He needed to cool himself down before facing everyone else. And what better place to do that than the lake just outside of Danville? Perry wiped off his tears and headed in its direction, hoping it would be vacant of the humans.

By the time he got there, it was well into the night. Stars shone above like fireflies, and the fireflies flitted along happily, putting a slight smile on Perry's face. Frogs chirped cheerfully in their hiding places and owls hooted mournfully. The water on the lake was so still, Perry could see his reflection almost perfectly in its waters.

Perry put one foot into the water and stirred the waters up, testing the temperature before he decided if he would go for a swim or not. It was cool, but not too cold. He walked out into the water until just his shoulders and head were visible above the water. By then, he wasn't really standing anymore. It was more like treading. Yes, the temperature was perfect.

Taking a deep breath, Perry submersed himself fully into the water pulling the water away from in front of him with his hands. The deeper he went, the more relaxed he felt. Water sliced along his body smoothly, comforting him in the way only water could. He ran one hand along a leaf of water plant that was floating next to him. Deciding that it was too slimy for his taste, Perry ambled along the bottom, looking for a suitable plant to pet. It was a silly sport, but it took his mind off of other things.

After being under for well over two minutes, Perry decided to return to the surface for some air. He pushed himself upwards, using mostly his tail, feeling the rush of the water billow around him gracefully. Suddenly, his hands breached the surface, and he burst out of the water, gasping for air and flinging droplets everywhere. The oxygen filled up his lungs, and he started to dive back down.

"Perry!"

He spun himself around to see Xhirxhti sitting on the edge of the water. She was looking at him with a sad expression on her face that told him she desperately wanted his attention. He swam over to her and propped his elbows up on the shore.

"Hey," he said, his breathing still a little faster than normal.

"What's bugging you, baby?" she asked, stroking a finger down his arm.

"Nothing," Perry lied. "I just came out here to…vent my energy, that's all."

"Sure," Xhirxhti sighed. "I'd join you, but…"

"But what?" Perry lifted one eyebrow.

"I…it's silly, really…I can't…can't swim," Xhirxhti blushed.

"It's really easy," Perry grabbed both of her hands and tugged on her arms. "I'll show you. Just follow me."

"Perry…" Xhirxhti tried to resist, but it was no use. Perry pulled her into the water and wrapped his arms around her. She flailed around for a moment before she realized that he had a hold on her. "This…this is not a good idea, Perry…"

"Relax, I'm a professional," Perry smiled. "And I have you, see? You're not sinking."

"I know, but…" Xhirxhti trailed off. "What…what are you doing?"

"I'm pulling you into deeper water," Perry said calmly. He propelled them along into the middle of the lake with his tail, still holding a tight grip on Xhirxhti. "Don't panic, I got you. I'm not gonna let you go until you're comfortable."

Xhirxhti dug her fingers into his arms and closed her eyes tightly. Perry smiled, gently paddling them around in a circle. After a few minutes, she began to relax. Her eyes reopened and she watched as Perry moved them around in the water.

"It does seem pretty simple," Xhirxhti commented.

"You want to try?" Perry smiled at her.

"I…I can try, yes," Xhirxhti said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Trust me," Perry laughed. He let her loose at his arms' length and encouraged her to kick her feet. She did so, nervously giggling the whole time. Slowly, Perry loosened his grip on her and soon she was swimming by herself.

"Wow, is it this easy without you holding on?" Xhirxhti asked Perry, who simply raised both of his hands out of the water and dived back under, leaving a dumbfounded expression on her face.

He watched her closely from under the water, making sure he could keep her from drowning if she panicked. However, she seemed to have lost all fear of the water and promptly ducked underwater to find him as well. He swam up next to her and smiled. She seemed quite perplexed at his love for water.

Perry zipped along under the water happily, glad to be back in his natural place. Water made him feel as light as air, yet, at the same time, a powerful machine propelling its way through a strong substance. Everything seemed to go in slow motion under water, but Perry could have cared less. It was moments like this that he wished would continue on into eternity.

Waving at Xhirxhti, Perry corkscrewed around her, causing a tornado of water to twirl around her. He swam back over to her and hovered just above her upside-down. Perry stopped when his bill was just inches away from hers.

Looking at her melted all of Perry's problems away. The way her fur waved as water flowed through it made Perry want to run his fingers through it. He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

It was one of those moments that the phrase 'whenever they come up for air' could be taken quite literally. But, to make matters even more awkward, Xhirxhti had pulled herself on top of Perry. Of course, Perry didn't mind. He enjoyed that type of attention. When they finally did come up for air, literally, they were still attached to each other, hugging and kissing as if they had nothing else in the world to consider.

"Do you have any clue what time it is?" Xhirxhti murmured.

"Not a clue," Perry whispered back.

"Maybe we should get back to the house," Xhirxhti sighed.

"Yeah," Perry pulled away from her gently. "But what do we tell Phineas we were doing out here so late?"

"Um…nothing intimate?" Xhirxhti suggested, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	7. And So It Begins

**Matthew and Jamie's romance was born on Facebook. Crazy, huh? -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

She was curled up in her blankets, snoring gently next to Matthew. Jamie was usually a peaceful sleeper. Her eyes flitted open and she saw Matthew sleeping on his face. Laughing to herself, she stretched her arms out and lay there in bed awhile, thinking quietly for a moment about the day ahead of her.

As she took a deep breath and sat up, a wave of nausea hit her. She pulled herself out of bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom, throwing open the toilet lid before she spewed on the floor. It was only moments later that Matthew opened the bathroom door himself and noticed she was emptying her stomach.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"No," Jamie shook her head. She leaned over and vomited again, cringing as the sour bile taste filled her mouth. "And I didn't even eat that much last night…"

"Hmm," Matthew hummed. "Maybe…maybe you're pregnant."

"You think so?" Jamie turned her head to him curiously. "I mean, I don't want to get my hopes up, but…"

Jamie placed a hand on her stomach, wondering if he could be right. Doubt filled her mind. She got nauseous fairly easily. There'd been so many times she'd been sick, but definitely not pregnant.

"We could ask your mom," Matthew suggested.

"What about Dad?" Jamie frowned. "You know how he feels about this…"

"And?" Matthew shrugged. "This isn't about him. This is about you. Besides, he wasn't even in the house last night. He's probably snoring and dreaming about cheese."

"True," Jamie nodded.

"So, shall we?" Matthew stood up and offered her his hand.

"Okay," Jamie shook her head, laughing. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Her knees wobbled a bit. Matthew grabbed her from under the arms and helped her stand. "I think I might need some food in my system…"

"You think?" Matthew laughed. "I'll help you get downstairs, okay?"

"Thanks," Jamie smiled weakly at him. He slowly pulled her along, making certain that she didn't trip across a threshold or down the stairs. The nausea came back once they got to the kitchen, so Matthew had to quickly get her to the trash can before she made a mess.

"Aw, is my baby girl okay?" Xhirxhti said, entering the kitchen with surprising silence. She had a way of knowing when and where she was needed that Jamie still couldn't figure out, even after living with her for eight years.

"No, she's got unexplainable nausea," Matthew rubbed her back gently, still holding her up. "Poor girl, right?"

"Aw, baby girl, Mama's right here," Xhirxhti patted her back. "Is there anything I can get you two for breakfast? Or anything at all?"

"Could you tell me what's wrong with me?" Jamie moaned, clutching her stomach.

"I'm sure I could, but it's probably just a stomach bug," Xhirxhti shrugged.

"Please, Mom?" Jamie frowned.

"Alright," Xhirxhti sighed. She placed one hand on Jamie's belly and murmured something inaudible to herself. Jamie supposed she was using magic. How else could she know exactly what was going on inside of Jamie's body? The question made Jamie give an involuntary shiver.

"Are you okay?" Matthew shook Jamie lightly.

"Y-yeah," Jamie stuttered, shaking off the thought. "I'm fine."

"Jamie, sweetie, you're fine," Xhirxhti laughed. "It's just the baby making you feel bad."

Xhirxhti did a double take when she realized what she'd said. She gave Matthew a conflicted mother's look then frowned at Jamie. Doing a double take herself, Jamie threw back the trash can and fell backwards.

"You're pregnant…" Xhirxhti whispered.

"I'm…pregnant…" Jamie repeated, stifling a laugh. She ran a hand down her belly, laughing to herself. Matthew picked her up from behind and wrapped his arms around her in an enormous hug. He cupped her belly in his hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Told you we'd have one," he whispered softly.

"Yes, yes you did," Jamie smiled, kissing him back.

Perry walked in and grabbed an apple off of the counter. He glanced over at the two. A look of confusion crossed his face, but he soon brushed it off and gave Xhirxhti a hug. Taking a bite of his apple, he turned to Matthew and poked his shoulder.

"Good morning, Mr. Flynn," Matthew chuckled. "Have a nice rest?"

"Rest?" Perry winked at him. "You know I can't rest with a hot sheila in my bed."

"Did you really just use the word sheila?" Matthew shook his head. "Your brothers Sam and Darren are really getting to you."

"Yeah," Perry shrugged. "So, what's all of the kissing and hugging about? Did I miss something, here, or are you just flirtatious today?"

Jamie, Matthew, and Xhirxhti all cast nervous glances amongst one another. In her head, Jamie wanted nothing more than to rub her pregnancy in her dad's face. Still, she didn't want to upset him. It was a conflicting decision to make. Eventually she chose to just tell him- he had a right to know, after all.

"Oh, nothing overly important," Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Just found out I'm pregnant, that's all."

The moment Perry dropped his apple on the floor, Jamie knew she'd made the wrong move. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looked her in the eyes, then pulled her into a hug and held on to her as tightly as he could. She sighed and just let him hug her. It was probably better to let him just soak in the information.

"Jamie…" Perry pulled her away gently and looked her in the eyes. "Didn't we have this… this conversation yesterday? You said…and I said…I know you…"

"Shh," Jamie put her finger up to Perry's bill. "There's nothing you can do."

"Nothing?" Perry's voice cracked.

"Nothing," Jamie shook her head. "And even if you could, there's nothing you should do. Remember? This is what I want, Dad. Please, just trust me this time."

"I'm sorry, I'm so…" Perry blanked out for a moment then broke down crying. "I'm so unstable!"

"It's okay, Daddy, it's okay," Jamie sighed, patting his back gently.

"I don't mean to break up this lovely moment," Matthew interrupted. "But Jamie needs some food in her system. She was a little sick this morning…"

"A little?" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah," Matthew pulled her away from Perry gently and hugged her. "What would you like to eat?"

"Something with apples in it sounds great," Jamie sighed.

"You and apples," Perry rolled his eyes. "They're like a major craver for you, aren't they? It's like you can't live without apples."

"So?" Jamie shrugged. "It's better than you and those Twinkies. You can't seem to live without those. Can you?"

"Do not diss the Twinkie!" Perry said defensively. "It is a magical exception to that rule. Besides, I'm male- I don't crave."

"Sure," Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he more than craves," Matthew sniggered. "He feels that they're necessary to life. If Twinkies didn't exist, well, Mr. Flynn might not live on in peace."

"Or at all," Xhirxhti muttered.

"Let's just get our apples and head upstairs, shall we?" Matthew shook his head, still laughing. He grabbed a couple of apples and grabbed Jamie's hand.

"Yeah, let's leave the lovebirds here before we see Dad lose himself," Jamie warned. "And I mean it when I say that's not something you want to see."

"Oh, I believe you," Matthew shuddered.

"You get used to it after a while," Jamie frowned.

"That's disturbing, Jamie," Matthew grimaced. "If I wanted to know that, I really would have asked."

"Sorry," Jamie giggled, taking an apple from his hand. She took a bite out of it and savored the flavor that was filling her mouth. The juice from the apple spread over her tongue and the familiar texture of apple flesh brought a refreshing sense of appreciation to her. It made her forget, sometimes, that she was truly a blood-thirsty creature inside. The thought gave Jamie another involuntary shudder.

"You okay?" Matthew looked at her, worryingly. "You keep shivering. Are you cold?"

"It's nothing," Jamie shook her head.

"If you're sure," Matthew mumbled. He opened the door to their bedroom and let her in. Jamie went and sat on their bed, making sure not to wake up the twins as she settled herself. She stroked their heads gently as they slept, smiling at them.

"I wonder how we'll explain this to them," Jamie laughed.

"Eh, we'll get to that when it's obvious," Matthew said, rubbing her belly. "For now they can just relax and not deal with that confusion."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jamie laughed, gnawing away at her apple. Matthew watched her closely as she ate away until there was nothing but a stem and a few seeds left of it. She had a very particular way of eating that made her seem on edge. It was rather that Jamie simply could not see any food wasted for the life of her. To her, leaving the core was like wasting a lot of precious money.

"Hungry much?" Matthew smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Jamie nodded. "But I don't like leaving any of it. Seems wasteful."

"Well, that was what you were just thinking," Matthew pointed out.

"Right," Jamie rolled her eyes. "Telepathy."

"Sorry…" Matthew apologized. "I don't always mean to intrude."

"I know you don't," Jamie sighed.

"You do?" Matthew asked, unsure if she really meant that.

"Of course I do," Jamie half-smiled. "You try your hardest not to interfere with my personal thoughts, and it's a lot for you to have to accomplish. Just like I have to fight wanting to drink Dad's blood."

"You want to eat your dad?" Matthew sat back a little, appalled.

"Trust me," Jamie laughed nervously. "His blood is so appealing sometimes it drives me mad knowing I don't want to hurt him."

"Have you…you've bit him before, haven't you?" Matthew looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah…" Jamie sighed.

"It's really that hard?" Matthew half-closed his eyes, as if to hide his disgust with the idea.

"Harder than you could know," Jamie huffed. "To me, blood is addictive. I can't really explain why, it's probably just natural Lesser Vampri instincts kicking in, but it's like I need it."

"Have you ever wanted to drink mine?" Matthew bit the bottom of his bill.

"Y-yes…"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Eclipse's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	8. Implementing

**Now...the use of 'Timeshift' in this chapter will be important later on. But I'm not reavealing why. Evil laugh -AJ**

* * *

Eclipse

Papers were scattered all across the floor, most with a large, red 'X' drawn across them, indicating their uselessness. Eclipse threw aside her latest idea angrily, infuriated that all of her plans had obvious solutions. Why did evil have to be so difficult sometimes? Tau stood off to the side and followed her with his eyes; a stoic expression remained on his face- the man never seemed to emote.

"I'm running out of ideas," Eclipse growled.

"Oh, are you?" Tau blinked.

"Yes," Eclipse glowered at him, her eyes casting icy glares at him. "And I desperately need a way to destroy Omega and Perry Flynn at the same time. It's not as easy as it seems, Tau Khu. Not as easy as you think."

"Is it, now?" Tau smirked.

"Don't mock me, Tau Khu!" Eclipse hissed. "I'm sure you don't want me off of my throne; you'd lose everything."

"That is true, my lady, but I have a solution," Tau raised his eyebrows.

"You have a plan?" Eclipse sat next to him, boring her violet eyes into his.

"Of course I do," Tau smiled. "I was just waiting for you to ask."

"Well then," Eclipse flipped her hair to one side. "Spill the beans, Tau Khu Truc."

"Hilarious, my lady," Tau rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it," Eclipse said through her teeth. "I've been waiting a while to get rid of this Perry Flynn character, don't wear my patience thin!"

"Perhaps you could use someone close to them that hasn't chosen a side," Tau said, smiling again.

"What good would that do?" Eclipse frowned. "His family knows of our feud, that little Kamonyvyae-ontosel tells everyone about it!"

"Don't be rash, my lady, there's a logical way to do this," Tau consoled her. "And they don't even have to be fully conscious."

"How so?" Eclipse narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Use the Spectre," Tau chuckled, his lips turning up to form a wicked grin.

"The Spectre!" Eclipse stood up suddenly. How could she have forgotten the spirits of the dead? Those that were her followers in life would still be loyal in death and possess whoever she wished. This was why Tau Khu Truc was her second-hand man.

"Yes, my lady, the Spectre," Tau nodded. "Is that a plan you can work with?"

"Of course it is!" Eclipse threw her arms out wide. "The possibilities are endless! How could I have forgotten our beloved dead zealots? The Mytax that have passed on might perhaps come back to our realm and aid us once more. After all, they were zealots in life, were they not? Perhaps that flame still burns within them. Besides, Spectre don't do much than watch the annual Timeshift, now do they?"

"No, my lady, they do not," Tau shook his head. "And the Timeshift is not for a while now. It is performed on the summer solstice of Nepoçie, which is not for another eight Earth months. You should have plenty of time to kill them both within that time frame."

"Yes, you are truly a genius, Tau Khu!" Eclipse clasped her hands together.

"Thank you, my lady," Tau bowed slightly. "That means the world coming from you."

"Stop being so humble, Tau Khu," Eclipse laughed. "You have been very helpful to me ever since we created the first Lesser Vampri together."

"But you should remember what Janelle has done to us," Tau kept his eyes away from hers. "She left us for that Eiyu-tachi-ontosel."

"That was not our fault, Tau Khu," Eclipse cooed. "Now who are we possessing?"

"I suggest Sam Affleck," Tau blinked. "His quadruplet brother."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	9. Air Phineas

**This scene was so much fun to write. All I could think of is little kids on a long car trip. -AJ**

* * *

Doof

Doof fidgeted anxiously in his seat, ready for the plane to land so he could promptly find a nice, quiet place to relax on the beach. The thing was, though, they were on a nearly six hour flight to Hawaii and the plane had just taken off. Being on a plane with all of his monotreme relatives for six hours was not going to cut it with Doof- he was going to ignore it even if it meant using Perry as a pillow and falling asleep.

They were riding on private jets; one for the humans, and one for the platypuses. (And there was a guy named Jerry- neither Doof nor Perry knew who the guy was or why he was there, but he was barely noticeable when compared to Perry's kids.) On 'the platypus plane,' as Doof jokingly referred to it in his head, the kids were sitting to the back of the plane while the adults, Jamie, and Matthew sat towards the front.

Xhirxhti was scribbling answers noiselessly onto a Sudoku square. His brothers Darren and Sam were chattering amongst each other in platypus, a language Doof had never mastered. Jamie and Matthew were flirting, as was usual, and quietly discussing baby names. Doof was sitting with Perry, who was already dead asleep and drooling all over the arm rest of his chair. Rolling his eyes, Doof took Perry's hat off of his head and sat it down below him. He was certain that Perry would hate to wake up and find his fedora all wet.

Once the plane leveled itself in the sky, boredom took even more of a toll on its numerous passengers. When Doof glanced back at the cabin full of children, he noticed that most of them were asleep and that those who weren't were eagerly drawing on one another's faces with black and red permanent markers. He was tempted to do the same to Perry, but Xhirxhti had warned him on several occasions that Perry was not only easy to awaken, but he was also very angry when he was woken against his own will. That was the last thing anyone needed on a six hour long flight.

Soon enough, Jerry ran down the plane and offered everyone insignificant packages of peanuts, which proved his necessity on the plane. Doof reluctantly took a pack, deciding that it was the only real food he'd get to eat on a plane and that he wasn't about to go six hours without food. He grabbed a second pack for Perry, just in case he happened to wake up sometime in the near future. Of course, Perry didn't even stir until Doof opened up his pack of peanuts. Still, even then he didn't wake up.

Eventually, Doof found himself slowly nodding off. He wasn't even really tired at all- he just had nothing better to do. There was no television (not even a DVD player), no snacks other than the peanuts, no card games (or enough people awake enough to play them), and there was certainly a lack of conversation. Xhirxhti had long since forgotten her Sudoku and taken to napping. Darren was snuggled up against Sam, who was also nodding off. Jamie was snoring obnoxiously in Matthew's lap. Although Matthew was still awake, he made no indication of wishing to engage in small talk anyways. So Doof let sleep overcome him.

He woke up about an hour and a half later, only to find that Perry was upside-down in his seat and still drooling, but he'd now begun to murmur something about bad haircuts for llamas and fighting to free donuts from the stereotype of making people fat. Shaking his head, Doof turned his attention to the other occupants and regretted it immediately. Darren was using Sam as a pillow, Sam was counting how many peanuts he could balance on Darren's head, and Matthew was using his phone to take a video of it. Jamie was still asleep, but now she was as quiet as a mouse. Xhirxhti was staring at the back of Darren's chair as if it were something very repulsive. Doof didn't think he could take much more of this.

To his right, Perry snorted in his sleep and started moving his legs back and forth in a panicked frenzy. Doof sighed; even if Perry was the most human of all of his siblings, he was still an animal inside. He was dreaming, most certainly, and whatever he was dreaming about it involved constant growling and chasing. To Doof, Perry looked a lot like a sleeping puppy.

As the beginning of the third hour tolled, anxiety began to set in amongst the platypus family. The youngest of Perry's kids that could talk clearly would occasionally pop up near Doof and ask him 'Are we there yet?' to which he'd have to answer 'Uh, no' every time, regardless of the numerous sarcastic thoughts he wanted to throw out at them. Darren and Sam were no better at dealing with the anxiety- they'd begun to recite super annoying cadences and poems that consisted of at least one hundred verses apiece. (A particular favorite of theirs proved to be the most annoying; 'The Song That Never Ends' was stuck in everyone's head for the remainder of the trip.)

The highlight of the trip was towards the end when Perry leapt up and started to awkwardly sleepwalk around the plane, often asking questions like 'Where's my water?' or 'Have you seen Phineas' fuzzy alligator?' and shaking others for no particular reason. He managed to consume a pack of peanuts (as well as someone's napkin) and down whatever Darren was drinking (which may or may not have been lemonade). It was pretty funny for Doof until Perry climbed up into his lap and resumed sleeping deeply.

"I wish he'd get off of me," Doof grumbled. "Does he always sleep like this?"

"Not always," Xhirxhti laughed. "Sometimes he latches onto me and makes sure I can't escape. It's not bad unless the air conditioner's broken."

"What's it like then?" Doof frowned.

"Like sleeping in a furry sauna," Xhirxhti sighed. "He's a clinger. Just ask Phineas. When Perry was smaller, he'd make sure that he was as close to Phineas as possible when he was sleeping. He's just begun to do that to me since we've been mates."

"I wish he wouldn't do it to me," Doof grimaced, pulling Perry off of him and shoving him over to his own chair. "I feel all violated and all."

"Well, I'd wake him up, but he's such a cute sleeper," Xhirxhti smiled.

"Cute, my butt…" Doof rolled his eyes. It was hard for him to imagine Perry as anything besides a 'goody-two-shoes' or a 'frenemy.'

"Perhaps not to you, but to me he is the most amazing creature in the universe," she looked at Perry and sighed. "I gave up everything to be with him. Many wouldn't give up their crown for a platypus."

"You gave up ruling over a country to live with him?!" Doof tried to contain his shock, but to no avail. Xhirxhti simply laughed.

"It seems a foreign concept to you, who has, for many, endless years, wanted to rule over your own Tri-State Area," she nodded. "It is even queer to my own people, believe it or not. But, as my pyrx once told me, Korobu-chisai are people, too."

"Ka-row-boat-what-say?" Doof frowned.

"Korobu-chisai," Xhirxhti corrected. "It's our word for those who don't possess powers or immortality. My people consider them trash, but to me…he's the world."

Doof said nothing as he watched her slowly stroke Perry's fur, humming to herself a tune he was unfamiliar with. (It was a beautiful tune, Doof would later tell Perry, but he couldn't quite understand why it made him want to immediately go and confess all of the evil things he'd ever done and become a better person.) He turned and looked out of the window and watched the sea roll by beneath them, hoping that Xhirxhti would stop wanting to talk with him.

The remainder of the trip was left in an eerie silence. All one could hear was the slow, steady breathing of the tired, bored passengers and the constant rush of moving air flowing down the exterior of the plane's smooth body that was dulled by a sufficient amount of tightly packed insulation. Darkness fell over the world, and some passengers that were reading switched on small area lights above their heads, while others pulled blankets and pillows over their heads to block out the light so they could fall asleep. Doof tucked himself under his own blanket and made himself comfortable. All was well until he felt the plane lurch forward.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	10. SOS Flynn-Fletcher

**Okay, this was supposed to be a super short book, but, this scene changed everything. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

Red lights began to flash. Ferb's voice blared over the intercom, exclaiming to Phineas that pressure in the cabin was lowering and the planes were both quickly losing altitude. Baljeet was running up and down the aisle frantically shrieking and waving his arms. Candace was trying her best to wake Jeremy up, but he seemed to be out cold. Isabella was helping everyone grab a life vest and parachute pack. Phineas grabbed for his cell phone and quickly dialed Perry's number, hoping desperately that he'd pick up.

"Hello, you have reached Perry Flynn- I'm in mortal danger right now, so if you could please leave a message after the-"

"Stop fooling around, Perry!" Phineas hissed into the speaker. "We need to follow the safety guidelines to the 't' and get everyone on your plane in a life vest and a parachute pack, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Perry said, blowing a raspberry into the phone right back at Phineas. "Seriously, you worry too much."

"Look, I'm not being held responsible if your family gets hurt, understand?" Phineas spat back at him.

"Whoa, somebody's grumpy," Perry whistled. "Is it that time of the month for you?"

"Perry!" Phineas grabbed the bridge of his nose frustratedly and pursed his lips to keep from screaming at Perry's utter lack of regard for the situation at hand. "This is serious, the planes are down! Are you even listening to me?!"

"John Jacob Jingle-heimer Schmidt- his name is my name, too," Perry sang.

"You are truly hopeless…" Phineas sighed, pressing the red button on his phone. Shaking his head, Phineas ran and grabbed his own life vest and pulled it on. It was too short for his long torso, but it would have to do, as it was the last one.

"Here's your parachute, Phineas," Isabella pushed it into his chest and locked her brown eyes with his.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm terrified," she whispered. "What if I never see your beautiful eyes again?"

"Don't worry," Phineas smiled. "You will."

"How can you be so sure?" Isabella said, her voice wavering a bit. "How do you know we won't die? What gives you hope?"

"There's always hope. Sometimes we have to accept that there's more to this than we as mortals can handle, and that something higher has our lives in its hands," Phineas pulled her close.

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right," Isabella breathed, touching her nose to his. He pulled her into a long kiss, forgetting that they were in extreme peril for the moment. "There's something I should tell you, if we don't make it."

"What is it?" Phineas cupped her cheek in his hand.

"It's a boy," she smiled, closing her eyes.

"When were you going to tell me?" Phineas laughed, rubbing her belly gently. "I've been waiting for four months to find that out."

"Once we got to Hawaii," she giggled.

"Well, we're still going to make it," Phineas grabbed her by the hand and led her to the open doorway of the fast-falling airplane. "Well, we're the last two. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Isabella squeezed his hand tightly.

"Then let's go," Phineas bent his knees and leapt out of the window. He turned his head to see Isabella holding onto his arm for dear life. Cold wind whipped around their faces, blowing hair behind them wildly. The sky was all gray save for the unnatural blue streaks of lightning occurring every other second. Thunder sounded around them, encasing them in a funnel of loud sound and bone-shattering vibrations.

After falling for several thousand feet, cold rain began to splatter them in the face, biting at their skin angrily, as if to force them away. It was as if they were trapped in a huge tornado that was stuck in a glass ball, never to escape. Phineas could barely hear the distressed voices of his family and friends over the wind's howling.

No longer could he determine up from down. The wind thrashed them around violently, tossing them about with its harsh updrafts, then letting them plummet to their untimely doom by stopping altogether. Rain seemed to come at him from every direction. Bits of ice seemed to be tossed at them as well, slicing open their skin and bruising their bones. At one point, Phineas could have sworn he saw a cow come hurtling at him, but he might have imagined it.

How long the storm lasted was anyone's guess, but all ended up in the sea at some point, desperately clawing at the tumultuous waters, trying to find land or at least a piece of the plane to grab onto. Phineas wrapped his arm around Isabella's waist and began to pull his way through the water, assuming that land was in the direction everyone else was swimming. He could feel her heart racing as well as the carefree kicking from the baby she was carrying. It soothed him, somewhat, to be able to feel that they were both alive, as Isabella seemed to be unconscious.

The cold ocean began to numb Phineas' tired arms and legs as he continued to pull through the waters at a steady pace, closely following Ferb. It took everything to keep his breathing steady. Ferb told him that land was about five miles out from their current position; in his head, Phineas groaned as he continued to paddle his legs. His clothing was weighing him down significantly, so he pulled off his shirt and slipped off his jeans, hoping it would make the swim easier for him.

Salt continuously sprayed him in the face and every time he took a breath he'd get a lovely mouthful of sea water. He secretly began to envy Perry and the other platypuses for being able to swim longer, have a smoother time moving through the water, and being able go underwater to avoid the annoying spray. Of course, Xhirxhti was clinging to Doof's back, telling him she couldn't swim the last mile. Phineas wasn't too jealous of her.

When they finally reached land, Phineas crawled up on the sandy beach a few yards away from the ocean and just remained laying there. His body was shaking with fatigue and, despite the freezing cold of the water and wind, he was pouring sweat. But, he had a job to do as the man, so he stood up slowly and began to count heads.

"Okay, I think all of the humans made it," Ferb said, breathing heavily. "Do you really have to hold your boxers up, Phineas?"

"Yeah, they're so wet that they're about to fall down," Phineas nodded. "Now we just have to count the platypuses."

"Oh, joy," Monty ran up beside them. He'd long since lost his shirt, but he'd attempted to keep his pants on by some miracle. "If I wanted to count platypuses, I could have stayed at the OWCA."

"Well, we need a head count," Ferb said, walking off to slowly count the numerous monotremes. Phineas went left, leaving Monty to take up the ones just arriving on shore. He began to count off the ones he came across, trying to remember all of their names.

The three regrouped eventually, and Phineas was holding up a very frazzled looking Doof. Ferb sat down and began to draw in the sand with his finger, waiting for someone else to give their report first.

"Well, I found thirteen," Monty finally said.

"I found ten," Phineas sighed. "One of which was this bozo and then Xhirxhti, Sam and Darren. So, twenty-three out of thirty-seven."

"Well, I found fifteen," Ferb said quietly. "That's everyone, right?"

"No," Phineas shook his head. "Where's Perry?!"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	11. Lost

**It's obvious what I watched before writing that last chapter. -AJ**

* * *

Perry

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was sand. Lots and lots of sand. Perry went to pull himself up when he realized his body was aching all over and his head was throbbing as if he'd been hit hard. Had he been hit? The last thing he remembered was falling out of a plane…without his parachute. He usually had a parachute on, but this time he'd over thought and forgotten it. Now he was clueless as to where he was and in pain.

Mustering all of his strength, Perry pulled himself up into a sitting position and began to survey himself. He'd most likely fractured his left hip bone, dislocated his left ankle, broken several fingers in his left hand, and cut open his head on the left side. Something told him his left side had stuck his landing. Cuts covered his body from head to toe, and his fur was matted with salt and blood. The copper taste in his mouth told him he'd either lost a tooth or cut the inside of his cheek. Altogether, he was just happy to be alive.

Next, he made a thorough assessment of his surroundings. He was on a beach somewhere, with a tropical forest to his back. The sky was peach colored and cloudless, a slight breeze was blowing, and the waves were beating gently on the surf. Air flowed softly around him, drying out his fur and ruffling it a little and filling his lungs with fresh, salty sea breeze.

It was a peaceful scene, altogether, and Perry forgot for a moment that he was lost and needed to find a way out. He didn't want to leave. The world was perfect. Flopping back over into the sand with his bill turned skyward, he smiled and took in a deep breath. Ignoring pain was fairly easy for him; pain was, after all, a regular occurrence with him. Perhaps he was here for the simple fact of relaxation. Maybe it was just another crazy dream, and he'd wake up any time now and be experiencing another excruciating migraine. Either way, Perry didn't wish for it to end. He felt as if he'd found paradise.

The sun began to peek over the clouds and warmth spread through Perry's body, eliminating whatever dampness may have been left in his fur. His joints began to loosen up, and he chattered happily at the comfort. He sat there, bathing in the sun until about noon, at which point he'd decided he wasn't dreaming and might be truly lost. Sitting up, he searched the ocean for a sign of life; a boat, a raft- something. There had to be some proof of how he'd gotten there. It wasn't like he'd just come out of nowhere.

Pulling himself to his feet, Perry set out along the beach to find some clue as to his appearance there. His memory wasn't serving him well enough at the moment, so he needed something obvious and recognizable to jog it. He vaguely remembered a plane. Was he on it, or was he in his rocket car? Where had he been heading? Who had been with him? Where was he now, at this very moment, and where had he fallen? So many questions, so little memory.

Perry walked along the edge of the high tide, keeping the ocean to his right and the forest to his left. He clasped his hands behind his back, trying to ignore the pain in his left side as he walked along. As the sand crunched beneath his feet, Perry wondered if he was going the right direction. His doubts cleared when he saw the remains of a jet wing lying halfway out of the water, still smoldering.

He ran over to it hurriedly, hopping gingerly on his right foot to relieve the pressure on his left ankle. Squinting, he read the name of the plane that was labeled in big, red letters: The Pyro. Perry took a step back and bit the lower part of his bill.

"Phineas…" he breathed.

Dropping to his knees, Perry suddenly filled up with remorse as he now remembered what had happened. He'd woken up on the plane after a long nap on their way to Hawaii just to find that the plane they were in was plummeting towards the sea. Both planes were going down, and Perry had blacked out after jumping out of the window. His family should be somewhere near him, right?

"Phineas!" Perry screamed. "Xhirxhti! Jamie! Dillon! Ferb! Even Doof? You guys out there? Anyone?!"

Leaping back up, Perry forgot about his injuries and began frantically spinning in circles, making sure that he wasn't missing any section of the beach. His heart was racing in his chest, sweat was pouring down his brow, and worry filled up in his chest. He had to bite his own fingers to keep from screaming. Where was his family at? How did they get separated? Were they even still alive? Perry ran closer to the wreckage and began to search for them where he could still reach. He continued to pull bits and pieces of the wreckage apart until the fur on his fingers had burnt off from the dying flames and everywhere else he was singed.

Finding that it was hopeless to keep rummaging through the wreckage, Perry took a few steps back and tried to clear his mind. He pulled off his hat and began to pull out various tools and electronics, only to find that each one was either useless to him or didn't pick up any internet signals, which meant he was completely stranded and he had no way of finding his family via cellular device. Panic began to replace Perry's sense of control. Years of training and serious professionalism melted in that one second, turning him into a mess of confusion and heartbroken chaos.

Perry covered his face with his hands and let out a wail of deep hurt he couldn't describe, even if he'd wanted to. He wouldn't accept that his family had died in the crash. They just had to be alive, even if they were hundreds of miles away and still living it was still enough. Tears were streaming out of his eyes, running down the tip of his bill, and splashing into nothingness on the sugary sand below him. Being in paradise was a cold, lonely prison without his family there by his side. Nothing could change that.

He let go of his hat and stared off into the horizon, wishing with all of his heart that he could know what had happened to his loved ones. Guilt swelled up in his chest; it had to be all of his fault. Eclipse must have found him and tried to kill him, and he'd brought all of his family right into her trap. If they were dead, their blood was on his hands. He could never forgive himself- not in a thousand years. The realization only brought more tears to his eyes. Emotions Perry tried so hard to hide from everyone began to flow out of him like a river, washing away his tough guy image and every ounce of self-confidence he possessed.

Wiping off his eyes, Perry told himself he couldn't stay there forever. His life must go on, and even if everyone he knew and loved was dead there had to be some purpose for him living. He bent over and picked up his hat. Shaking all of the sand and seaweed off of it, he placed it back on his head again and twisted it so that the brim was flat over his eyes. Perry started off in the direction he'd been going, glancing one more time at the smoldering plane wreckage in hopes of seeing a last minute glimpse of a survivor he'd missed. To his dismay, he saw no one.

The beach went on for miles, and as Perry padded slowly along the sandy shore the sun sank lower and lower in the sky until it was covered up by the now black sea. A full moon hung in the sky, surrounded by thousands of stars. It left a whitish glow on Perry's face as he walked alone in the night. Crickets and other insects began to play their music softly in the deep jungle, surrounding Perry with the somewhat familiar sound of the dark.

Supposing he should make camp for the night, Perry went into the edge of the forest in search of wood scraps and large leaves so that he could make a lean-to and a fire. The lean-to was easy enough with Perry being only two feet, two inches tall. Fire was more of a challenge, though. It wasn't that there wasn't enough wood- in fact, Perry had an abundance of wood. Perry just couldn't use any of the matches he had (they were all sopping wet still) and his lighter was full of water and wouldn't ignite. He had to resort back to rubbing the sticks together, which was difficult considering it had rained yesterday, but he still managed to get a nice flame going.

Food wasn't too hard to find. Anything like fruit or nuts was out of the question, since Perry wasn't up for climbing trees. However, there was a stream nearby that was deep enough to swim in, so he reluctantly leapt in and rooted around for something to eat in the mud. Being domesticated, it wasn't his first choice, but survival instincts had taken over and he liked eating water-dwelling bugs anyways. Once he was content with the amount he'd eaten, he resurfaced and walked over to his camp and curled up under the lean-to with the fire to his back.

He listened to the silent crackling of the fire and closed his eyes tightly. It was a sound he'd never tire of. Fire reminded him of Phineas. One time Phineas had told him, when they were much, much younger, before Phineas had discovered his power to manipulate fire, that he sometimes thought he could hear fire talking to him. Perry had always wondered if that was true. Could fire really talk? He smiled at the question. Phineas would know.

Perry wrapped his tail tightly around himself and cocked his head onto his arms like a pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to think nice thoughts as he drifted off. After a long day of wandering, it wasn't hard for him to find sleep.

_He was in the same place that he'd started out the morning in. Perry was staring out into the distance, waving at some unknown person or thing. _

_ "I'm over here! Come get me, please!" _

_ He sat back down in the sand sadly, sighing into the sinking sun. There was no hope. He was going to be stranded forever. No one wanted to rescue him. This would be his home from now on. Nothing could change that. _

_ "They aren't coming for you, Perry Flynn."_

_ "Shut up, Semi."_

_ "You wissh for me to go?"_

_ "Of course I do. You disturb me, and that's saying something."_

_ "How sso?" _

_ "Do you really want to know?"_

_ "Yess."_

_ "Well, I'm not telling you." _

_ "Then why did you offer?" _

_ "That was sarcasm, learn how people talk, Semi." _

_ "If you will let me desstroy you, then I'll learn how to talk, Perry Flynn. Iss that a fair exchange?" _

_ "No."_

_ "You are very stubborn."_

_ "Get used to it."_

_ "For once could you jusst ssee what I mean, Perry Flynn? We are very much alike, you and I. Very much sso."_

_ "Yes, I know this. But there's something I know that you don't."_

_ "How to kill you?"_

_ "No! That's not even close."_

_ "Darn."_

_ "Don't you 'darn' me, Semi. In fact, I'll tell you."_

_ "Will you, now?"_

_ "Yes, I will. You and I, we're the-"_

Grabbing the sides of his head, Perry sat up to find himself screaming. His head screamed in pain, throbbing and pulsing as if someone had given him repeated blows to his head. He bit down on his own tongue to keep from screaming like a girl. Perry curled up into a tight ball and shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to cry again. It was a pain that he was never going to get used to. Usually, Xhirxhti was there to give him a natural Kyea pain-killer, but he didn't even know if she was still alive. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	12. Daddy's Girl

**I have noticed how much longer my chapters have gotten since writing 'Legacy.' Well, no problemo there, eh? -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

When Jamie opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a bed. If her memory served, they had last been falling from an airplane. Had that all been a dream? She sat up and came bill to bill with Matthew, who let out a sigh of relief.

"You're awake, thank goodness," he breathed.

"Yeah?" Jamie frowned. "Why wouldn't I? It's morning…right?"

"Well, you've been out for about two days," Matthew cupped her cheek in his hand. "For a moment, we'd thought we'd lost you, too."

"What?!" Jamie's eyes got wide. "Who did we lose? You mean, like, dead, lose?"

"Jamie, calm down, we don't know if he's dead, we just can't find him anywhere," Matthew shrugged.

"Who?" Jamie panicked. "Uncle Phineas? Uncle Ferb? Dillon? Please tell me it was Dillon, I can live without Dillon…"

"No, it wasn't Dillon, Jamie," Matthew sighed. "We can't find…your dad…"

"What?!" she cried. "Where's Daddy?!"

"Jamie, try to calm down," Matthew coaxed her, holding her by the shoulders. "Your blood pressure is spiking…"

"Blood pressure…?" Jamie lifted an eyebrow. "What does that matter?"

"Her hormones are just a little crazy," a voice to her left said. "She'll be having mood swings like crazy."

"Yeah," Matthew placed a hand on her stomach. "Jamie, just relax."

"I'm so lost…" Jamie shook her head.

"I just don't want you to have another miscarriage," Matthew rubbed her belly. "You were so happy when you found out, I'd hate for us to lose him or her."

"Oh…" Jamie blinked. How did she forget that?

"She might have taken a really hard blow to her head as well," Benjimi walked into her field of vision and smiled at her. Jamie remembered him as being one of the people her dad had gone to school with. He was slightly taller than her dad, by a foot or so, and had a striking resemblance to a popular Pokémon character, Pikachu. The mild differences were that his tail was straighter and he lacked the red circles on his cheeks.

"Hi, Mister Yu," Jamie blushed.

"Ah, don't be so formal!" he waved a paw at her. "Call me P.C., like your dad does."

"What the heck does that mean?" Matthew gave him a sideways look. "Your name is Benjimi Yu, not Penjimi Cu."

"Eh, it's a running joke," Benjimi shrugged. "Perry gets it. How you feeling, kiddo?"

"I feel…fine I guess," Jamie looked herself over. "I look like a train wreck, though. Does anyone have a hairbrush?"

"Hey," Matthew put his hand under her bill and turned her face to look at his. "Don't call something so beautiful a train wreck."

"Thanks," Jamie blushed. "I just want to know what I missed…"

"Well, you remember being on the plane on your way to Hawaii, right?" Benjimi asked, making sure Jamie knew at least something.

"Yes," Jamie nodded. "Go on."

"Okay, good," Benjimi sighed with relief. "When the planes were about thirty minutes from landing, Eclipse's Mytax attacks from out of nowhere, causing the planes to wreck. Everyone had to parachute out and swim to shore. I was there fighting them off, thus the lighting everyone saw. Once everyone came ashore this tiny, uncharted island, they did a head count and found that Perry was missing."

"Okay, so I know this much," Jamie agreed. "But if this island is uncharted, like you say it is, then how come I'm in a bedroom of sorts in a nice, comfortable bed?"

"That is an excellent question," Benjimi smiled. "You are currently in the capital of Gonarede, the Eiyu-tachi nation. It is the only city in Gonarede to actually be touching the Earth's surface- the rest of it is up where Invinci is and stuff. Welcome to Ostrov Geroyev!"

"Wow," Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Is my mom at least safe?"

"Yeah, Xhirxhti is fine," Benjimi pointed over his shoulder. "She's probably still out on the beach with Phineas, Ferb, Monty, and Jeremy."

"I've got to see her!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping to her feet quickly. In an instant, she felt light headed and staggered around a bit.

"Whoa, there," Matthew grabbed her arm to steady her. "You're going to need me to come with you. You don't know your way around, you're not feeling well from the crash, and the last thing we want is you passed out in the middle of the city."

"Fine," Jamie sighed. "But please, let's hurry!"

"Okay," Matthew smiled. He grabbed onto her arm and led her out of the room and down six floors to the lobby. They walked out of the hotel and Jamie's mouth fell open. She was in paradise.

The island of Ostrov Geroyev was breathtaking. Lush greenery surrounded many large buildings, and all of the plants were exotic and large. Hibiscuses, palms, and even the famed anirav plant from Nepoçie blossomed and flourished here. Matthew bent over and picked a bright pink hibiscus flower and placed it in Jamie's fur.

Together, they walked down to the shore, hand in hand. The sun was peeking just above the horizon, and the ocean breeze drifted across Jamie's face. She spotted her mom a ways off and ran off to greet her. With a sigh, Matthew followed behind her, begging her to relax herself.

"Mom!" Jamie waved. Xhirxhti, Phineas, and Monty turned to face Jamie.

"Hey, sweetie," Xhirxhti greeted her. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Have you been caught up on what's happened?"

"It's 'have you caught up,' Mom," Jamie nodded. "And yes, I have. Is anyone looking for him? Anyone at all?"

"We've contacted the police," Phineas frowned. "They're not much help so far, though."

"Phineas!" Xhirxhti hissed. She cupped Jamie's cheek in her hand and sighed. "Yes, baby, we have lots of people looking for your father, don't worry. If I know one thing about Perry, it's that he's going to be fine."

"Mom, why isn't he here?" Jamie hugged her tightly, trying to hold back her tears.

"Shh, Jamie," Xhirxhti stroked the back of her daughter's head gently. "He's gonna be okay, I promise, baby."

"How do you know that?" Jamie sobbed.

"I just do," Xhirxhti shook her head. Looking up at Matthew, she mouthed, "Is she okay?"

"Her hormones are all over the place right now," Matthew replied, shrugging. "I guess that's kinda my fault, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Xhirxhti nodded.

"Do you want me to take her back inside?" Matthew asked.

"That would be nice, yes, Matthew," Xhirxhti smiled. She pulled back away from Jamie and kissed her forehead. "And get some food in her system; she hasn't eaten for two days! That poor baby needs some food!"

Matthew grabbed Jamie by the shoulders and gently steered her back towards the hotel. She didn't say anything on the way back. Her heart was too heavy. Jamie sighed and wondered where her dad might be. With any luck, he was on a neighboring island. And there was always the downside, he could have very well died. Her thoughts were wiped away when her uncle, Sam, stepped out in front of them with an angry glare that read 'kill.'

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Eclipse's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	13. Jamie's Bad Luck

**F.Y.I. about Sam Affleck: a role-player actually helped to create the story of 'The Omega Project' (mentioned in Eclipse's first chapter, Chapter 4). I kept this in the story as a tribute to him, in his memory. His handle was 'Sam Platypus.' Thus, in loving memory of him, 'Complication' was written. -AJ**

* * *

Eclipse

She watched the scene with a sense of pride. It was so easy to make others do her dirty work. The screen displayed the confrontation in splendid high definition picture, and the sound was a good as if she was right there beside Sam, threatening little Jamie Flynn's life and spiking her blood pressure. Tau was watching her precariously as she kept her eyes glued to the scene; it was almost as if he was jealous.

"Uncle Sam?" Jamie backed up into Matthew. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What my Master has instructed me to do," the Spectre controlling Sam's mouth said, making him grin evilly. Eclipse had ordered several Spectre to possess him. She didn't want him to regain control while the murder was happening. Matthew and Jamie should be dead in a matter of minutes. No interruptions could flaw this plan. She was finally going to win. Jamie's murder would either drive Perry Flynn mad enough to be no threat or drive him to suicide. Either worked for her. He'd no longer be an issue for her.

"And what is that?" Jamie swallowed hard. The Spectre in charge of Sam's motor skills pulled out a thick blade of elven steel. She heard Jamie let out a sharp gasp of fear. He held it up to her neck and grinned. "Y-you wouldn't?"

"Omega must die," Sam told her. He reached out and traced his finger across her stomach. Jamie looked at him with a look of horror. "Abortion is too easy for my Master. She wanted something a little more…violent."

"Either way, your master is a total jerk!" Jamie spat in his eyes. "Killing unborn children should be a worldwide crime!"

"The evil don't really care what's a crime," Sam shrugged. "Omega has to die, and killing you is more satisfying than just killing him. Besides, your Daddy will be so distraught when his beloved daughter turns up dead. And he's just on the beach, too. Going to scream for your Daddy? Go on. Do it."

"He's not on the beach," Jamie swallowed. "And, did you say 'Omega,' Uncle Sam?"

"Yes, Omega," he nodded, running the blade of the knife gently against the skin of his fingers. "That is what my Master has decided to call him."

"Him?" Jamie placed a hand on her belly and looked down. "It's a boy?"

"Technicalities," Sam rolled his eyes and stepped closer. He threw the knife up in the air and caught it by the hilt. Jamie swallowed hard and stepped back every time Sam took a step forward. "Now, let's not be difficult."

"No!" Matthew stepped in front of her and guarded her with his body. "I won't let you touch a hair on her body."

"Oh, look who's the grand hero," Sam said mockingly. "I can kill you just as easily."

"Will you spare her if I die instead?" Matthew took a step closer to him.

"No," Sam shook his head and grinned. "But that is very noble of you. Very. I'll write on your tombstone that you were very generous in trying to save your damsel in distress. And I'll try not to forget to mention that you failed. If I bury you two, that is. And Jamie's stone could have two names; hers and Omega's."

Not waiting for a response, Sam lunged at Jamie with the knife, throwing Matthew out of the way. He went to stab her, then screamed in agony and threw the blade aside. Eclipse furrowed his brow. He wasn't supposed to be able to wake up.

"Forgive me, Jamie!" he cried, pulling a needle out of his fur. The Spectre gave a shrill cry and tried to regain use of his body. Seeing that he was losing time, he jabbed the needle into Jamie's arm and ran as far away as he could before the Spectre could once again take control.

Eclipse stood up quickly and marched out of the room. She ordered someone to get the Spectre back home immediately. The jerk had fooled her, but not for long.

"Tau, we might have a Viridium situation, here," Eclipse frowned angrily.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	14. The Doofenshmirtz-Monogram's

**Fair warning: this story follows its title to the letter. I'm gonna keep you on your toes. -AJ**

* * *

Doof

The situation was still seemingly hopeless. Perry was actually lost. The police of Ostrov Geroyev had instructed that a search for him be set in motion with a three mile limit offshore. It was all well and good, Doof supposed, but they never did find Perry. And now here he was, with all of the rest of the adults, trying to help smooth the situation out.

Monty and Vanessa were holding hands, Ferb was sitting next to them silently, Darren was next to Doof staring intently at him, Phineas and Isabella were on the other side of Doof, and Xhirxhti was just now getting into a seat next to Matthew to complete the circle. No one was talking, except for maybe Monty and Vanessa, who appeared to be whispering to each other. Matthew put his hand on Xhirxhti's shoulder and bent over to tell her something. She waved him off and cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"So…no luck I suppose?" Xhirxhti sighed.

"No," came the collective reply.

"Does anyone have any idea what could have happened?" Xhirxhti stood up and began to pace the room. "I can't pick up his conscience anywhere…"

"That doesn't mean he's dead," Phineas pointed out. "He loves the water and can swim for a really long time. If anything, he just swam in a different direction than us. He could very well be on a different island."

"Yeah, they told us this island isn't that far from the Hawaiian archipelago," Doof nodded.

"Are you sure it's an archipelago?" Monty countered. Doof frowned and decided he didn't have anything nice to say to his enemy's son. Now that he was Vanessa's husband, he had to be nice. He simply rolled his eyes and focused on Xhirxhti again.

"It doesn't matter if Hawaii is an arch-pela-what-not or not," Phineas said. "Doof's right in saying that Hawaii is a reasonable swimming distance from where we crashed. It is highly possible that Perry is there."

"If I know Agent P, he's bound to be searching for us as well," Monty threw in. "If he is, in fact, in Hawaii, then he'll be contacting plenty of government officials to try and find us."

"Of course, the U.S. government isn't going to find this Gonarede-run island if it's uncharted, so he's most likely in a state of panic," Doof frowned. "After all, isn't Gonarede only really known by those who live in it?"

"Agent P is a trained professional, Doctor," Monty furrowed his brow in defense. "He would never enter a state of panic."

"Oh, yeah?" Doof countered. "I'll have you know I've _seen_ him panic. He was so terrified one time he wet himself in my car. That's right, Monty Monogram- Perry the platypus peed himself in my car because he was _scared_. How's _that_ for a trained professional?"

"Sometimes you make up the most retarded stories I've-"

"Oh? So that's made up, isn't it? I don't recall _you _ being there with us in Drusselstine. It was just me and Perry the platypus," Doof put his hands to his hips.

"Well, I don't recall _Agent P_ not being housebroken," Monty crossed his arms.

"This has nothing to do with being housebroken!" Doof exclaimed, getting up on a chair and into Monty's face. "He was scared- he wet himself! That's normal! And besides, he's even peed on my couch on _purpose_. I never accused him of not being housebroken."

"Dad! Monty!" Vanessa inserted. "Can't you two get along for just one hour?!"

"Vanessa, I'm sorry…" Doof apologized, backing down off of Monty. He looked at her and saw hurt in her expression. "I wasn't trying to…you know I didn't mean it like that…"

"Why can't you two just act like you're related?" Vanessa held back her tears and ran out of the room. Monty cast an annoyed look at Doof and ran out behind her.

"Vanessa, wait!" he called, leaving Doof in the room with all of the awkward stares. Doof just climbed back into his seat and grumbled to himself. He wanted to be the one running after Vanessa and trying to make her feel better. But he knew it wouldn't end well if both he and Monty were in the same place at the same time.

"Go talk to her," Xhirxhti said, breaking the thoughts in his head away.

"What?" Doof looked up and blinked.

"Go talk to your daughter," Xhirxhti nodded her head in the direction that Vanessa had run. "You're her father, you should talk to her."

"Oh, okay," Doof looked to the left, and then to the right before sliding out of his chair. He walked slowly out of the door and didn't care to look back and see how many pairs of eyes were staring at him.

He wandered outside and looked around to see if Monty and Vanessa had stayed outside somewhere close. Luckily for him, they were sitting in the park not too far from where they'd just been. Trying not to make a scene, he briskly walked over and joined them.

"Vanessa, baby, I'm sorry," Doof said, trying his best to sound sincere.

"I just wish you two would be the family I want you to be," Vanessa said through her sobs. "Just because work makes you enemies, it doesn't mean you can't compromise or be nice to one another. I mean, Dad, you practically hang out with your nemesis! Why is it any different with Monty?"

"Vanessa, I-" Doof started, but she cut him off.

"And, Monty!" she continued. "So what if my Dad is a self-proclaimed evil scientist? He's still your father-in-law! You don't have to be like your Dad and dislike everything he says and does! What is the deal?"

"What if we made a truce?" Doof suggested. "You know, we spend a few hours together as father-in-law and son-in-law. To have some time to set apart our differences and be the family you want us to be."

"Do you really think that's gonna-" Monty started.

"Don't second-guess me, Monty," Doof shook his head. "If Vanessa wants us to act like family we have to act like family. No, not just act- we have to _be_ her family. I want her to be happy, she's my daughter! Don't you want that for her?"

"Yes, I do," Monty agreed. "If you think that's what's best, Vanessa, say the word and we'll do it. I swear."

"So, you'll spend an entire day together?" Vanessa blinked. "With no one else, just each other, and you won't try and degrade one another in any way? At all? You're dead serious, not just saying that so that I'll feel better?"

"I swear!" Doof threw his arms out to the sides. "Not a single rude comment from me."

"I swear, too!" Monty nodded.

"Thanks, Dad," Vanessa bent over and hugged him tightly. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I love you."

"I love you, too, pumpkin," Doof smiled, enjoying her hug.

Vanessa kissed him on the cheek and then moved on to give Monty a hug and kiss as well before she left them alone in the park. Monty grabbed his right forearm with his left hand and watched her walk off. He shuffled his feet nervously. Doof walked over and stood next to Monty, occasionally casting a curious glance at the young man.

"So, you and me are hanging out tomorrow," Monty said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes," Doof nodded. "Yes, we are."

"So, was it weird finding out you were a platypus?" Monty asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Doof said. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because," Monty sighed. "My father-in-law's a platypus. Not normal."

"True that," Doof laughed.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	15. True Vacationing Bliss

**Okay, so it can't be fair that Perry gets all the really awesome love scenes: Phinabella deserves some cred, too. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas slowly passed the toothbrush across his teeth, watching the toothpaste foam up in his mouth. He wasn't too thrilled about losing Perry again. Perry had been his best friend and a loyal pal for several years. And now Phineas had gone and lost him again. It was even Phineas' fault. He'd told Eclipse where they were going and he'd asked Eclipse to get him there. Why wouldn't he consider that she'd attempt to murder Perry on his way to Hawaii?

He leaned over the sink and spit the white foam out of his mouth. Turning on the faucet, Phineas grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with cold water to rinse out the rest of the paste from behind his teeth. Phineas used the fluffy white towel that the hotel had provided them with to wipe off his face. Finally, he was ready for his shower.

Pulling the door closed, Phineas made sure that he was alone. He turned the gold-painted knobs of the shower until the water coming from the shower head was steaming hot. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Kicking it aside with his foot, he remembered to pull his socks off and throw them in the pile with his shirt. Next he unbuckled his belt and slid off his jean shorts, so that he was left in only his boxers. He hopped in the water before realizing he still had them on, and at that point he just pulled them off quick and threw them in a random direction, not caring where they landed.

Happy to be in the heat of the water, he stood and let the water run down his body, washing away all of the sea salt and sand. He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair, making sure it was wet all the way to his scalp. Reaching for a soap bottle on his left, he grabbed it, flipped it open, and squeezed the cold liquid into his hands and massaged it into his hair, trying to work up a good lather. Once it was completely sudsy, he grabbed a different bottle and began to scrub its contents all over his dry skin. He was glad to get all of the annoying sweat off. When he was done, he rinsed everything off and turned the shower knobs until the water flow stopped.

He stepped out of the shower onto the floor mat and grabbed a soft towel from the rack on his right. After drying himself off, he pulled on his bathrobe and tied it at the waist. Phineas waited until all of the steam had died down before he left the bathroom. He enjoyed the idea of being in a free sauna. Once the room had cleared, he opened the door back up and walked into the dark bedroom, remembering to shut off the light in the bathroom.

Phineas tiptoed along the carpet and checked his cell phone. Not a single text or call from Perry. He wasn't expecting one, but it would have been relief to know that his pal was still alive somewhere. Sighing, he opened his bag and looked for some clean boxers. He was about to pull a pair on when Isabella mumbled something inaudible into her pillow.

"What?" Phineas looked up at her, blinking.

"What do you need those for?" she asked sleepily.

"Um…I don't…is that a suggestion?" Phineas stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Because if it is, it's a very vague one."

"Maybe," Isabella laughed. "But you really don't need them. It's not like you're leaving the room. And Perry's not here to open the door spontaneously and tell us that it's inappropriate behavior to stand around without clothes on."

"As if he has room to talk," Phineas chuckled.

"Nope," Isabella smiled. She patted the pillow next to her and rolled onto her side. "You gonna come here?"

"Sure," Phineas laughed. He pulled up the covers and got under them with her. "And let me guess- it's too hot for underclothes if you have to have a blanket on?"

"Of course," Isabella rolled her eyes.

"So," Phineas pulled her closer. "It's past your bedtime, miss."

"Yours too, mister," she said, kissing him on the lips passionately. "Just for that, you're never allowed to leave this bed."

"I think I can live with that," Phineas smiled, pulling her into his chest and stroking her long, black hair. It smelled like pomegranates. "You smell lovely. Whatever shampoo you're using you should buy more often."

"Maybe I should," Isabella said, running her hand down his side.

"You definitely should," Phineas told her. "But it doesn't matter what you use. I'm attracted to 'Eau d'Isabella,' the best scent of all."

Both were silent for a moment, simply enjoying one another's physical company. Phineas felt calm. Her cool, smooth skin felt nice against his own warm body. He ran a finger down her body, starting at her shoulder and ending at her hip. Isabella's breathing was steady.

"Can you feel him moving?" she asked, nestling her head under his chin.

"Yeah," Phineas nodded, placing a hand on the small bump in her stomach. He felt his unborn son moving within her and smiled. "Crazy, isn't it? Kid number three."

"Yes," Isabella laughed, closing her eyes. "Where are our kids, by the way?"

"Dani's in Xhirxhti's room I think," Phineas told her. "And Devin's with Ferb. Ferb volunteered to watch both of them, but Xhirxhti insisted that Dani be with a female overseer. I think she gets really picky when Perry's not around."

"Can you blame her?" Isabella mumbled. "She lost him for two years, got him back, and now he's gone again. And they're extremely attached to one another. They're more than soul mates, I'd say. There's also another reason she could be acting like that."

"Oh?" Phineas raised his eyebrows curiously.

"She's probably pregnant," Isabella giggled. "You know those two can't last forever without making more kids."

"And to think," Phineas huffed. "I swore I'd get him fixed when he met her."

"You probably still should," Isabella smirked.

"Yeah," Phineas nodded. He rolled onto his back and pulled Isabella on top of himself playfully. "But enough about Perry."

Phineas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. He felt her move her arms down his sides, stopping at his waist. Her warm breath gently tickled his cheeks. She locked her lips with his and reached her arms up under his to wrap around his bare shoulders. Phineas smiled, embracing her small frame.

He could feel the rhythmic beating of her heart against his chest as well as the gentle kicking taking place in her abdomen. They opened their eyes and stared lovingly at each other for a moment, sharing the indescribable bond between husband and wife. Phineas reached one hand up and ran his fingers through her hair another time, enjoying the silky smooth texture on his skin. Isabella put her right hand on his left cheek and touched her nose to his.

"We need to name him," she said quietly. "It doesn't have to be now, but he needs a name."

"Yes, yes he does," Phineas smiled up at her.

"I love you," she said. "I love you, so, so, much."

"I ove-lerb ou-yerb, oo-terb, Isabella," Phineas laughed, kissing her passionately on the lips once more. She laughed as well, remembering the childhood memory of when they'd created an entire new language.

"You're so silly, sometimes," she rested her head on his chest.

"Is that a bad thing?" Phineas looked down at her.

"Nope," she smiled.

"No?"

"Of course not, silly."

"Yeah?"

"It's just another reason to love you more."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	16. Malam Welcomes Angkasa

**Let us see where Perry is! -AJ**

* * *

Perry

When Perry opened his eyes again, he was staring into the sea-green eyes and overly-tanned face of a human girl. The second thing he noticed was that she was wearing next to nothing, just light strips of cloth to cover her breast and waist. She was thin and muscular, and her white-blond hair fell down to the small of her back. Her body was crouched over his, being supported by only the balls of her feet and a staff she held in her left hand. Paint was streaked across her face in symmetrical patterns. Perry could only assume she was a native of the island he'd washed up on.

"Are you okay?" she repeated. He couldn't place her accent. It was unfamiliar to him and sounded nothing like any accent Perry had heard before. _At least she speaks English,_ Perry thought.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Perry smiled and nodded while furrowing his brow.

"You indicate lying," she pointed to his eyes. "Head hurts, bird-mammal?"

"Bird? No, just mammal," Perry corrected. "And yes, my head does hurt. It's nothing, really, it happens to me a lot."

"But you have bird-beak," she insisted. She ran a finger along his bill the way Xhirxhti did when she was in a flirtatious mood. "How have no bird in blood?"

"I'm a platypus," Perry pulled away gently. "And guessing from the look on your face you've never heard of a platypus before. That might be because we're from Eastern Australia. You heard of Australia?"

"No," came the reply.

"Do you have any clue where we are?" Perry shook off the thought. "You see, I'm lost. My family and I crashed in a plane. Have you seen anyone that looks like me? Anyone at all? Or other humans?"

"No," she said again, this time shaking her head. "Saw giant bird of metal catch on the fire of the sky and plummet to the earth. Only see you. We are on the earth. You are from the sky world."

"What? No!" Perry shook his head. "I'm from America."

"America?" the girl squinted at him hard. "Penjaga sent Angkasa to save our people! Come, Angkasa! Come meet the chief! We shall greet you with most gratitude for saving our people!"

"What?" Perry asked. He didn't have time to further ask when the girl picked him up and ran into the forest with him in her arms. From what Perry could see, there was barely a path. _She must have some highly developed sight and hearing,_ Perry thought. _Because I can't see a dang thing in this dark forest. _

She brought him into a clearing and pointed at a small cluster of huts in the distance. Perry squinted and saw that there were various other humans there, all dressed just as little as she was, except the men didn't cover their breasts; they painted them. Fires were burning brightly from large pits between the huts. Children were playing happily in the dark streets. The scene was a nice one, but it seemed very strange to Perry. She set him down next to her.

"Welcome to Malam!" she said, waving the arm holding the staff in front of her. "The nation of the Night People. We are humbled to have your company, Angkasa."

"My name's not Angkasa," Perry frowned.

"Our people use that name," she shrugged. "What do they call you in the sky world? In America?"

"Um, Perry," he said. "My name is Perry."

"What an exotic name, your greatness," she bowed.

"And what's your name?" Perry asked in turn.

"Oh! I have found so much favor with you that you ask for my name!" she knelt down on her knees and bowed lower. "I am Anaknya Satu-Dipilih, daughter of Kepala Satu-Memilih-Salah, our chief."

"Anaknya," Perry smiled. "That's beautiful."

"Oh, your greatness!" she exclaimed. "What have I done to deserve such from you?"

"I'm not that great, I mean, come on, I'm just a platypus," Perry shrugged. "I don't understand why you're treating me like royalty."

"Because!" Anaknya said, staring at him with her intense eyes. "You are the great Angkasa! Father will have pride in me for bringing you to our nation. Penjaga sent you, I know he did! Penjaga commanded the great bird to send you with his fire!"

"You mean Phineas?" Perry scratched his head curiously.

"You call Penjaga the name of Phineas in the sky world?" Anaknya gave Perry a confused look. "These names you use, they are very strange to us. But, come! Come to Father! He will be most grateful of your coming."

Perry sighed and admitted to himself that she wasn't about to let him leave. She scooped him back up in her free arm and ran into the village, zipping between confused citizens as she went along. Some people began to follow her. Her destination appeared to be the largest hut in the center of the village. When they arrived there, a man came out and the entire crowd grew respectfully hushed.

"Father!" Anaknya cried. She ran up to him while the rest of the people stayed back. "I have brought someone to you!"

"Who is this someone?" he said, stepping forward.

"I have him here," Anaknya knelt down and let Perry stand on his own two feet. "Penjaga has sent us Angkasa! From his fire in the sky world! Lord Angkasa did not withstand the landing well, as you can see."

"Lord Angkasa!" the man, whom Perry assumed was Kepala, gasped and knelt down, bowing in the same manner that Anaknya had. "Your greatness, to what do we owe this honor?"

"I'm very confused," Perry scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, my lord!" Kepala apologized. "People of Malam! Give Lord Angkasa his due respect! On your knees!"

"No, I didn't mean…" Perry began, but was astonished when the entire village was kneeling with their heads bowed. Suddenly, it hit him. They weren't respecting him for surviving a plane crash. They thought he was their god._ Penjaga must be like Zeus, but what does Angkasa do? I can't pretend like I'm a god, _Perry wondered.

"We will do anything for you, my lord," Kepala bowed his head. "Anything to remain in your favor."

Okay, maybe he could.

"I'd very much like to know what's going on," Perry frowned. "When I fell from the sky on that…giant bird of fire, as you call it, I seem to have lost some memory…as to who I am. I know that your people call me Angkasa, and I know that my true name is Perry, but who am I?"

"Ah, forgive us!" Kepala threw his arms out wide. "You are Angkasa! Lord of the skies! You are the brother of Penjaga, and the second-hand man to his throne. You are the symbol of great weather when you are content, and the weather of doom when you are angered! But we cannot say why you were sent to Malam. We hope that you favor us."

"Thank you, Chief Kepala," Perry nodded. He let that information sink in a bit. As much as Perry enjoyed flying, he much rather would have preferred to be mistaken for the god of water or something of that nature. "This mortal form is…new…to me."

"The great Lord Angkasa knows my name!" Kepala threw himself on the ground. He was so busy tonguing the dirt that he didn't notice Perry roll his eyes in annoyance. "My daughter Anaknya will guide you. Perhaps, my lord, if it is not too much, I might ask if you were sent in betrothal to her?"

"What?!" Perry's eyes widened. "No, no, I have a wife!"

"We know this," Kepala nodded in understanding. "Lady Bintang has never sent her wrath for you while you were sleeping with mortals before has she? We have met several of your demigod sons. They are quite strapping."

"Hold the phone!" Perry waved his hands. "I did the what with the who?!"

"Lord Angkasa, perhaps you need some rest," Kepala sighed. "Anaknya, take him with you to your chambers and give him a place to sleep. Feed him, also. Would you prefer your human sacrifice raw or cooked?"

"I don't eat humans!" Perry gagged. "That's sick and twisted! Just normal food, please!"

"Oh?" Kepala raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Lord Angkasa desires the food of the people! Send some to the chambers of my daughter! Anaknya, take him with you. Forgive me, my lord, I had no idea the gods did not eat our bodies."

"Come, my liege," Anaknya picked Perry up again. "I will take you to my chambers. Perhaps I can get a healer for you? To patch up your wounds?"

"No, no," Perry shook his head. He didn't want to know what their healers used as tonics or medicines. It was one thing to hear about human sacrifice; it was another to hear that it was actually done and that the people doing it were offering it to him. He hoped that they didn't use the sacrifices to heal people as well.

"As you wish, my liege," Anaknya said. She walked proudly through the village, stopping a few times to let children see Perry. They asked if he was soft, and he generously allowed them to stroke his fur. Eventually, they made it to a small hut with no windows. Anaknya opened the door, which was actually a curtain of beads, and set Perry down on the soft blankets on the ground. She poured him a drink from a pitcher and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Perry said. He inspected the water to make sure they weren't serving him human blood as a punch. Once he was positive that it was just water, he downed the cupful and ate from their platter of vegetables.

"You are quite hungry for one of the high ones," Anaknya said, sitting next to him gingerly. "Is it strange for me to sit and observe you?"

"Not at all," Perry shook his head, for once glad that she didn't give him some 'due respect' and leave him there alone. She did, however, try to throw him off by removing her clothing and bathing with him in the room. What she didn't know was that Perry wasn't at all attracted to humans. Once she managed to remain unclothed, however, it got annoying.

"So, Lord Angkasa-" she began.

"Please, just call me Perry," he sighed. "I'm really not used to this whole powerful being thing. It's kind of strange and unusual to me."

"Oh, I suppose it must be like one of us to be under the Overlord, Penjaga, then," she spread out her own blankets next to his and laid herself down on them. "He is a strong leader, but not a very just one."

"I don't know," Perry shrugged. He tried hard to imagine Penjaga as Phineas. Perhaps since they swore that the plane was 'the fire of Penjaga,' he could use Phineas as a mental image of their god. "He's nice to me."

"If you are not here for myself, then why?" Anaknya asked, somewhat disturbed that he wasn't interested in her. "Isn't that what all of the high ones want? Our bodies?"

"Look, Anaknya, I'm not here to disrespect you," Perry held his hands up.

"Disrespect? You are no harm to me, my liege," she said hurriedly.

"I fell from the sky, okay!" Perry threw his arms up. "I don't know how, I don't know why! All I know is that I'm here in your village of Malam and that my brother, Phineas, is somewhere out there looking desperately for me! Or so I hope…"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	17. More of Jamie's Troubles

**The predicament that is Jamie. -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

She hadn't slept all night. Paranoia was setting into her bones. From the moment Matthew had left her in the bedroom alone last night to attend a family meeting to the moment he'd fallen asleep next to her, she'd kept her eyes wide open, barely blinking. Every second ticked on as if it was an hour. Sweat poured down her brow, yet she was laying as still as possible. Her breathing was quick but quiet. Something hadn't been right about her uncle. He'd tried to murder her. But not specifically her- he was trying to kill her unborn son.

Jamie wondered what could be so awful about him. Sam had said that his 'master' demanded the death of her son, whom he'd referred to as 'Omega.' If Jamie had learned anything from her experiences with her dad, when someone usually used the term 'master' they meant none other than Eclipse, the leader of the OMA. That puzzled Jamie even more. Why would a Higher Vampri want an unborn child dead? He wasn't a threat- he couldn't possibly be! He wasn't even born yet! Jamie sighed and pulled the sheets tighter around her.

The clock read three seventeen. It was still dark outside, minus the street lights that were streaming through the windows and splashing orangey-yellow light across Jamie's stomach. The light stopped abruptly at Matthew's side. Jamie wondered why she'd left the curtains wide open. She slid out of the bed and hurriedly swished them closed to satisfy her anxiety. Turning around, she leaned up against them and sighed. Perhaps she was over thinking this.

Sighing, she crawled back into bed and tried her best to divert her mind. She rubbed her arm where Sam had stabbed her with a needle. Whatever he'd put in her system had hurt a whole lot. Her arm was still throbbing. If her dad was there, she'd ask him to help her identify the drug he'd used, but she couldn't tell her mom. Her mom was an over-reactor. That would only cause more problems. Jamie didn't think she could stand any more problems at this point; she was already knee-deep in paranoia.

Jamie started when a loud snore emitted from Matthew's side of the bed. She was relieved to notice that it was only him turning over. Frowning, she crawled back into bed with him and curled up into a tight ball. He slept like a rock, in her opinion. Not even a tornado could wake him in his sleep. The only thing that ever seemed to work was the alarm clock. Jamie sighed again. At least he could peacefully sleep.

She flipped over and resumed her previous belly-up sleeping position. The pale light was still shining faintly through a crack in between the shut curtains, splashing light on her stomach, isolating it from the rest of her body. Jamie smoothed down the sheets on her belly, feeling slightly bothered by the wrinkles. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice her slight weight gain.

Of course, that didn't make much sense. Jamie wasn't pregnant enough to be showing at this point, was she? All she knew for certain was that she was. Her mom had never actually specified _how_ pregnant she was, she'd just simply stated that she was. Sighing, Jamie laid her head back down and stared up at the ceiling. Life could never be simple for her, could it?

Glancing to the side briefly, Jamie noticed that the clock read four o'clock. Soon enough, Matthew would be awake and able to watch over her. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and tried to relax. The air was cold, and her nerves were past paranoid. Any moment, she expected to see Sam coming at her, brandishing his elven steel blade. Every glint of light caused her to jump. Wind rustling outside sent chills down her spine. Sweat continued to build up on her forehead and hands. Her heart raced, running its own marathon with her thoughts. Why couldn't she calm down?

Taking a deep breath, Jamie closed her eyes and tried hard to concentrate on sleeping. Her mind had almost submitted to the darkness of the consciousness when she felt a slight flutter in her abdomen. Jamie jumped up and screamed, thinking that someone had brushed up against her. Matthew sat up quickly and pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed gently, unable to explain herself.

"Hey, hey," Matthew stroked her head gently. "What's wrong, baby?"

"He's going to kill me!" Jamie cried. She clutched his fur tightly in her fingers and sighed. "I feel like he's everywhere! Waiting just around the corner…in the shadows…every single movement…every single sound…"

"What was it that spooked you?" he frowned.

"Something moved across my stomach…I think…" Jamie cupped her belly in her right hand, looking down at it curiously. Matthew placed his hand on her stomach as well. He had a look of concern on his face.

"I hope no one's touched you," Matthew furrowed his brow in defense.

"That's a terrifying thought…there!" Jamie exclaimed. "I felt it again…"

"Yeah, I felt that, too," Matthew nodded, laughing a little. "You don't suppose it was…?"

"The baby?" Jamie pulled the sheets tight around her stomach, revealing the bulge that was forming around her waistline. Matthew sat back a little in realization.

"You're more pregnant than we thought," he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Jamie murmured. "How much so, do you think?"

"Way more," Matthew nodded.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Eclipse's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	18. The True Traitor

**Consequences... -AJ**

* * *

Eclipse

She was holding Sam by the scruff of his neck up against the wall, keep him level with her fiery violet eyes. He tried his best to look away, but the guilt had him glancing at her every few seconds. Her method of terrorizing worked on everyone- slaves, faithful servants, prisoners, and even her own parents when she was much younger; everyone except Perry Flynn, that is, but that was to be dealt with later. For now, it only had to work on Perry's brother. Sam let out small puffs of breath every now and then, then would gasp for air as she held him tightly against the cold wall, pressing in hardly on his lungs.

"I thought we had a deal," Eclipse said coolly. "You allow the Spectre to kill Jamie, and then we'd perhaps spare your life. Not to mention return your sister."

"She's my brother's daughter!" Sam's translator gasped, trying hard to defend himself. "I could never do that to Perry! She holds a special place in his heart, mate! I can't imagine the reaction he'd have if he knew I'd held the knife that murdered her."

"Well, that's the point," Eclipse's lips curled up into an evil grin. "We want him angry. We want him dangerously angry. So angry he'd kill, which isn't in his nature, but I think it can be when he's pressured the right way."

"But…but…he might be dead anyways!" Sam squinted, once again trying to escape her unblinking gaze.

"What?" Eclipse's eyes narrowed and she pressed him harder against the wall.

"You mean to say it wasn't you that ordered the attack on the planes we were in?" Sam's expression softened. "We were told that it was the Mytax that destroyed them. I thought for certain you were trying to kill him then."

"I never ordered an attack on those planes!" Eclipse growled. "Two of my most faithful servants were on those planes! But you say that Perry Flynn may indeed be dead?"

"That's right," Sam nodded. "Everyone but Perry was recovered."

"Hmm," Eclipse hummed. _With Perry Flynn dead, it will be easier to just get his son to kill Jamie. After all, it makes perfect sense, _Eclipse thought. "That information just spared your life, Sam Affleck."

Letting go of him, he hit the floor with a violent thud and struggled to pull himself off of the floor weakly. Eclipse wasn't fazed. Violence was a regularity for her. She turned on her heels and walked away from him slowly. He pulled himself up momentarily and moaned.

"Wh-what are you going to do to my niece?" Sam stared daggers at the back of her head. "You're not really going to kill her; are you?"

"Oh, not me," Eclipse said, turning to face him again. "Someone else will be murdering Jamie Flynn. Someone you probably know quite well. Quisling, will you come out to meet our guest, please?"

Out of the shadows stepped a young platypus that was dressed in black lycra that sported the traditional white circle on his chest. A black fabric belt was sashed around his hips, decorated with numerous weapons. He held two different weapons in his hands; in his right, a katana; in his left, a revolver. Eclipse greeted him with a nod, and he smiled back.

"You called, Master?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Eclipse grinned. "I'd like you to greet our guest, Sam Affleck."

"Of course," Quisling nodded. He looked to her left and swallowed hard, recognizing Sam immediately. Sam's reaction was far more enjoyable in Eclipse's mind. His mouth slowly dropped open.

"L-Legolas?!" Sam jumped back, appalled to see his own nephew's face.

"I believe my new name is Quisling, Uncle," he rolled his eyes. "A name that means traitor, if you're not too good with your synonyms. I bet you're wondering what I would be doing here with father's mortal enemy."

"Indeed I am," Sam breathed.

"Simple," Quisling laughed. "We share a dream; wanting my sister dead."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	19. Frenemies

**Doofy, doofy, doofy; doofy, doofy, doofy; Doofenshmirtz! -AJ**

* * *

Doof

"So, what are we going to do today?" Doof asked, staring awkwardly at Monty. The two had sworn to spend the day together for Vanessa, but so far they were stifled as far as what to do. "Do we even have anything in common?"

"Well, I guess we can start there," Monty sighed. "You're evil, and I'm someone who fights evil. But we promised that we wouldn't fight."

"Yeah," Doof agreed.

"And we can't do anything designed for taller people," Monty said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Doof pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Sorry, but we can't," he shrugged innocently. "We have to find a happy medium that we can both physically and mentally do. Is that a problem?"

"It's a problem that you called me short!" Doof frowned.

"You're-a-platypus!" Monty emphasized. "You-are-naturally-short!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to make it sound like an insult!" Doof put his hands on his hips. "It just sounded mean!"

"No, mean would be saying your height's not the only small thing about you," Monty crossed his arms.

"HEY!" Doof exclaimed.

"I'm just saying," Monty put his hands up in defense. He sighed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Look, I'm sorry, we need to focus."

"Right," Doof grumbled.

"So, you need to pick something for us to do," Monty sat down and placed his head in his in his hands.

"Why me?"

"Because, I can't think anything nice about you at the moment."

"Thanks, that really helps."

"You're welcome."

"That was sarcasm, Monty Monogram!"

"Will you just pick an activity? Something you're good at, preferably," Monty furrowed his brow in frustration. "I don't want us doing something and me ending up having to teach you."

"The only thing I'm really good at is making inators!" Doof exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "Well, that and backgammon…"

"I refuse to play backgammon," he replied, crossing his arms defiantly.

"And why is that?" Doof huffed.

"Because, my dad is dangerous with backgammon and I have a weird fear of him harming me while I play," Monty turned read.

"I have no idea how to respond to that," Doof blinked.

"What?" Monty shrugged. "It's true. So, inators, hmm? How do you build those?"

"Well, it's not as easy as it sounds," Doof shrugged. "There's a lot of math and science you have to figure out, and then there's actually putting it together. Measurements, physics, sometimes chemistry- it's a real mess."

"Whoa," Monty sat up straighter. "And all these years I've been thinking you were just a blooming idiot. I feel so bad…"

"Idiot? You think I'm an idiot?" Doof frowned, trying to hide his hurt.

"Well, I mean, from what Agent P was always writing down in his activity log, you always had a really stupid-sounding scheme that typically went hand-in-hand with something you hated from your past or present. That, and you use self-destruct buttons."

"If you put it that way…"

"No, no, what I mean is that no matter how many times Vanessa would tell me that you're a misunderstood genius, I'd continuously dismiss the idea because of something I'd read. I wasn't considering the fact that you actually might be really brilliant."

"Are you saying…you think I'm…smart?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Since we're being honest and all, I'll go ahead and admit that I really do respect you and your dad deep down inside. Evil or not, you're both pretty valiant people when you set aside the labels and stuff."

"Are my ears deceiving me?"

Both Doof and Monty turned their heads quickly to see Vanessa standing in the doorway smiling wide. Doof smiled back at her and scratched the back of his head nervously. Monty chuckled anxiously and they both waited for her to keep talking.

"Are you guys actually complimenting each other?" she grinned.

"Yeah," they both sighed. Blinking, they glanced at each other as if that were an odd thing to do then awkwardly smiled back at Vanessa. She leapt forward and hugged them both tightly.

"You guys are the best!" she squealed with girlish delight.

"Right back at you, pumpkin," Doof smiled, hugging her back.

"Thanks, baby," Monty chuckled.

"For a moment, I doubted that you two could actually do it," Vanessa sat back and grinned wide at them. "But when I walked in here and heard you guys actually bonding, well, I wanted to cry I was so happy."

"You know I'll do anything to make you happy, Vanessa," Doof shrugged. "And as it turns out, you've found yourself a real catch here."

"And your dad's a great guy when you put aside the fact that he's evil on the outside," Monty raised his eyebrows genuinely. "He's brilliant and a real character."

"Really?" Doof half-smiled.

"Really," Monty nodded.

"C'mon, you guys, I've got a fun activity we can all do together!" Vanessa grabbed their hands and pulled them along excitedly. "It's miniature golf, and I hear the course here is absolutely amazing."

The remainder of the afternoon was spent at Ostrov Geroyev's finest mini golfing hot spot. Doof was losing sorely to both Vanessa and Monty, but he'd never actually understood that you were supposed to get the lowest score, either. So Monty and Vanessa just let him go with it. He was so happy in the end, anyways. Ruining his joy would be like taking cake from Perry. Wrong. Dead wrong.

Together, they played at least twenty or more rounds of mini golf, laughing the day away and caring the least bit about their difference. Vanessa had even left for the night, and Monty had invited Doof to go uptown with him to a small bar and grill joint. He happily agreed to go on the terms that he wasn't expected to drink. Monty then explained he didn't drink either, he'd just heard they had a great taco salad. Doof enjoyed the idea of a late night taco salad thoroughly.

They found a seat near the wall and both ordered their salads (Monty ordered his regular, and Doof ordered it without cheese). Before they were served, they sat and chatted silently about the situation at hand.

"So, even though Agent P's your ex-nemesis, do you feel any, you know, do you feel sad that he's missing?" Monty asked.

"Perry's always been a concern of mine," Doof shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I've always been partial to him," Doof admitted. "As a best friend slash partner…"

"Partner?" Monty sat back a little.

"Yeah, not like a…partner, partner, more like a…it's hard to explain…" Doof sighed. "But nothing like a bromance. I never had a crush on him, per se, I just typically felt down when he wasn't around…"

"Never thought about it like that…" Monty mused.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	20. Words of the Fire

**This was another scene that was cool to write. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

He stood on the edge of the water, staring out into the dull, gray sky. Rain dripped from the thick clouds, drizzling lightly on the ocean. Phineas had his hands in his jean pockets and his hood pulled low over his face. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get it. Where had Perry gone?

Hawaii was too far off for him to have swum there. Even with his amazing swimming skills, he would have passed out and drowned halfway there. There were no islands in the opposite direction, and none to the north or south. And yet, he wasn't considered dead because they did a thorough search of the water for his body.

Thunder rolled in the background, echoing like the tolling of the large drum of an ancient warrior who was preparing himself for battle. A streak of lightning flickered across the sky several miles out, casting an eerie blue light around the clouds around it. The cold, damp air was plastering Phineas' air to his forehead. Gentle winds came on and off. Disliking the temperature, Phineas clenched his hand and released it, revealing a small tongue of fire dancing on his palm. He smiled at the flame.

It was indeed true that Phineas could speak to fire. Not many people of his specific pyrokinetic regime could, and most said that fire had no language, as it was, after all, not even a living organism. But Phineas knew better. The fire spoke to him in a clear language, as if it were an old friend whispering in his ears. Perhaps the fire knew where Perry was. Fire often had a way of knowing things that the living, breathing creatures did not.

"Silissana, Fiyas," Phineas smiled. He'd met fire beings during his testing to get into Invinci Supaakademi. At first, he'd thought they were actual creatures, but after several encounters now, he'd come to realize that they were indeed just fire, and Fiyas was their name in the Kyeaclae and Vampri tongues.

"Silissana, Pyrophineac," the fire hissed back. "It has been a while since you have spoken to us."

"I know it has," Phineas sighed. "I've been very distressed."

"And why is that, son of Fiyas?"

"Well, my stepbrother, Perry, has gone missing, and I can't find him anywhere," he frowned. "Do you know him?"

"He is a son of Ainotse," the fire crackled happily.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a Korobu-chisai," Phineas nodded. "Do you have any clue where he might be?"

"We can consult and see if any of our tongues knows," the fire assured him. "We are honored to do anything for a son of Fiyas. He is called by the title of Perry?"

"Yes, his name is Perry," Phineas repeated. For several minutes, the fire said nothing. He had never understood how fire communicated across the worlds, but he knew that it was an awful thing to interrupt fire when it was calling a meeting. So he waited patiently for the flame in his hand to respond.

"We have located him after much difficulty," the fire finally returned.

"Have you?!" Phineas exclaimed. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Pardon us, Pyrophineac, we must consult again for a moment longer," the fire apologized before reverting back into itself. Phineas tried his best not to lash out or extinguish the flame. He'd heard the results of disrespecting fire. They sounded dire and particularly painful.

Why did they wait so long, though? Was Perry that hard to locate? So many questions and anxieties ran through Phineas' head at once.

"Pyrophineac, we are back," the fire said again. "We are sorry for the delay. Our council could not determine his precise location. We are certain now, though."

"Really?" Phineas asked. "Where is he?"

"Three miles east of here among an uncharted cannibalistic people."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	21. The Imposter

**Almost...caught...up... -AJ**

* * *

Perry

Anaknya had backed him up in the corner and was really pressing his nerves. Perry personally couldn't stand it when she did that. So far, every night, she'd tried to do the same thing- attempt to get him at least somewhat interested in her. But no matter how many times Perry would tell her that he didn't want her body, she just wouldn't buy it. _Apparently all of these fake gods are jerks_, Perry thought.

"I do not understand," she pleaded. "What have I done not to earn your favor?"

"Trust me, I favor you, I really do!" Perry held his hands out at arms' length. "But I can't just cheat on my wife, that's, that's wrong!"

"But, don't you do it all the time?" Anaknya asked, confused.

"No! I don't!" Perry said, exasperated.

"Then why do some claim to be your sons?" she edged closer.

"Okay, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Perry said, sweating a little. "I-I'm not your Angkasa guy at all. I am just someone from another country that fell from a type of transportation that can fly like a bird. I'm not who you think I am!"

"Y-you are not Lord Angkasa?" she sat back, slightly appalled. "But you fell from Penjaga's chariot…?"

"No, that's called a plane," Perry corrected. "They're made of metal and humans make them where I'm from."

"What do I tell father?" she exclaimed.

"You have to tell him?" Perry swallowed. "I'll be killed!"

"Perhaps not," Anaknya said. "There is a way I can save you."

"There is?" Perry said hopefully.

"Yes," she nodded. "You wait here while I consult with Father."

The Malami princess stood and walked swiftly out of the tent. Perry nervously rubbed his knuckles, trying not to think about his fatal mistake. If he'd have cared one bit about his life, he'd have just given in and done what she'd wanted. But he couldn't do that to Xhirx. She was the only female in the universe he'd ever give himself to.

He continued to rub his knuckles. It was a habit he'd picked up from Doof, but it only came out when he was extremely nervous. There was once a time when he could keep his cool in the face of any dire situation, but ever since he'd first mated with Xhirx, his professional front disappeared when his life family was at stake. Such as now. What would his family do without him?

Perry began to pace when he realized that she had left him there for a good long while. If he really wanted to, he could just run. But he couldn't live out here in the wild for long. If only he could plot where he was. Then he'd call for help. Or flag down ships. Maybe even catch a ride on a helicopter. Anything would have been helpful at this point. Perry just needed a way of escape. However, Anaknya came back before he could think of a clever way make a run for it.

"Father will see you," she beckoned.

"Okay," Perry nodded, following her out of the hut nervously. The entire village had gathered to see this. Chief Kepala was standing in the middle of them at the main hut, just as he had when Perry had first arrived in Malam. Blank expressions stared back at him. Perry averted his gaze and looked straight ahead at the chieftain.

"Perry," Kepala said in a monotone. "You are guilty of the fraud of the high one, Lord Angkasa. Do you deny this action?"

"No," Perry said, furrowing his brow. Several gasps emitted from the crowd.

"And you know that this action is worthy of death?" Kepala continued.

"I do," Perry said, maintaining his expression.

"And you are willing to take all responsibility for this?" Kepala raised an eyebrow.

"I am," Perry said through gritted teeth.

"Then let the games begin."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	22. The Horrible Truth

**Poor Jamie. Confusing child she is. Oh, and fair warning: the end of this chapter may shock you. -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

The next morning, Jamie was still staring at the ceiling. Matthew had gotten plenty of sleep, but she hadn't even closed her eyes for more than a second. She sat up in bed and tried to control her feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to stop her hormones from taking over. Placing her head in her hands, she simply cried until her lover woke up. Seeing that she was physically and mentally stressed, Matthew sat up and hugged her close.

"Baby, you're okay, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she whimpered, continuing to cry. Matthew sighed and rubbed her back slowly. He knew it was the fact that she was pregnant, but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, can you get ready for me?" he asked softly. "Remember, we have to get you to a doctor today. I can't bear to see this bothering you."

He placed on hand on her now bulging stomach. Sighing, he didn't want to tell her she'd actually gained that weight overnight. She hadn't looked this pregnant yesterday, and he knew it. But now, she could have easily been four months in if Matthew hadn't known she wasn't. He could feel Jamie's unsteady breathing under his hand.

"O-okay," she stammered, trying her best to calm herself. He helped her out of the bed and let her compose herself before gently encouraging her to fully wake herself up and get ready for the day.

Jamie went into the bathroom and began to fuss with her fur. She hated it to be messy. Frustrated, she picked up a brush and started to comb down her fur, but that's when she noticed herself in the mirror.

"M-Matthew?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" he poked his head in the bathroom and stared at her, waiting for the rest of her statement.

"What…is happening…?" she said bleakly. Jamie put one hand on her stomach; her face contorted as if she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Matthew hurried over to her and grabbed onto her arm.

"I wasn't visible at all yesterday," she whispered. She looked down at her burgeoning stomach with concern. "Something isn't right…something isn't right at all…he should not be this big…"

"Jamie," Matthew hugged her tightly. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

"I know, but-" Jamie started, but she was interrupted when Xhirxhti burst into the room with a frantic look on her face.

"I think Phineas knows- oh…my…anirav…" Xhirxhti breathed. She walked over to Jamie slowly with an even more shocked expression. "J-Jamie? Is…is there something you're not telling us?"

"Mom, I swear, we don't have any clue what's going on either!" Jamie said hurriedly. "I just got up this morning and…this…"

"I'm concerned something's wrong…" Matthew frowned, placing one hand on her belly. "She can't be any more than a week and a half pregnant. There's no way he could have grown this big in such a short time."

Xhirxhti didn't say anything, but she did look suspiciously between Jamie and Matthew, as if she was searching for some obvious clue. To add to their confusion, she began to run her finger across their bills, measure their heights, and even stare them each in the eyes for a good long while.

"Um, Mrs. Flynn, are you okay?" Matthew eventually asked, knowing that Jamie would never question any of her mother's antics.

"There's a rare occurrence," Xhirxhti sighed. "A very, very rare one that usually happens by accident. I'm just hoping with all of my life that it's not true. It would be extremely bad for Jamie."

"What kind of-" Matthew began, but he was cut off when Xhirxhti grabbed them both by the wrist and pulled them down the hallway. She carted them all the way down to where Jamie had first awoken in Ostrov Geroyev, which they assumed to be the infirmary. Inside, Doctor Svinski was talking in low tones with Benjimi. Xhirxhti cleared her throat.

"Svinski," she said flatly.

"Ah, Xhirxhti Flynn," Svinski chuckled. "You always make quite the entrance, no? What can I do for you three?"

"Take a good look at her," Xhirxhti said, pulling Jamie into the doorway. "Did she look like this when she got here?"

"Aye, no!" Svinski stepped back, shocked. "What the heck happened to her?"

"I-I'm pregnant…" Jamie swallowed, turning a little pale.

"You can't be that pregnant! What happened, did you gain weight overnight?" Svinski asked.

"Well, yeah…" Jamie rubbed her arm and looked away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Xhirxhti?" Svinski bit his nails nervously.

"Oh no…" Xhirxhti put her hands on her cheeks. "Please tell me that's not the only thing it could be…please, please, please tell me that's not the only thing it could be! I can't do this! Not with Perry missing!"

"Jamie, will you come sit over here, please?" Svinski beckoned for her to hop up onto the table. Matthew walked over with her and helped her up. As they looked back up at Svinski, they noticed that he, too, was casting odd glances between the two of them as if trying to figure something out.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Matthew whispered to Jamie.

"I have no idea," Jamie replied. "It's freaking me out, here."

"Me too, baby," he shuddered.

"Alright," Svinski sighed. "I need both of your spit."

"What?" Jamie leaned back.

"You heard me," Svinski frowned. He held out test tubes to both of them. "Now, just spit. And stop giving me those weird looks, it's important."

"Uh, okay," Jamie rolled her eyes, but spit anyways. Matthew made a face, then followed in suit. Svinski nodded at them and then took the spit samples over to a machine. He then proceeded to ask them for hair, draw some of their blood, and ask if either of them had a full enough bladder to contribute to the 'DNA stash.' Both of them made annoyed faces and told him 'no,' even though Jamie knew that being pregnant that was a dead lie.

"Would you be kind enough to tell us why you need both of our DNA?" Matthew asked, crossing his arms defiantly. "I thought we were trying to figure out what's up with the baby, not compare protein strands!"

"It will all make sense in good time, Matthew," Svinski shook his head. He turned to Xhirxhti and intentionally spoke to her in Polish. "Wiesz, nie chcę im powiedzieć. Niepokojące jest poza ich własnym rozumieniem, a jeśli to prawda ... nie chciałbym być ich."

"What'd he say?" Matthew leaned over to Jamie and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know, use a translator!" Jamie shot back. She turned and rested her body up against his, not feeling well at all. She one arm around her stomach and moaned. "It just got really hot in here."

"Svinski, please," Xhirxhti put one hand to her head. "Just run the tests. For everyone's sake."

"Will do, Xhirxhti," Svinski nodded. He ran the DNA tests and went back into a door that led to the laboratory. The three waited in the infirmary for a long while. No one exchanged words. Matthew held Jamie close and gently stroked her side. Xhirxhti paced back and forth nervously. It was a moment of urgency to her, but to Jamie and Matthew, it was all just waiting for answers, and nothing more.

As the clock ticked on, the threesome became restless. Matthew tried his best to help Jamie stay comfortable, but Xhirxhti's anxious pacing was making Jamie nervous. It wasn't until she started to panic that he got worried. She tensed up in a flash, as if she was being tickled nonstop from the side. Scared, Matthew grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel…I feel like he's…pressing outwards…" Jamie gasped.

"What?" Matthew placed his free hand on her stomach and his mouth fell open slowly. "It's almost like he's…"

"Trying to escape?" Svinski walked back in with a frown on his face.

"How did you know?" Jamie looked at the doctor helplessly. Svinski walked over to Jamie and Matthew, sighing.

"May I?" he asked, reaching a hand over Jamie.

"Yes, of course," Matthew nodded. Svinski placed his hands on both sides of Jamie's bulging stomach, gently rubbing her to make an assessment. He backed off a little, leaving one hand atop her belly.

"Now, I hate to do this to you," Svinski said in a low voice. "But allow me to explain everything I can. It is true that you are only a week and a half pregnant with one small child. He, as it is a boy, is growing at a rapid rate that normally would have killed you by now.

"The fetus is what we Eiyu-tachi call an Anhtraiemgai fetus. This type of fetus will grow for the normal gestation period, but, as you can see, grows at a faster rate than a normal fetus. Oftentimes, the speed of growth will kill the pregnant mother. To this day, no Anhtraiemgai has lived outside of their mother's body.

"A high growth rate is not the only characteristic of a an Anhtraiemgai. They are also highly intelligent; telepaths have reported that they can actually carry on a college graduate's level conversation with the fetuses. In other words, they could earn a college degree at about a day old.

"Another strange quality about the Anhtraiemgai is that they are exceedingly powerful. If one were ever to be born, well, they'd be stronger than Empress Eclipse or Lady Cressella. Perhaps even stronger than the two combined.

"Assuming you survive, this pressure you're feeling is, in fact, the fetus trying to escape from your body. I understand that it's highly painful, but there's not much you can do, as the fetus can't rip its way out like your previous twins could. Your energy levels will drain more with this pregnancy, though, as the Anhtraiemgai will grow extremely rapidly inside of you. Don't be alarmed if you eventually become immobile- a handful of women that have survived to the record point of three months were barely able to stand on their own."

Jamie didn't know how to respond. It wasn't the first time this man had claimed she would die from her pregnancy. But this time around, she felt sure of it. At least with the twins, there'd been a percentage of moms that had survived the ordeal. This time, however, he was inadvertently saying that Jamie had no chance of living whatsoever.

Matthew watched her as her hand went to her belly and she bit the lower part of her bill. Jamie told herself not to cry. But how could she refrain? She'd already lost two babies to miscarriages, and she'd nearly lost her twins because her body couldn't support them.

"What are we going to do?" Jamie whispered.

"I don't know," Matthew shrugged.

"I knew it!" Xhirxhti tugged at her hair. "But how?! How is this possible?!"

"I am not certain, the resemblance is there ever so slightly though," Svinski sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie frowned.

"You see, Jamie Flynn, in order for an Anhtraiemgai to be conceived, it has to be an instance of Hidari incest," Svinski said slowly.

"So that means…" Jamie looked at Matthew, horror-stricken.

"You're my sister?!"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Eclipse's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	23. Perry's Sister

**Get ready for a 'mindflip.' -AJ**

* * *

Eclipse

Standing on the side of the room in the shadows, Eclipse watched as Quisling interrogated a young female platypus. She, of course, only spoke platypus, so her brother, Sam, had lent her his translator to help in the situation. It was this that made Eclipse's job as an evil empress enjoyable- seeing families ripped apart by the toughest of decisions; the decisions that she forced on them. _If only that could work with Cressella,_ Eclipse growled to herself. _Then, and only then, would I have full control of the universe. _

"Now, Katrina, I'm only going to ask this once more," Quisling bent in closer to her, close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek. "Will you, or will you not, do this for me?"

"Never!" she chattered angrily. The translator relayed a high-pitched female voice with a distinct Australian accent. "You just said she's my brother's daughter, why would I do that?! What kind of blimey idiot are you?"

"I am your nephew, and I have you in a secure place," Quisling smiled evilly. He pulled out a small knife and pressed it hard up against her neck. She made an agitated squeaking noise in response. "Haven't I done enough already?"

"You're not forceful enough," Katrina closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "I'm telling you, the flirting thing was one thing, but I will not take advantage of my brother, whether he knows I'm his sister or not."

Eclipse's lips curled up in a smile of mockery. Perry Flynn had been deemed missing, so she'd sent a team of Mytax out to find him. After careful observation, she'd allowed Quisling and Chaz to devise a plan to trick the simpleton. Quisling was the leader of the fake tribal nation of Malam, Kepala, and Katrina, Perry's sister, was posing as Kepala's daughter, Anaknya. Now that Perry had admitted to not being their god (a clever mischief Quisling could not go without), they could torture him as much as they wanted. However, Quisling's idea was that Perry had to 'mate' with Anaknya. He'd said that there was nothing that Perry would find more embarrassing or shameful.

"Not forceful enough?" Quisling raised an eyebrow at her. He took the knife, grabbed her by the wrist, and then sliced open her arm lengthwise, starting at her armpit and pulling it all the way down to the center of her palm. Blood sprayed everywhere as he spliced her arteries. She let loose a high-pitched shriek that hurt the ears of everyone in the room. "Now, will you do it?"

"Y-yes," Katrina cried, cradling her wounded arm gently. "I swear on the name of Eclipse that I'll do it. No doing my block about it, no bodgy, I'll just do it."

"Good girl," Quisling grinned. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to open your other arm. After all- Dad will question that."

"I just don't understand!" Katrina exclaimed. "Your own father!"

"Sure, it's my dad that we're toying with here," Quisling shrugged. "The real prize of this job is that by the time we're done here, my sister, Jamie, will be dead. You full-blood platypuses are too lost in the smaller picture to understand the wider spectrum of the world. But I, a Hidari, can see the greater picture."

"You're a right moronic bloke," Katrina said under her breath. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you are free to go," Quisling waved a hand at her dismissively. He watched her and Sam scurry out of the room, being followed by two guards. Sighing, he walked over and joined Eclipse in the shadows. "She finally consented."

"Katrina Affleck is a stubborn girl," Eclipse whispered to him. "But she is convincing enough for the job. The spell used to disguise her as Anaknya is not the only cover she is maintaining. She knows when not to press her boundaries."

"I just hope that she does her job well before Chaz gets ahold of Dad," Quisling clenched his teeth angrily.

"And why is that?" Eclipse mused.

"Because, I know Chaz will kill him," Quisling furrowed his brow. "And I want him to be as humiliated as possible on his deathbed."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	24. To Confuse Them More and More

**The guilty innocence that is Doof. -AJ**

* * *

Doof

He let the small round yo-yo fall out of his hands. When it was nearing the floor, Doof jerked his hand up a little and watched the trinket spin wildly up towards his hand. Wrapping his fingers around it, he smiled. It was a fun ancient hunting tool. He dropped the yo-yo again and flicked it back up into his hand. Perhaps he was having a little too much fun.

Doof looked up at Vanessa, who was standing in her pajamas in front of the mirror. She was applying her make-up with extreme care, making certain not to mess anything up. Her, Monty, and Doof all had to share a room, and Monty usually went next doors to get ready in Ferb's room, most likely to not feel awkward dressing around his father-in-law. Doof was cool with that; he didn't want to see Monty Monogram butt naked. It wasn't professional to see your arch enemy's son in the buff.

"Dad," Vanessa called his attention out of that void. She quickly applied her lipstick, then continued speaking. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything," Doof smiled, happy to know that she was willing to confide anything in him, even if it was small. "You can ask me anything in the world, sweetheart. You know that. I'm always willing to answer."

"Okay," she said, sounding a tad nervous. "What if…you wanted to tell someone something…and you weren't sure how they'd take it?"

"Just be honest," Doof shrugged. "We can't control how other people react."

"I know, but…well, I want to tell Monty, it's just…" Vanessa trailed off.

"Tell him what?" Doof blinked up at her curiously.

"Well, okay, you're my dad and I can trust that you won't freak," Vanessa sighed. "I want to tell him…that…I'm…pregnant…"

"You're…pregnant?" Doof squeaked, trying to process what he'd just heard. He looked at Vanessa's thin frame, shocked and unable to believe it. It took everything he had not to want to hurt Monty for getting her pregnant in the first place. He placed a hand over his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

"I…yeah," Vanessa blushed, realizing how she'd just made him feel uncomfortable.

At that moment, Monty walked in and smiled at Vanessa. He made his way past Doof, who was still covering his mouth, almost frozen in place, and he grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Doof, we're not playing statue," he laughed. "Let's go get some breakfast."

When Doof only looked up at Vanessa and then back to her stomach, Monty began to look suspiciously between the two of them. Sighing, Vanessa stooped down next to her dad and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, that was a little sudden, Dad," she apologized. Doof looked up at Monty and then back at Vanessa. She understood the subliminal message. It was his turn. "Look, Monty, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Monty frowned. "Is your dad okay?"

"He's just in a state of shock," Vanessa told him. "Because I'm…pregnant."

"You're…pregnant?!" Monty's eyebrows shot up as well. He didn't know whether to be jealous that Doof knew first or to be in shock that his wife was expecting. Vanessa smiled innocently up at him.

"Yes," she nodded. She looked back at Doof and pulled his hand away from his mouth. "Still at a loss for words, grandpa?"

"Grandpa…?" Doof's voice cracked. Vanessa laughed and hugged him tightly. When she let go of him, he pressed one hand against her stomach and tried to sort out the mixture of emotions he was feeling at that moment.

"Yes, Dad," Vanessa nodded. "You're a grandparent."

"And I'm…a…father…" Monty said slowly.

If only Major Monogram knew; that would be a worthwhile reaction.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	25. Topography

**Sorry that these last few are short. They might be small, but they've all got good points to them. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas paced back and forth in his bedroom, trying to put the pieces together. Isabella sat and watched him pace with a stressed look on her face. He'd been doing that since about noon yesterday, when he'd searched for Perry by fire. No matter how hard he'd searched and looked, there was no island between Ostrov Geroyev and the Hawaiian archipelago. But fire never lied- in all of his life fire had never lied.

"Baby, you need to get some rest," Isabella murmured, patting the bed beside her.

"I just have to find this island!" Phineas said, slamming his hands down onto the table in frustration and putting his nose to the map he'd spread out. "There is no way in the universe that an island just can't be there!"

"Technically, someone can cloak an island so that it's undetectable," she sighed, laying back against the pillow.

"So, someone's hiding it," he narrowed his eyes and chewed on the cap of his pen.

"Most likely," came the sleepy reply.

"But who…?"

"Could you please come sleep?"

"Who would hide an island?"

"Phineas, come sleep with me."

"And why would they hide it?"

"You need your rest, come over here right now. Put the map up and come get in the bed, it's way past time for you to be up working."

"Look, Isabella, I'd love to, but I am too close to solving this!" Phineas said, drawing lines across the map. "The fire took a considerable amount of time searching for Perry, which means he's at least thirteen miles off."

"Why thirteen?"

"Thirteen is the sacred number of fire," Phineas explained. "They explained to me that unnatural things happen when things are at a value of thirteen, and when the fire cannot locate or solve something, it generally means the value is thirteen, as they can't fathom it."

"So because the fire couldn't give you an exact distance, you're assuming that Perry is thirteen miles away from us? That could be in any direction!"

"Use logic, Isabella," Phineas chewed on the cap of his pen again in thought. "It obviously wouldn't be in the direction of Hawaii. That's _less_ than thirteen miles away, but at its furthest point is _more_ than thirteen miles away. Generally speaking, Perry would have swum east-west, not north-south."

"And how can you assume that?"

"His sense of direction," Phineas pulled the pen out of his mouth and drew a few more lines. "He'd know his _best _chance at finding land would be to swim east or west, because land would be, in a sense, closer to him in the Pacific Ocean. So-"

"Wait, you said that the fire told you 'three miles east of here,' Phineas," Isabella pointed out. "Why are you saying otherwise?"

"Because, later today I was re-contacted and told that the measurement was indefinite and I'd been wrongly informed," Phineas grunted. He pulled out a highlighter and began to trace some of the pen lines he'd drawn. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to solve the math in his head. He was so close.

"Whatever," Isabella rolled her eyes. "At least tell me when you're going to bed."

"As soon as I'm done," he said hurriedly, marking a few coordinates.

"You're making no sense," she sighed, curling up into a ball under the covers of the bed. She pulled the comforter tight over her shoulders and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the light that Phineas had on. He continued to focus on the map, working his brain until he at last stood up and slammed a knife into one of the coordinates excitedly. Isabella sat up fast.

"I'VE FOUND HIM!"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	26. Quisling Uncovered

**And here's Perry! -AJ**

* * *

Perry

He had been thrown into a dungeon of sorts, and the only company he had was a mirror. It disturbed him that they'd chosen to put a mirror in his cell. How could they know that mirrors were his access to the darkest parts of his mind? Either way, Kepala had said his first test was to embrace the image of the soul, and that meant he had to stare into the mirror for hours and relay to the chief everything he'd seen. For a good long while, all he saw was nothingness. But then, he saw a face he'd hoped he would never have to see again: the face of Semi.

Semi had Perry's body, but his look was much different than Perry's. His eyes burned a deep red, a jean jacket hung loosely on his shoulders, a black leather belt was strapped onto his waist, and two revolvers sat in holsters at his hips. On the fedora that he was wearing, the easily identified symbol of the O.M.A., a white ring on a black field, was printed on the black stripe that ran around the hat. He grinned at Perry and chattered at him.

Perry simply furrowed his brow. He and Semi were the same, and he knew that now. In his head, Perry desperately tried to fathom how Semi worked. If they both shared the same body, how was it that their minds didn't overlap? Shaking off the thought, he stared daggers at his mental enemy, and cringed when he heard the slurred voice of Semi greet him in the dark Vampri tongue. He found himself wondering if he was actually doing the talking.

"Well, if it issn't Perry Flynn," Semi cackled. "Long time no ssee."

"Look, Semi, I don't think you understand," Perry gritted his teeth. "If you want to kill me, it's not a good idea on your part."

"Anything Masster ssayss iss a good idea, Perry Flynn," Semi droned.

"Would you listen to me, Semi?!" Perry growled. "Killing me won't benefit you in the long run! In fact, it's all just a trap! Eclipse is using you! Killing me will bring you into a bad rut, and by bad, I actually mean terrible! You'd be mad to kill me!"

"They told me that you were inssane," Semi laughed. "But they didn't explain that you were delussional."

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!" Perry screamed. One of the guards opened up the cell and stared at Perry awkwardly. Semi, noticing the guard's presence, ran off, leaving Perry to look at an empty mirror. He suddenly felt like a vampire. "Let's just hope I don't sparkle when they take me out of here…"

"Perry traitor!" the guard addressed him. He poked at Perry with a crudely made spear and jerked the stick up and down. "Up!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, pulling himself off of the ground and trying to stay away from the stick. The guard continued to jab at Perry's soft belly to get him to move out of the cell. It was obvious that he didn't know much English.

He brought Perry back out to Kepala and stooped down on one knee and touched the bridge of his nose with his left index finger. Perry looked at the queer greeting and tried to remember where he'd seen it before. Why did it look so familiar?

"Perry, tell me what you have seen in the test of your soul," Kepala demanded. "You will answer honestly or the great Penjaga will punish you greatly."

"I saw…" Perry cast his gaze around the people of Malam angrily. "My inner villain."

"Meaning?" Kepala raised an eyebrow.

"Who I would be if I submitted to the darkness of this world," Perry replied flatly.

"And Penjaga favors you for your honesty," Kepala scratched his chin in thought. "Now you will endure the second of the three tests. Anaknya and you shall be locked in her chambers for twenty-four hours. She will explain to you what you must do."

With that, Anaknya stepped out of the crowd and solemnly faced Perry. Something about the look on her face told him that things were about to take a turn for the worse. She beckoned for him to follow, and he did so reluctantly. They went to her chambers again, and the guards locked them in the bedroom. Anaknya took one look at Perry and fell over with sobs. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No!" she screamed. "They have locked us in here to humiliate you, Perry! He…he wants me to dishonor you! And I know you would never do that to Xhirxhti!"

At this, Anaknya covered her mouth. Perry's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. How did she know his mate's name? Something was truly suspicious here; the mirror, the familiar gesture, and now the revealing that Anaknya knew about Xhirxhti. Perry felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"How do you know her name?" he swallowed.

"Brother, please! Please forgive me!" she threw herself at Perry's feet, still sobbing. "It is Quisling! He has organized this operation! Quisling is Kepala! He is Kepala, brother, I do not lie to you!"

"Brother?" Perry frowned, trying to shake her off.

"Yes, we're quintuplets, all laid by the same mother and father, all hatched in the same den, Erik, please!" she looked up at him with tears flooding out of his eyes. "They mean to kill you! Quisling means to have you killed!"

"Who is this Quisling fellow?" Perry demanded. He went to exit the tent, but Anaknya grabbed him by the ankle and pulled at his leg.

"Do not go out there! He will kill you!" she exclaimed. Perry refused to listen; he stormed out of her chambers and went directly up to Kepala, who he now knew was called Quisling, and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You accused me of fraud, but now it's my turn!" Perry spat. "Who are you really, Kepala? Or should I say- Quisling?"

Several gasps emitted from the crowd and Quisling furrowed his brow in anger. Many of them began to whisper among themselves, trying to figure out how Perry knew that it was all a ruse. Quisling stepped closer to Perry and glowered at him, expressing as much malice as he could possibly convey at the moment.

"I will show you who I am," Quisling growled. He recited something in Kyeaclae and his form began to shrink down. Perry nearly doubled over with shock and pain when he saw Quisling's true form. "It's nice to see you've finally caught on, Dad."

"L-L-Legolas?" Perry stammered. "M-my own son?"

"Yes, yes, the shocking 'my own son is out to kill me' spiel, I get it," Quisling waved his hand in annoyance. "Onto the real shocker. Chaz, are you ready a little early?"

"I'm always ready to destroy Perry Flynn, mate," an Australian accent floated out of the air from behind Quisling's hut. A very large gray wolf stepped out from behind it, snarling and barring its teeth at Perry. Chaz Whitehead, the biological father of Jamie's twins, was here to kill him. Perry swallowed hard.

"It seems as if the odds are not in my favor," Perry frowned, trying his best to mimic a Capital accent. Most of the audience seemed confused at his reference. He shrugged. "What? It's unfair, just like The Hunger Games!"

"I don't care what you think is fair, mate, you're no Effie Trinket," Chaz grinned cruelly. "I'm here for the kill. After that, I can kill your pathetic daughter if she hasn't died yet."

"What?!" Perry gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED TO JAMIE?!"

"Who gives a crap, Flynn?" Chaz chuckled. "Let's dance, platypus!"

Chaz ran over to Perry and connected his front claw to Perry's cheek. Unprepared for the rush, Perry found himself being thrown backwards violently. His body slammed up against a pole. Perry put a hand to his cheek and felt blood trickling down his face. Claw marks much resembling the scars on Jamie's stomach were now striped across his face. It was pretty clear that Chaz meant business. Perry wiped his arm across his face and removed most of the dripping blood.

"You wanna dance, pretty boy?" Perry mocked.

"Show me what you've got, little man," Chaz chuckled.

"Bring it, Muzukashii-ontosel."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	27. Hidari Incest

**Back to poor Jamie. -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

Jamie clutched her bulging stomach tightly, trying to process what she'd heard. Not only had she just been told that she'd had intercourse with her brother, but she'd also been told that directly as a result of this, she might possibly die from being pregnant with their child. The revelation made her sick to her stomach. Matthew continued to stare at her awkwardly, obviously feeling the same as she did about being siblings. She grinned back at him, trying not to make him feel worse than he already probably did.

"I can't believe that you're my sister…" Matthew breathed, placing a hand on her belly and rubbing it gently.

"Me either," Jamie sighed.

"It's there," Xhirxhti murmured, frowning. "I can see the resemblance you hold to Perry. Your bill is the same as his and your eyes are the same distance apart. But I swear I'd have remembered giving birth to you…which I don't."

"That is easily explained," Svinski told them. "It is obvious that Matthew here is a clone of you and Perry. Someone, somewhere had access to your DNA and created him based off of your specific genetic codes. That make sense?"

"Yes, I suppose, but how can you tell?" Xhirxhti pressured.

"His DNA is very similar to yours and Perry's, but the genetic makeup is not as random as Jamie's is," Svinski explained. "Basically, it means that someone chose an order for his DNA strands to form in. His features were hand-picked."

"This is just too much to handle all at once," Jamie threw her hands up. She pulled herself down off of the table and waddled to the door. "I am going back up to our room to sort this all out in my head…"

"Jamie…" Matthew got up to follow her, but she put up a hand to stop him.

"I want to be alone, if you don't mind," she said flatly. Matthew opened his mouth to protest, but she simply shook her head and walked off down the hall. As much as she loved him now was not the time for him to comfort her.

Jamie slowly made her way back into her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and crawled back into it, pulling the sheets tight around her body. The baby writhed excitedly inside of her. Moaning, she pressed a hand to her belly and tried to get as comfortable as she could. When he refused to calm down, Jamie sighed and shut her eyes, trying to ignore his wild movement.

She rolled onto her back and propped her pillow upright so that she could see over her stomach. Light splayed into the room and splashed across her belly. Annoyed with the sheets, she smoothed them down until there were no wrinkles in them. Her belly seemed larger when she did that. Sighing, she rubbed her stomach. The baby pressed up against her hand. Jamie's eyes widened in disbelief. It was as if he understood the gesture.

"Did he just…?" Jamie blinked at her stomach, still caught off guard. She traced circles on the top of her belly, seeing if he'd react to her again. Of course, he did, and Jamie jumped a little bit, startled that he was actually trying to interact with her.

Matthew poked his head in the door and saw the look of bewilderment on Jamie's face. He hurried over to her and went to ask her a question, but instead an expression of extreme confusion crossed his face and he blinked rapidly.

"No, that doesn't make sense, Jamie," he shook his head. "Why'd you ask?"

"Ask what?" Jamie looked up, seeming even more confused than her mate.

"Why did you ask if I knew the square root of pi?" he frowned. "And why would you assume anyone knew that in the first place?"

"I never asked you what the square root of pi was," she rolled her eyes. "Who on Earth would ask such a question? Just because I dropped out of school doesn't mean I want to know any math stuff."

"Well…if you didn't ask me…who did?" Matthew raised his eyebrows. Jamie fainted.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof's POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	28. Support Where It's Necessary

**Getting closer... -AJ**

* * *

Doof

The three were sitting at breakfast, staring awkwardly into space. No one had said anything after Monty had exclaimed his surprise at being a father. They'd simply walked downstairs to grab breakfast and continued the silence. Doof had grabbed a coffee and a few donuts, Vanessa had fixed herself a latte, and Monty had just picked up an apple. He wasn't really even eating it. The look on Vanessa's face told Doof that he needed to get over his shock and just talk to her about it; she needed his support, after all.

"So," he said, breaking the silence. "I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you that I'm happy for you guys."

"Really?" Vanessa smiled. She leaned over and hugged her dad tightly, glad to know that he was in full support of her.

"Of course I am, pumpkin," Doof smiled, returning her embrace.

"Thanks, Dad," she squeezed him tighter, obviously happier than ever. Doof had never seen Vanessa smile the way she was smiling now. He finally felt as if he was being an adequate father. So many years of receiving the same negative responses from Vanessa had made him feel as if he wasn't good at being a father. "Thanks for being a great dad."

Vanessa let go of him, but Doof continued to hug her. She laughed and rubbed his back gently, unwilling to deny him the pleasure of hugging his only daughter. Monty awkwardly scratched the back of his head. When Doof finally let go, Vanessa kissed him on the cheek and let him sit back. Doof took one hand and tucked a few of her hairs behind her ear.

"I didn't mean to freak earlier, Vanessa," he said quietly. "It's just hard to think that my baby girl is all grown up, that's all."

"I'll understand someday," she laughed. "I guess I sort of understand now."

"Do you?" Doof looked up at her curiously.

"Yeah," she nodded. "All of those times you worried about me or wanted to do something special for me, it wasn't to make me feel like a little kid- it was because you didn't want me to stop being your little girl."

Doof had to cover his eyes up to keep her from seeing that he was crying, but it didn't really help. He'd spent so many years trying to be the best for her, and now that it was a reality, he couldn't contain himself. The emotions flooding his brain were cluttered and ecstatic. Vanessa laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a gentle embrace.

"Is he okay?" Monty mouthed at Vanessa. She nodded and laughed a little.

"It's okay, Dad, it's okay," she smiled.

"I-I'm not crying," Doof lied.

"Yes, you are," Vanessa laughed. "Don't deny it. You're bawling like a baby, Dad. It's okay, it really is."

"No I am not," he protested. He wiped the tears off of his face. "See? I'm not crying."

"Sure you aren't."

"I swear!"

"Not believing you, Dad."

"C'mon, not a single teardrop!"

"That's because they're all on my shirt."

"Tha-that's just…water…from…my…super-secret water release-inator!"

"I don't think I want to know…"

"Okay, I didn't really make one of those…it'd be kinda…kinda pointless…"

"So you were crying?"

"Aw, come on!"

Monty rolled his eyes and finished his apple. The rest of breakfast was spent with plenty of small talk and the tossing around of random baby names. In fact, the morning was going quite smoothly so far.

That is, until Phineas ran in.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: I'm gonna just go with what do you think? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	29. Phineas' Frenzy

**Alright! I wrote this one literally two days ago. YOU ARE CAUGHT UP FINALLY! :D -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

After waking up, Phineas snatched up the paper and sprinted excitedly down to find someone to tell. Doof was the first person he found. He ran over to Doof's breakfast table and slapped the map onto it and pointed directly at the long cut he'd made with the knife blade. Try as he might, Doof couldn't figure it out, so he looked up at Phineas and shrugged.

"What's with the map, kid?" he asked.

"I've found Perry," Phineas grinned, licking his lips nervously. He tapped his finger for more emphasis. "He's right at this coordinate, I'm sure of it!"

"There's…there's nothing at that coordinate, Phineas," Doof scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Phineas urged, putting extra emphasis on the word 'positive' to make his point. "Isabella and Xhirxhti both say that you can mask an entire island from being seen by the naked eye. He's on an invisible island that is probably the property of Eclipse. I need your help to convince Xhirxhti we have to go out there."

"Why do you need my help?" Doof frowned. "I'm not a very convincing party."

"You're his brother!" Phineas continued excitedly. "Xhirxhti is a sucker for a family story! If me, you, Ferb, Darren, and Sam all convince her that Perry is, without a doubt, at this location, she will let us go find him! Please, you have to help me! If not for me, then for his kids! They need him!"

Phineas watched as Doof took a moment to process this in his head for a moment. It took Doof longer than most people to understand what others were saying. Sighing, Phineas counted backwards from ten in his head. He'd get it soon enough.

"Alright, I'll do it," Doof consented. He hugged Vanessa tightly and patted her stomach. "If it's for family, then I'm all for it."

"Great!" Phineas smiled. "Follow me!"

The two headed down a floor to find Darren and Sam, who were busy about their usual shenanigans. Phineas was able to divert them long enough to get both of them to agree with him, then they set off as a group to locate Ferb. Fortunately, they did find him, and it was much different than they thought they'd see.

"Is Ferb talking to one of the girls that used to be in the Fireside Girls?" Doof asked, his mouth hanging open. "I can swear she used to deliver cupcakes to me."

"Gretchen is an Eiyu-tachi?!" Phineas blinked, his mouth falling open as well.

"I'll say," Doof crossed his arms. Shaking his head, Phineas led the group over to Ferb and lightly tapped his stepbrother on the shoulder. Ferb jumped a little and turned around.

"Hello, Phineas," he smiled. "Do you remember Gretchen?"

"Yes, yes I do," Phineas smiled. He put a hand out to her. When she took it, he shook it gently. "Nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"It has," she laughed. "Have you seen Isabella lately? I haven't really kept up with her."

"Yeah, she's in the hotel with our kids," Phineas smiled.

"You guys got married? And had kids?" Gretchen squealed. "That's amazing! We're going to be sisters-in-law!"

"Sisters-in-law?" Phineas laughed, casting a glance at Ferb. "You don't ever tell me anything anymore, do you, bro?"

"Well, you are extremely occupied, what with two kids, another on the way; not to mention the over-abundance of platypuses," Ferb shrugged.

"Perry had babies?!" Gretchen shrieked. "Oh my gosh, I have got to see this!"

"Well, um, Perry's not the mom," Phineas put a finger up.

"Just let her have that one, Phineas," Ferb chuckled. "It's one of her best moments yet. And of course, we can introduce you to everyone."

"Yeah, and Ferb; remind me to talk to you later," Phineas pointed at him. Ferb nodded in consent. "And you'd better hope Izzy's up…you know how it goes with pregnant women…"

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV.**

**Question: Ferb and Gretchen? Who likes?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	30. Flynn Versus Whitehead

**MOST EXCITING CHAPTER EVER! -AJ**

* * *

Perry

The fake islanders all spread out to form a circle around the two. Chaz was staring Perry down, watching every move the platypus made. Perry also had his eyes fixated on Chaz. They circled around, sidestepping slowly, both awaiting an attack from the other. The Muzukashii assumed that the Korobu-chisai would be moronic and instigate, but Perry was too smart for that. He knew all too well that Chaz was stronger than he was. No; he would wait for Chaz to make the first move.

"Come on, mate," Chaz taunted. "I thought you were a duck-billed platypus, not a chicken-brained one. Come at me; I dare you."

"In your dreams," Perry said under his breath. He kept his eyes focused on Chaz. One false read could very likely be his death. Nothing should escape Perry's attention; no step, no breath, no ripple of his fur, no flex of his muscles- all must be seen. His refusal to make the first move seemed to anger Chaz.

"You right stubborn little bloke!" Chaz exclaimed, lunging for Perry. Not in the least bit alarmed, Perry ducked and rolled out of the way, landing lightly on his feet so that he could watch for Chaz again. Even angrier than before, Chaz turned around quickly and swiped a paw under Perry's feet, knocking him to the ground. Perry pulled himself back up and looked around for Chaz.

Claws flashed in Perry's peripheral vision, so he swatted it away with his tail and rolled forward to avoid any return attacks. Hopping back onto his feet, he pivoted one-hundred and eighty degrees, preparing his fist to hit the werewolf. His knuckles came in contact with Chaz's jawbone. An abnormally loud crack was heard, and Perry drew his hand back, biting his tongue to keep from screaming in pain. The impact had broken nearly every bone in his left hand. Chaz let out a laugh, not once trying to hide his amusement. Embarrassed, Perry drew up all of his might and thrust his right fist directly into Chaz's nose.

Shocked, Chaz yelped in frustration and sauntered away from Perry. Blood was trickling out of his wet nose and running down his face. Perry tried to shake some of the gore off of his hand, but it didn't do him much good. The blood stuck to his fur like glue. He looked over at Chaz to see him snarling back. Apparently a werewolf's nose was just as fragile as a human's nose was. A smirk inched across Perry's face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Chaz snarled, jumping up and knocking Perry over. Wincing, Perry felt Chaz's sharp teeth pierce open his jugular. Warm, sticky blood began to stream down his own body. Feeling that there was no better way to react, Perry childishly bit Chaz back. He misjudged his own jaw strength, however, and managed to rip out a chunk of Chaz's flesh. Realizing what Perry had done, Chaz let go of his opponent's neck and stared at him, his mouth hanging open. Perry spat out the furry piece of bloodied skin and grimaced. Both of their mouths were now full of blood.

"Never underestimate a mortal," Perry growled. He ran at Chaz and somersaulted over him, making sure to clear the area that Chaz could reach with his front paws. Landing on his feet, Perry let himself slide, then put one hand down in the dust and swung his body around. While in mid-swing, he thrust his right leg out and managed to connect his ankle with Chaz's. The surprised werewolf let out an involuntary bark and fell onto his face.

As Perry went to jump back onto his feet, Chaz swiped at him with one paw and caught ahold of Perry's leg. He dug his claws into Perry's soft calf until it was obvious that he was drawing blood. Perry screamed in pain and turned over to see where Chaz was. Wanting his leg to be free, Perry forcibly shoved his other foot into Chaz's eye. The Muzukashii roared in agony and leapt backwards, covering his eyes with one paw.

Perry took the chance to gain the advantage. He pulled out the box of matches and checked to see if they'd dried off. Sure enough, they were ready to be used. He quickly lit the first match and pressed the burning tip into Chaz's shoulder. The werewolf howled in pain and swept one paw at Perry, not really looking at where he was throwing his paw. It hit Perry in the stomach and sent him flying into the crowd. The man Perry was knocked into quickly shoved him back into the circle, obviously not ready for the fight to end. Chants began to erupt across the crowd; all of the people were screaming vigorously for Chaz to destroy Perry and pay Eclipse vengeance by painting the earth with his mortal blood. Perry shuddered. He'd never felt so hated in his entire life. Taking a deep breath, Perry got back to his feet and stood up to his full height.

"I hate you with every bone of my body," Chaz uncovered his eyes and stared daggers at Perry. "You've done nothing but injustice to my Master. And now, you have humiliated me in front of hundreds of Eclipse's most beloved followers. I am immortal; you are in no way better than I am!"

"Vydy veniv zhn xanzyh xaxzte!" Perry spat. Several gasps echoed across the crowd.

"It is dangerous to curse the caste system, Perry Flynn," Chaz walked towards him slowly. "Both Eclipse and Cressella respect the caste and keep it well. Do you have any more smart comments?"

"Sistask mishtas kastas stanaskas!" Perry furrowed his brow. Even Chaz was thrown off this time. No one save for O.M.A. immortals knew the Vampri language, and Perry had smartly just cussed them all out in it. "Like I said, Whitehead, you don't know who you're messing with."

"Where did you learn that kind of language?" Chaz mused. "Strong, profane words for a Korobu-chisai. Especially one that mated with one of Cressella's followers."

"I've got more 'kind' words where that came from, Muzukashii-ontosel," Perry said, rolling his tongue around in his mouth. Chaz didn't seem to want more profanities, though. He lunged for Perry once more, this time with more ferocity than before. Perry felt his back connect with the ground, then the uncomfortable feeling of Chaz's hundred or more pound body pressing down on his own small frame.

"You want to play that game, do you?" Chaz chuckled. Frowning, Perry let loose a string of profanities in every language he knew, wishing there was more he could do than just scream rude words. Chaz forced his claws into Perry's shoulders, bursting open fragile blood vessels and tearing at Perry's muscle tissue as if it were cotton. Perry could feel the weight from Chaz's body slowly bending his shoulder blades backwards on themselves. It only took a matter of seconds for them to break from the stress. Unable to contain it, Perry shrieked in agony. A cruel smile spread across Chaz's face.

He picked Perry up in his teeth and slung him violently across the circle. Perry's body collided with the ground, and he lay there on his side, limp. The platypus was gasping for air by now; the impact had broken several of his ribs. Some poked out of his sides grotesquely, while others had punctured his lungs. Blood was seeping out of wounds on his sides and trickling out of his throat and onto the dusty ground below him. Déjà vu seemed to be slapping Perry across the face.

Chaz walked over to him and turned himself back into his human state. Perry looked up at him pitifully. There was not a single ounce of humanity in the boy's eyes. Hatred burned in them like a furnace that had been heated over a thousand degrees. Smiling at Perry's dumb luck, Chaz pulled back his fist and punched Perry hard in the stomach. Clenching his teeth, Perry tried his best to ignore the pain.

"Who's so great now?" Chaz mocked. "I'm going to show you what true pain is."

Laughing maniacally, Chaz began to find every unbroken bone on Perry's body and use whatever means he could to break them. He snapped, kicked, and stomped on Perry's body until he was sure that there was no way Perry could retaliate. Bones were poking out of the platypus' skin. Blood was flowing from open wounds all over his body. His teal fur was turning black from the amount of blood exiting his body. When he was certain that Chaz could do no more, Perry closed his eyes, only to feel the sick boy soccer kick him between the legs. Out of everything else, Perry had to admit that hurt the worst. He heard Chaz's footsteps walk a few feet away. The crowd jeered and hollered.

"Who does this Korobu-chisai think he is?!" Chaz shouted triumphantly. "He thinks he's one of us? I've just proven that Perry Flynn is a weakling!"

The crowd became even more ecstatic at the negative mention of Perry's name. Opening his eyes a little, he could see the chaos that was ensuing. Men and women alike were brandishing their fists in the air. All had hostile looks on their faces. It was then that Perry realized they were only citizens of Eclipse's cruel empire. He looked at them with pity and decided to simply forgive them. They didn't know what they were doing. They were acting as the uneducated. All they knew was Eclipse; yes, he'd forgive them for that.

"Where are your smart comments now, simpleton?" Chaz mocked. "I don't see you throwing insults at me while you're broken. Lost your fire, have you? Well, you were a fake to begin with! All that bodgy you talked- looks pretty ridiculous now, doesn't it?"

He knelt down next to Perry and grinned. As a humanoid figure, Chaz looked less terrifying, but all the more hateful. His long, black hair fell straight at his shoulders, and his cold, blue eyes were filled with contempt. Perry weakly turned his eyes to meet Chaz's. He knew that he had to show courage, even at his lowest.

"Go on," Perry whispered. "Kill me. I know it's what you were ordered to do."

The remark seemed to appall the werewolf. Chaz seemed to be expecting an opponent who would fight until his final breath, unwilling to die. Instead, Perry had verbally surrendered and simply accepted his fate. Perry almost saw guilt work its way into Chaz's expression for a slight moment, but then it was wiped away with a successful grin. Reaching one hand around Perry's neck, he picked up the platypus and held him high above his own head, still staring into Perry's eyes.

"I'd be delighted to," Chaz grinned, licking his lips hungrily. Perry took a deep breath, unsure of how this would play out. He looked behind Chaz and saw Lay's stoic face. For a moment, their eyes met. Lay turned away, unable to control himself. Perry fought the will to cry; his own son wasn't even willing to stick up for him. Chaz's fingers began to close in around his airway.

"L-Lego-las…" Perry stammered. His son looked back at him, but he remained unfazed. Chaz glanced back at Lay to see what the deal was, but Lay simply motioned for Chaz to continue choking his father. Gasping for air, Perry grabbed at Chaz's hands subconsciously, trying to pull himself out of the werewolf's grip.

"Any last words, Perry Flynn?" Chaz snickered. Perry tried to gasp for air, but Chaz's fingers were wrapped to tightly around his neck.

"Ph-Phineas…" Perry blinked.

"What?" Chaz loosened his grip a little and stared hard at Perry. "What did you say that for? That doesn't even make sense!"

"He…found…me…" Perry stammered, pointing one shaky finger ahead of himself. Chaz turned around to see Phineas, Ferb, and a group of platypuses running out of nowhere. Caught off guard, he dropped Perry into a heap on the ground. Perry groaned. His vision flashed red for a few terrifying moments. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Perry! Come on!" said the familiar German accent.

"Doof?" Perry squinted, his eyes still readjusting to the light. Doof was smiling a very toothy grin at him. "Is that you…Doof?"

"You'd better believe it," Doof laughed. He picked Perry up under the arms. "Come on, we have to get you out of here, and fast. Can you stand?"

"Sorta…not really," Perry sighed. Doof placed one of Perry's arms around his neck and held him up under the other arm. He nodded for them to slip out of the crowd while Phineas and Ferb had them distracted. Perry nodded and painfully hobbled along with Doof's aid. Phineas cried out from somewhere behind him. Losing his common sense again, Perry turned around to see if he could help the human out.

"Perry the platypus!" Doof grabbed him gently and pulled him back in the direction they had been going. "Phineas will be fine! Just keep coming. You're half-dead, just let me lead you to safety, okay?"

"But, Phineas is in danger!" Perry complained.

"Look, you have thirty-six kids and a mate that really need you right now, this is not the time to-" Doof began.

"Thirty-six?" Perry looked back to Doof. "You counted wrong, it's thirty-five."

"Oh…about that…" Doof laughed nervously, then shook his head. "Just wait until we get to Ostrov Geroyev, okay? Everything will make more sense then, I promise…Perry? Perry the platypus…?"

"No…" Perry said, sounding as if someone had drugged him. His body went limp and his eyes rolled shut. Doof panicked and picked Perry up in his arms. He looked around for help, but there was nothing he could really do.

"Phineas! We're losing him!" Doof cried.

"Ferb, take Darren, Sam, Doof, and Perry back to Gonarede!" Phineas shouted, stopping only for a moment to bathe an oncoming enemy in fire. "I'll stay here and take whatever they throw at me."

"But, Phineas-" Ferb went to object.

"Trust me, bro!" Phineas pleaded. Ferb opened his mouth to reply, but instantly thought better of it. He nodded solemnly and ran to meet Doof. Darren and Sam followed him eagerly. They gathered around Doof and looked at Perry's bloody, broken body.

"Please, Perry the platypus, don't leave me…" Doof sobbed. "We've been through too much together for you to leave me!"

Perry murmured something, but it was barely audible and all they heard was mumbling. Ferb motioned for everyone to get to the ship they'd arrived in, and they all sprinted off to the tiny aircraft. They piled in, and Ferb took the cockpit. Doof carried Perry to the back and laid him out on a flat bed. He picked up one of Perry's hands and held it close to his heart.

"Don't die…please don't die…" Doof whispered. His eyes filled up with tears. "I never fully hated you, Perry the platypus. You've been my best friend for the longest time. You were the only one who ever listened to what I had to say. You were always there. We had so many good times together, as nemeses and brothers. If you're slipping away from this world right now, I really wanted you to know that…"

The platypus didn't budge. Perry was on the very edge of life and death at that moment. He'd heard every word that Doof had said to him, and if he was fully responsive at that time, he would have broken down crying that very instant and hugged Doof until he couldn't breathe. But, alas, he couldn't even produce tears.

His body remained still. He had no perception of time; he had no sense of what was going on around him. Perry's vision had blacked out back on the beach; all he saw was the empty void that was swaying him cautiously over life and death. The only sounds he could hear were Doof's muffled words. Was his brother really crying over his own fate? Was it true that Doof was saying these things? The thought touched Perry in such a way that he wished he could return the favor. However, he knew there was no way he could; the void was drawing him in further and further.

Perry was going to die. These were truly his final moments. Was he still breathing? He couldn't tell. At this point, he couldn't even hear his own heartbeat. Everything was silent. Doof had either stopped crying, or Perry had lost contact with the mortal world. Something made Perry believe strongly that it was the latter. The living world was now intangible. His mind was slowly slipping away. Was he already dead? No, he was still thinking. He was still alive. But how long would he remain there? Thoughts began to fade slowly from his mind. The darkness was closing in. His mind was slipping away into the shadowy abyss. Everything seemed to stop. It was now that Perry was certain that he was, in fact, dead.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie's POV.**

**Question: Is Perry...d-dead?!**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	31. Jamie and Her Hormones

**Is Perry dead? Is he alive? Well, I'm going to drive you nuts by letting you be clueless while reading Jamie's chapter. Yup, I am that mean. Don't worry- Doofy's POV comes after Jamie's. You;ll know next time. :) -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

When Jamie came to, Matthew was dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. Her vision was blurry. How long had she been out? She sat up a little, but Matthew gently pushed her back down.

"Whoa there," he whispered. "I don't think you should move, babes."

"Wh-what happened?" Jamie asked, blinking as her sight cleared up. "What time is it? How long was I…?"

"You were out for a couple of days," Matthew frowned. "You passed out because you realized that I was hearing Omega talking to me. I think he's really taxing your body; you should have only been out for, at the most, an hour."

"Two days?" she groaned. A sharp pain in her gut reminded her of the peculiar events that had happened the day she'd passed out. She rubbed her stomach in thought. Her dad had been right to worry after all; pregnancy didn't seem to be a positive thing for Jamie. "Wait, you talked back?"

"Telepathically, yes," Matthew laughed, stroking her belly softly. "He talks way over my head, though."

"That is the weirdest thought," Jamie grimaced. She clutched her stomach tightly.

"What is?" he gave her a confused look.

"The fact that he is conscious and wide awake inside of me," she made a face. "He knows exactly where he is and can visibly see where he is. Not to mention he wants to get out. It's a really weird thought."

"I know it is," Matthew sighed. Her mate looked away from her and fell silent. Jamie looked at his face, wondering what he was thinking. She secretly wished that she had his ability to read minds. "Look, Jamie, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jamie leaned forward and grabbed his arm.

"For this," Matthew spread his fingers out over the bulge in her stomach. "I've put you on your deathbed."

"Hey, don't think like that!" she turned his bill towards her and looked into his hurt eyes. "Think of him as a miracle. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be parents. He's our little miracle, Matthew. Think of him that way."

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Matthew said, changing the subject. "Your, I mean, our, mom came to tell us that they found your- gah! Our, dad. Phineas, er, Uncle Phineas found our dad. A few days ago."

"WHAT?!" Jamie sat up straighter. "Is Daddy here?! Can I see him?!"

"Jamie, relax," Matthew told her. "He's not here yet. They went out to find him yesterday. I don't know how soon they'll be back."

"Oh…" Jamie laid back down dejectedly. She started to trace circles on her belly, unsure of what to say or do. It was one of those moments of 'awkward silence' that were usually filled with her dad saying something irrelevant, stupid, or a weird mixture of the two. Jamie sighed. She really missed her dad. What she would give to have him simply sitting in the room right now; well, the world seems about adequate.

Matthew eventually pulled himself onto the bed and curled up next to Jamie. She looked around a little, then slowly inched her way over to him until she was laying bill-to-bill with him. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. Jamie smiled.

"Hi there," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

"I'm feeling cold, sir, could you point me to the nearest snuggling expert?" Jamie batted her eyelids flirtatiously.

"Sorry, ma'am, I don't know any around here," Matthew smirked. "But I'm free."

"I'll take that offer into consideration," Jamie winked.

"Oh, come here, you!" Matthew wrapped his arms around her. "And thanks. So much."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof's POV.**

**Question: Anyone agree with Jamie on Omega being weird? I certainly do. **

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	32. Doof's Admittance

**I have sadly neglected updating. But it was not on puropse, guys. My laptop with all of my stories on it CRASHED and the helpdesk completely WIPED my hard drive. So, I had to get back-ups from Killua and re-write a lot of stuff. Not to mention they blocked this site on my laptop and I had to get around it. Grr. Well, *Doofenshmirtz is on a ship with Ferb* ok fail but still. -AJ**

* * *

Doof

As he wrapped the splints tightly around Perry's broken arm, Doof couldn't help but cry. His nemesis was probably dead, and here he was sobbing like a little girl. Wiping away his tears, Doof finished the splint and proceeded to tie a tourniquet around the platypus' upper arm. He wished that Perry would have at least made a face when he'd done just that, but no; the platypus didn't move a muscle.

The mission was supposed to be a joyful success. Phineas, Darren, Ferb, and Doof had all come with the intentions of freeing Perry from having to survive off of what was on that scrappy island, but instead they found Sam (which was the most surprising part of it all), who wasted no time telling them that Perry was about to be killed. Now, the platypus' mind was slowly slipping away from the world and falling ever so gently into the realm of the unknown. Doof picked up one of Perry's hands and held it to his face.

"Perry the platypus, what have they done to you?" Doof choked back a sob and pressed Perry's limp hand to his forehead. "I swear they'll pay for this!"

"Vengeance isn't always the answer," Ferb said quietly, walking into the compartment Doof and Perry were in and sitting down.

"I-I can't think of any other way to get even," Doof frowned.

"Getting even isn't always the right answer, either," Ferb shrugged. He sighed and tried to help Doof understand better. "Oftentimes, the best way to solve a problem is to forgive those who wronged you."

"Forgive them?" Doof spluttered. "You want me to forgive those dirty, soulless, incompetent, nemesis-murdering jerks? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Ferb nodded.

"What does that do, I mean really?" Doof waved one hand around. "It's not like they care what I have to say anyways. Forgiving them would make them just laugh in our faces and believe that we're not strong at all."

"I think you have the wrong view of forgiveness," Ferb shook his head. "Forgiving someone can often be the hardest thing to do, and it shows courage. I know that I'd give a tooth and a leg to give them a piece of my mind, but forgiving them is the more noble thing to do."

"But…but I'm evil!" Doof protested.

"When it comes down to it, are you really evil, or are you just angry and searching for a way to balance out something bad that happened from your past?" Ferb asked. He stood up and started to walk out. "Just think about that."

Doof watched Ferb walk out of the room with increasing curiosity. First of all, that had been the most he'd ever heard the boy talk. Second, he'd just explained Doof's entire reason for becoming evil. Perhaps the kid was right. The only reason he considered himself evil was because he always wanted vengeance for something that he felt had been done wrong to him.

Shaking off the thought, Doof turned his attention back to Perry. He took a wet cloth and slowly began to wipe the drying blood stains out of Perry's mangled fur. Without the interference of the blood, it was easier to see the alarmingly peaceful expression on Perry's face. The platypus looked content, almost, to be dead or close enough to death that he could smell it. Doof marveled at this, wondering if death was truly as calming as Perry's expression told him it was. The thought of his nemesis being dead hit him with another wave of sobs.

"Oh, Perry the platypus, don't leave me here!" Doof cried. He dropped to his knees and grabbed ahold of Perry's limp hand even tighter than before. "What am I going to do without you? Y-you've been the best friend I could ever have asked for! You treated me kindly when all I did was disrespect you. You listened even if you could have cared less. You supported me in things that no one else would. You tried to help me when it didn't cross your moral boundaries. So, please, please don't leave me now! Not now.

"Besides, I'm not the only one who would miss you. You have a mate that loves you with all of her heart, and it's killing her just to not be around you. You have sweet, loving kids that need their dad to go through life. You've got Phineas, and Ferb, and Isabella; who all love you even though you're sometimes the most obnoxious person in the world. You've got brothers, Sam and Darren, that truly know how to be your brother and would hate to see you die. You've got more friends than one can fathom. You've got an entire agency that respects you. Heck, you have an alliance that, Cressella likes it or not, would follow you to the very edge of the known universe because you've got so much heart.

"So please, Perry the platypus; I'm begging you to hold on to your life. Stay with me. If anything, do it for your family. They need you more than anything else in the world right now. They need you. I need you. Please…"

Even with that being said, the platypus didn't make a single move. Doof buried his face in his own arms and continued to bawl, angry at the injustice that had been paid his nemesis and grieved that death was stealing Perry right out of his reach. He felt a hand on his shoulder, then heard someone sit next to him.

"Devin?" the voice said. Of course. It was Darren.

"I already told you, my name is not Devin," Doof sighed, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. "It's Doofenshmirtz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Perry calls you Doof," Darren piped up. "And Phineas, he calls you Doctor D. But Mum, she calls you Devin. That was the name she gave you when you hatched, right? So that's what she calls you by, then."

"Yes, yes she does," Doof nodded. "But that doesn't mean that's my name."

"Can I call you Heinz?" Darren grinned.

"Sure," Doof sighed. He turned to face his brother and frowned. "If it makes you happy. So long as it's actually my name."

"Right, then," Darren said, still grinning like a chimpanzee. "You know, it's pure bodgy that Perry done got himself in a real prang again, eh?"

"A what?" Doof blinked.

"Sorry, mate, I mean to say, um…accident?" a confused look crossed Darren's face. "Yeah, that there's the word you Yanks use, right? He got pummeled a good bit."

"Is it okay to say that you make little to no sense, Darren?" Doof frowned.

"Yeah, that's right, Heinz, it's right with me, it sure is," his brother beamed. Doof really did not get this guy. "You know, at first I thought Perry was quite, well, away with the pixies when he told me about all this Eiyu-tachi and Ankunin stuff with fairies and vampires and super heroes. But, I think that this encounter with the wolf-human here just might prove it all."

"Werewolf," Doof corrected. "Chaz Whitehead is a werewolf."

"That's right," Darren patted Doof on the back. "Still, I suppose if a werewolf can exist, then there's sure to be reality in all of the other bodgy Perry's talked up. I daresay that it means that Xhirxhti's right, too and that Svinski character can really revive dead people."

"Wait, did you just say 'revive dead people,' Darren?" Doof blinked.

"That's what I said, mate," Darren cocked his head at his brother curiously.

So there was a chance that Perry was going to live. Doof's heart gave an involuntary leap, and he jumped up and gave Darren a tight hug. Confused, Darren just went with it and hugged him back. (In Darren's mind, it was well worth it, he was used to being completely ignored by Doof).

"Perry the platypus is going to live!" Doof exclaimed.

"Hey, could one of you get Perry to the infirmary as fast as possible?" Ferb called from the front. "We're here and he needs immediate medical attention!"

"I will!" Doof said, excitedly scooping Perry up in his arms. He bolted off of the ship and headed straight in the direction of the infirmary. People jumped out of his way, but he could care less about the wreckage he was causing in the streets. Perry was going to live. Nothing could possibly keep him from getting Perry to help, not even Darren, who was shouting for Doof to let him catch up.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Xhirx's POV.**

**Question: Who wants to celebrate with Doofy? **

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	33. Love Has Wings and a Beaver Tail

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving; well, if you're from the US, too, that is- do other countries have a Thanksgiving other than Canada? Well, it's update time! -AJ**

* * *

Xhirxhti

The feeling was numb. Pure and utter numb. Now, that didn't make sense to most, but that was certainly the only way Xhirxhti could think to describe how her heart felt right then. Her significant other was lost, or worse: dead. Her oldest daughter was on the fence about death for the second time in her life. Life was just…well, in Xhirxhti's mind, numb.

It didn't get better when that crazy brother-in-law Heinz Doofenshmirtz came running in blathering in some Drusselstinian German. Okay, perhaps there was a little English mixed in there. For the most part, however, she couldn't tell what in Amoyx he was saying. She waved her hands and tried to get him to get a hint.

"Heinz, Heinz!" she exclaimed. "I can't understand you, speak slowly and in clear English for me."

"I…I'm sorry," he panted. "But…Perry the platypus…alive…in…the infirmary…"

"What?!" Xhirxhti grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could get him.

"I'm not joking," Doof shook his head. Unable to believe what she'd just heard, Xhirxhti pulled him into an enormous hug and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Seriously, I'm just the messenger…"

"Heinz, you don't know how happy you just made me," Xhirxhti smiled. He blushed, and she let go of him and ran as fast as her legs could take her into the infirmary. She threw the door open and saw Svinski's back facing the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He turned around and gasped. "Mister Flynn, I do believe you have a visitor."

Perry leaned over to see around him. He appeared to have been beaten to a pulp. Bandages were covering some of his many cuts. One eye was almost swollen shut. It looked as if it pained him to breath. But none of that mattered to Xhirxhti; he was alive. She ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Perry, you're alive, you're alive!" she cried. Perry ignored his pain and hugged her back, stroking the back of her head lovingly. He kissed her and nipped at her fur. "I can't believe you're here."

"It's been the longest time since I've seen you," Perry said, his voice cracking a little. "It's been way too long."

He pulled her away and brought her in for a long, passionate kiss. Xhirxhti felt her worries melting away like icicles in the sunlight. Her world was complete again. She could stay here for hours enjoying his presence, but at the same time she knew that life had to go on. For now, though, life would have to wait.

"I don't know how much longer I could have stood being without you," Xhirxhti whispered. "It felt like the world was ending- waking up each morning and not seeing you. I thought you had died. I thought I had died."

"I'm here now, baby," Perry breathed. "I swear I'll never ride another plane."

"We have to get home somehow," she laughed, putting her hands on the sides of his face gently.

"What do you mean?" he frowned. "Where are we?"

"Perry, you don't remember leaving for Hawaii?" Xhirxhti tilted her head a little.

"Well, I do, but I don't know how long I was gone fore or where anyone else ended up," Perry shrugged.. "I also slept on the plane; I don't know where we crashed."

"You've been gone about a month," she said quietly. "We crash landed here, in Ostrov Geroyev. Phineas counted, and we came up one short; you, of course. We sent out search parties to see if you were in Hawaii."

"Wow, is that all?" Perry blinked.

"No, I didn't tell you what happened with Jamie," Xhirxhti sighed.

"What happened to Jamie?!" Perry exclaimed.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV.**

**Question: Anybody else happy for those two lovebirds?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	34. Son of Flynn and Fire

**I've missed you guys, therefore i'm updating at least one of these! -Waffleman**

* * *

Phineas

Two other Mytax held him firmly by the shoulders and were pushing him through the crowd. Phineas was unsure of what they were planning to do to him, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. They threw him down at the feet of Quisling, who had his hands on his hips and his brow knit in frustration.

"Ah, Pyrophineac, it's so nice to see you," Quisling said softly. His tone suddenly began to change from sweet to murderous. "Would you mind explaining to me just what happened back there?!"

"I came on a mission to destroy Perry Flynn," he said blankly. "Obviously you were no help. And now look; he's gotten away."

"How dare you talk back to me!" Quisling raged. He threw his fist across Phineas' jaw so hard that everyone heard the man's bone crack. A little blood trickled out of the side of the man's mouth.

"I have been in her services longer than you, _Legolas Flynn_," Phineas emphasized. "I don't think you're wise to treat me as your underling."

This resulted in another blow to the face, this time in the eyes. Anger began to boil hot in Phineas' blood. His body temperature slowly began to rise. Realizing what was going on, he tried his best to calm down. The result would not be glamorous if he reached a certain point in his anger.

"You will not repeat that vile name my parents gave me," Quisling spat. "Just as you did right to do away with your silly father's name. Poor Pyrophineac; he was named after a Mortal. I feel so ashamed for him. Not to mention his children. He made the idiot decision to marry an Eiyu-tachi!"

"THAT'S IT!" Phineas screamed. He leapt up and tackled Quisling, already starting to ignite. The platypus seemed thrown off guard at this. He grabbed Phineas by the wrists and tried to shake him off, but it was already too late. The temperature of Phineas' body had reached well over his normal exertion when using his powers, so much so that he was probably using his Hej to its full potential. A violent explosion erupted from him, incinerating everything that wasn't breathing in sight and harming all of those around him to an almost critical level. The island they were on was now a beach of molten sand, the ashes of trees, and empty, steaming riverbeds.

Shocked by what he'd done, Phineas dropped Quisling and stepped back. All eyes were on him. Everyone was coughing up the ash. Most were burned so badly that their clothes hadn't protected them in the least, and all had lost their clothes, since they weren't fireproof. Phineas covered his mouth and did his best not to cry. He was a monster.

"Pyro…phineac…" Quisling coughed and spluttered. "You are truly…the descendant…of Quick Draw."

Phineas' eyes filled up with tears. Unable to stand what he'd done, he quickly summoned a large fire and leapt into it, willing the fire to take him away. His body disappeared into the flames and vanished from the island. The fire swallowed him up and extinguished itself, resulting in gasps from everyone in sight. Quisling pulled himself to his feet.

"He is the most confusing Mytax I've ever met," Quisling said, his voice scratchy and hoarse. "He never makes any sense."

"As true as that might be, he is a Mytax still and deserves his right to be mysterious," Chaz said quietly. "But I do believe he has a soft spot for Perry Flynn."

"And why do you think he does?" Quisling spat. "As a Mytax he should be inclined to destroy those which our Master hates, no? If not, he would not be a Mytax, and Lady Eclipse would have him executed by now."

"Quisling, I think you misinterpret your uncle's loyalties," Chaz laughed. "I do not think he's a Mytax to serve our Master. I think he's there to secretly protect Perry Flynn. If you hadn't noticed, he appears at every chance we have to kill the platypus, and without explanation."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Wow, it's weird not knowing...maybe I should have let AJ do it xD.**

**Question: Anyone really want to just punch Quisling like I do?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	35. In the Eyes of the Beholder

**Perry and Xhirx have been reunited; this calls for...intimate scene xD -AJ**

* * *

Perry

Perry couldn't be bothered about Jamie, though. No matter how worried he was about her safety and her life, he was even more anxious to be with Xhirxhti. He'd snuck out of the infirmary and made his way up to the room that Xhirxhti was sleeping in and slipped inside. She was asleep when he walked in, but as soon as the door clicked closed, her eyes snapped open and darted towards the doorway.

"Good anirav, Perry, you should be with Svinski!" she laughed. "Do you ever learn?"

"No, no I don't," he smirked. "Besides, Svinski's nice, but he's not at all sexy. You, on the other hand, I'm all for you. Sexy, beautiful, delicious…"

"I am not a snack food, Perry Flynn," she giggled. Smiling, Perry crawled up onto the bed and gently nipped her cheek.

"Mm, tasty Xhirx," he chattered. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. Perry tucked his bill under hers and started to gently nuzzle her, enjoying the entirety of her bodily presence. To him, there was nothing more satisfying or more pleasurable than being able to touch her.

"Are you enjoying that?" she asked, looking at him lovingly.

"More than you know, baby," Perry mumbled. He took in her scent and felt a calm wash over his mind. He took his fingers and ran them all through her fur; down her sides, along her back, and even over her chest. Convinced that he wasn't dreaming, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started to lick her face excitedly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you just as much," Xhirxhti whispered into his ear. She reached around and started to scratch at his side, knowing that she'd trigger his involuntary reflex.

"Hey, watch it!" Perry joked.

"Watch what?" she laughed. She grabbed ahold of him and flipped them both over so that she was now on top.

"You're sneaky," he chuckled. He flipped them back so that he was once again on top and took her soft cheek between his teeth.

"Someone's feeling frisky," Xhirxhti noted. Perry simply nodded and continued to nip and grab at her, obviously in the mood to do more than snuggle. Over-exciting himself a little, he thrust his arms out and grabbed the sheets and edges of the pillows behind her. His breathing picked up a little. "Hey, it's okay, you're fine."

"Xhirxhti…I just…" he started, but stopped and picked her up into his arms sobbing. He clutched her fur as tightly as he possibly could and tried to pull her even closer. She tried her hardest to refrain from telling him to let go because he was holding her too tightly for her own taste. He deserved to hold her. "I can't lose you again…y-you're everything to me! Without you, I'm broke…without you I'm a ship without a sail…"

"Shh…" Xhirxhti told him softly. She stroked his fur and quietly hummed a melody to him. It was the same song she'd sang on the plane; the one that had been such a heart-wrenching torture to Doof. The Kyea believed that it provoked immensely strong emotions in some and soothed the hearts of others. In Perry's case, it only made him cram a fist into his teeth to staunch the sound of his sobbing. "Nyx faiz pax pleuxhr, aybil."

"I-I'm not c-crying," Perry said, choking on a sob.

"Vui, vui tux aerok," she laughed quietly. "But it's okay to cry."

"Wh-why?" Perry pulled her back and locked his eyes with hers. She reached up and wiped some of the tears away from his cheek with her thumb. He watched her with much curiosity. Sighing, she brought her hand down to his shoulder and thought of what to say. Perry filled in the space for her. "A secret agent shouldn't cry."

"Mine should," she smiled at him. "And you have every right in the world to. No one should tell you it's not okay to cry, Perry."

"But why?" he frowned and continued to stare at her, confused.

"Because it proves you have a heart," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Jamie**

**Question: Is all this Kyeaclae confusing? xD**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	36. Reunion is Bittersweet

**Merry Christmas! -AJ**

* * *

Jamie

"Your temperature is skyrocketing, babes," Matthew frowned, looking at the thermometer. He placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. She was pouring sweat and looked as if she hadn't an ounce of strength left in her body- which was true, but one couldn't tell that from just a quick glance at her.

"You didn't have to tell me," she muttered, half-closing her eyes. She rested one hand on top of her stomach. Even under the effects of the Viridium, Omega was growing rapidly inside of her. Two weeks ago he'd been smaller than a flea, and now he was roughly the size of large cantaloupe. Jamie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't know how much longer I can take this…"

"I know, I know," Matthew sighed. "This has been the longest half-month of your life, hasn't it?"

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it," Jamie gasped. She clutched her stomach tightly and looked down at it. "But I've got to hold on…"

"Jamie, he's killing you!" Matthew picked up her other hand and held it up to his heart.

"What else do you suggest, Matthew?" Jamie asked, sitting up a little and staring him in the eyes.

"You need to-"

"Don't you tell me what I need to do just to get off topic! There's nothing we can do. This is the second time I've been caught with a near-death pregnancy, but, like the first time, all we can do is wait it out and see how it turns out."

"But I'm terrified for your life!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I know!" Jamie closed her eyes and laid back down. "I know. But I would rather die trying to bring him into the world than live taking him out of it. He has just as much of a right to life as you and I do."

Before Matthew could reply, Doof ran in panting and held a finger up while he caught his breath. Rolling his eyes, Matthew went over to see if his uncle was okay, but Doof waved him off and took a deep breath so that he could explain himself.

"We…found…him…" Doof gasped.

"Him being…?" Matthew trailed off. Doof nodded.

"Perry the platypus…is…with your mother…" he continued. "Found him…nearly dead…on a strange island…not too far from here…lots of Mytax…they've got Phineas…and…"

"Whoa, slow down," Matthew said, as the tired platypus fell over into his arms. He looked up at Jamie with an expression that read, 'kill me now.' She simply stared off into the distance, dumbstruck. Ferb walked in and sighed.

"He's been doing that for an hour straight, I'm sorry," he apologized, picking up Doof by the scruff of his neck.

"No, he's fine," Jamie shook her head. "Not a bother at all, Uncle Ferb."

"Yes, but in your condition it could have been fatal to excite you like that," Ferb pointed out. Jamie bit the edge of her bill and ran a hand down her stomach.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine, really," she lied.

"Alright then," Ferb shrugged. He gave Doof a look and walked out with him. "You need better manners, also."

"Look, kid, we did not have a bonding session back there!" Doof's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Bonding session?" Matthew raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Who the heck knows?" Jamie sighed. A pleading look crossed her face. "Say, by chance, could I…ya know…see Daddy?"

"I don't know, Jamie…that seems pretty…"

"…legit," Perry finished, walking in the doorway with Xhirxhti trailing behind him. Matthew spun back around and gasped. Perry opened his mouth to say something else, but he saw Jamie and instantly ran over to her side. He reached out a hand and stroked her forehead.

"Daddy, I'm sorry…I swear I didn't know…" Jamie knit her brow in frustration. She clutched her stomach and watched his eyes as he took a good look at her.

"You're gonna be okay, baby girl, but what's wrong?" he asked softly. "Why do you look so…so awful?"

"I…I…Daddy…"Jamie choked on her words and spread her fingers out across her belly. "He's…killing me…"

"What!" Perry exclaimed. He picked up her hand and held it tightly to his chest, obviously trying to keep from crying. Jamie's body gave an involuntary shiver. She knew all too well that he could barely feel her pulse. It was faint to even her. Perry held her weak hand up to his cheek and nuzzled it lovingly. "Why…why you?"

"We didn't mean to," Jamie whispered. "We didn't know that Matthew was your son…"

"Matthew is my what?!" Perry's eyes snapped open fully and he cast a curious glance at Matthew. "Xhirxhti, I swear I have never so much as touched another woman in my life! There is no way on Heaven or earth-"

"Perry, baby, relax," Xhirxhti put her hands up. "He's got my genes, too."

"But, how?!" Perry said, exasperated by the situation at hand.

"Someone, and we don't know who, managed to clone us while I was pregnant with Jamie and her other quints," Xhirxhti sighed. "And now, due to a circumstance of accidental Hidari incest, their baby is what we call an Anhtraiemgai."

"A what?" Perry blinked.

"An Anhtraiemgai," Xhirxhti repeated. "He grows much faster than a regular fetus, and I'd say at this point he would be able to survive in the real world without complications. He's extremely smart-"

"And he talks over my head," Matthew grumbled. "In Spanish…and French…and German…"

"Anyways," Xhirxhti frowned. "The worst of this is, even though it's a miracle she's survived to this point, the possibility of performing a C-section would be fatal to her right now, as she's been dosed with Viridium. In a nutshell, she's…"

"Doomed…" Jamie squeaked, unable to compose herself.

"Now, don't say that," Perry grasped her hand tightly and looked into her eyes. "You pulled through Muzukashii Yugo, didn't you? With twins, for crying out loud! You're the first mother to ever do that! Now, I believe you can support him until we find an antidote for the Viridium. Can you hang on…for me?"

"I…" Jamie started. She saw the pleading look on her father's face and her heart skipped a beat. It was tough to say no to him; she was by far his most favored child, if he picked favorites, and he loved her more than she could understand. Not wanting to disappoint him, she nodded and smiled. "Yes, Daddy. Yes, I can."

"Thank you," he said, returning the smile with tears in his eyes.

He bent over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead and hugged her ever so gently. She did her best to return the hug, but her arms were heavy with fatigue and her weakness only grew stronger. Perry backed away from her and slowly left with Xhirxhti, but not before taking a backwards glance at Matthew and Jamie to watch them as they interacted.

"I hope with everything left of me that I didn't just lie to him," Jamie said, tearing up.

"He believes you, that's all that's important," Matthew sighed, placing a cold rag on her forehead. "Dad needs that. I can't imagine how hard it is for him to return home and see you in this state."

"It kills him to see me with even a cold," Jamie said quietly. "But I didn't have the heart to tell him that I don't think I'm going to make it another week. It would rip his heart into shreds of guilt and sorrow."

"Then, for his sake, I hope you didn't," Matthew said. Perry cried right then and there.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Eclipse**

**Question: Who wants to hug Perry?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	37. A Change in Plans

**Hey, guys. So, I went out on a limb and decided that I was gonna finish this before New Years. Well, I did just that, so four new chapters and the four last chapters are being posted today! Book six will be up with the next massive update I send, which is close at hand! Thanks guys for the continuous support!-AJ**

* * *

Eclipse

Eclipse's violet eyes stared piercingly at the monitor. Her anger was boiling under her ash-white skin, yet she still felt cold. She was always cold inside. Warmth represented the care and love that her sister promised to her followers. No, Eclipse was not a sappy weakling like her twin. That is why she would be more successful and one day control the universe. It was her destiny. She was geared for it. Weaklings could not control, but the powerful ones, such as herself, were born for it.

Standing up quickly, she stalked over to Tau and stood behind him quietly. He took no notice of her and continued to type away at his monitor. She ran her eyes over his work and narrowed them until they were merely slits. Her breathing picked up. Unable to stand it any longer, she brought her fist down onto a nearby computer and crushed it. Tau sighed and kept typing.

"That does you know good, you know," he said softly.

"Tau, tell me something," Eclipse said icily.

"Yes?" he tilted his chin up a little.

"Do you know what it feels like to loathe two people so much that you absolutely have to see their death, but every time you try to kill them neither of them die?" she asked coolly. "Do you know what it's like to experience this?"

"No," he said calmly. "But I do know what you mean. It's frustrating."

"The Shujinko I knew would be hard to kill," Eclipse said through her teeth. "They all are. But that platypus, that mangy, meddling, good-for-nothing, impossible to annihilate platypus had pulled all of my strings taut and dared to cut them! I refuse to die at the hands of a Korobu-chisai-ontosel!"

"My lady, perhaps it is not his strength, but rather his cunning?"

"Bite your tongue, Tau Khu!" Eclipse shrieked. "Do you honestly think that his finite knowledge of life can outwit my vast understanding of the universe? Could you possibly dare to suggest that he, the mortal, is smarter then I, the immortal? Perry Flynn might be a master of escape, but that will not be so forever! Semi grows stronger. Soon he will not be able to regain himself after Semi takes control!"

"You speak of what you do not know," Tau objected. "Neither of us knows the fate of Semi. For all we know, he is lost to the submission of Flynn. We must prepare ourselves for what may come of it, yes, but in theory, Semi is lost."

"No," Eclipse countered. "No, Semi is not lost. In fact, I will prove to you that Semi can re-emerge from the depths of Perry Flynn's mind. If I cannot kill Perry Flynn myself, then it will have to be by his own hands."

"A forced suicide, ma'am?" Tau raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, perhaps you could think of it that way," Eclipse grinned. "I will reawaken Semi. And his orders will remain in place. But, this time, Tau, this time Semi will be stronger. I will channel all of the energy I can spare into Semi's being. I refuse to lose another battle to Perry Flynn. Omega is no longer my concern."

"So, the Omega project is off?" Tau took a deep breath.

"Yes, call it off," Eclipse said curtly.

"Will do, ma'am," Tau bent himself into a slight bow and commenced to erase the project from his computer's system. "Is there anything else you need me to do spur of the moment for you?"

"No, that shall be good for now, Tau," she smiled, revealing her sharp canines. "Perry Flynn will soon regret ever crossing Empress Eclipse."

"Ah, that he will, my lady," Tau chuckled. "Very few don't. It is like you are the master of all villainy."

"Correction, Tau," she put one index finger up. "I am the master of all villainy. And I will finally win this never-ending battle. Just you watch."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Doof**

**Question: What is Eclipse going to do now that will start the next plot? Here at the near-end?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	38. The Truth

**Killua said parts of this are sweet. You tell me. -AJ**

* * *

Doof

It was nice to be back in the Tri-State Area. All of Perry's kids had gone back to school, Jamie was faring somewhat okay with the constant attention paid her by Matthew and Doctor Svinski. Vanessa and Monty had gone back to their home in Doof's old penthouse, and they were doing quite well while anxiously waiting for their baby to arrive. Doof? He was still stuck with Perry. Not that it was a bad thing, per se, but Doof wasn't about to admit to Perry that he enjoyed his company. At least not while he was awake, that is.

Doof was lying on the couch enjoying the peace and quiet for once. He had no nieces or nephews bothering him with a strange request, Phineas was still missing, and Perry for once was not interested in him. It was just Doof and the deafening sound of complete and utter silence. Ah.

Perry ran into the room and hopped up on the couch next to Doof. Assuming his brother was asleep, he picked up the remote and turned the television on. He flipped through the channels and tried to find something suitable to watch.

"You know, there's another T.V. in this house," Doof sighed.

"Oh, sorry," Perry bit the bottom of his bill. "Do you want me to move somewhere else? Am I bothering you?"

"No, you already turned it on," Doof shrugged.

"Sorry, didn't know you were awake," he apologized. "Of course, I should have guessed you weren't- you snore something awful."

"I do not!" Doof crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes you do," Perry stuck his tongue out. "And you talk in your sleep, too."

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Doof narrowed his eyes.

"That's okay," Perry chuckled. "I hate you sometimes, too. Isn't that what you're supposed to do with your nemesis slash brother?"

"Absolutely," Doof rolled his eyes. "Not."

"Not?" Perry asked, turning his attention away from the television and looking at Doof curiously. "What do you mean not?"

"Brothers are supposed to love each other," Doof told him. "That's the one thing I didn't have with Roger, you know? And now that I've found my biological family through a completely unusual means, it's nice to know that someone actually loves me."

"Hey, if it means that much to you, Doof, I've always felt protective over you," Perry admitted.

"Really?" Doof blinked.

"Yeah," Perry laughed. "I mean, I wanted to beat the snot out of Peter for stealing you away from me. Of course, I never did because I respected Peter as an agent, but I'd always seen you as mine. I've never had another nemesis. You were my first and last."

"What about Eclipse?" Doof frowned.

"She's just a pesky vampire trying to get on my nerves," Perry chuckled. "You're the real deal, buddy."

Doof then leapt forward and brought Perry into a tight hug. He suddenly didn't feel embarrassed about really viewing Perry as a brother. It didn't matter what Perry thought anymore, because it was the same as what he'd been thinking all along. Nothing could have made Doof's day more than that. Laughing, Perry returned the hug and they sat there for the longest while simply enjoying the moment of realization between each other.

"I'm proud to have you as an older brother, Doof," Perry smiled.

"And I'm glad that your my little brother," Doof returned.

For once, everything between them seemed absolutely perfect. It wasn't hate anymore. It was brotherhood. They would remember that for the rest of their lives, and nothing could ever change that.

Nothing in the world.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas**

**Question: Is this the end of these two's nemesis relationship?**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	39. Nowhere

**I'll admit...I had trouble writing this chapter. -AJ**

* * *

Phineas

He sat in the dark with his knees tucked up to his nose. Tears were rolling off of his cheeks; a river of regret and remorse. Phineas didn't know how long he'd been here, or when he'd gotten here. He just knew that leaving might endanger someone. It was one thing to be a slave. It was another to be a monster. The very thought caused him to pull his legs and arms tighter into himself and sob even more. His blue eyes were reddened with hurt.

His hood was pulled low over his eyes, though. All one could see from a quick glance at him were his black jeans, his navy sneakers, his pale hands, and the ebony cloak that identified him as a Mytax to anyone from the Eclipsian world. Perhaps, if one looked close enough, they could see his shoulders shaking with the quiet sobs. But there was no one around to see him. No one knew where he was.

After he'd incinerated the entire island of Malam, Phineas had leapt into a fire he'd summoned and willed it to take him away from anything and everything. Where the Fiyas had taken him, only they knew. He forbade them to tell him. The fire spirits quivered in fear for their master. They could smell his hurt and sense his fear. It worried them that he would not wield them like he normally would. But Phineas was insistent- he must be alone until he could gather himself.

Lifting his head out of his arms, he looked off into the dark space that surrounded him. Wherever he was, it was dreary and as wet as his cheeks now were. A light wind blew, but it was icy on his damp face. Closing his eyes again, he tried to ignore the burning sensation of cold against his skin. He pulled himself up onto his feet and looked out over the horizon. Blinking his eyes, he noticed that he was somewhere in the mountains. Snow covered everything. White was everywhere. Everywhere except under himself. The Hej within him was melting the snow.

"Why do I have to be like this?" he whispered into the wind. It drowned out his voice with its loud howls and moans. He let out a sigh, and it reverberated off of the world around him like a church bell. For the longest time, he stood there erect, with his arms pinned to his side and his cloak billowing around him.

The sun had dipped low over the edge of the world, but the gray clouds still dominated the skies. Phineas decided that it did him no good to stay here. He had to find food and water. He was not going to return to anyone he knew, though, not yet. Somehow, he had to rid himself of this cursed Hej. He could not live on like this. Why, he'd be a danger to his own family and a betrayal to Perry.

That thought made him sink back down on his knees and sob harder. Oh, he'd betrayed his most loyal friend! He reached out a hand to the last remnants of the day sun and cried out with as much volume as he could muster.

"Forgive me!"

But, alas, no one could hear him still.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry**

**Question: What will become of Phineas? **

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


	40. Essence

**Short final chapter, probably the shortest I've ever written. But, it sums up the fifth of five books that I wrote this year, all for this series. I hope you guys enjoyed it. -AJ**

* * *

Perry

Night. It was night at the Flynn household, and all was silent. Xhirxhti's breathing was peaceful, and Isabella wasn't crying tonight. Yet, in the midst of all of this peace and quiet, Perry could not sleep. He gently pulled himself out of the bed and walked outside into the fresh spring air. Then, just as he had at the beginning of spring, he enjoyed it.

The crisp, cool night air hit his face like ice water being poured over his head. Perry took a deep breath of the late spring air; still nothing compared to the melting of a cold Danville winter into a blossoming spring. Birds were snuggling up in their nests in the flowering trees. Puffy, white clouds floated by in careless abandon. It was the perfect kind of night for Perry. And it was the perfect way to end this leg of hysteria in his life.

What else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Next is...Book Six: Resolution**

**Question: What else _could_ possibly go wrong? Find out in book six...it will be posted sooner than you know it!**

**Check out all of the other stories on this profile! We love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
